Electrifying Emotions
by Mattgasm
Summary: Peter begins to develop feelings for his classmate and friend, Michelle Jones. The two begin to get closer to each other and Peter is on the verge to tell her that he likes her and finally reveal his secret identity. However, a new supervillain suddenly appears, halting Peter's plans and puts his crush in danger. Can our web slinger save the day or will he be fried to a crisp?
1. Everyone Has a Bad Day

**(My first take on a Spider-Man fanfiction. I fell in love with Homecoming, especially Zendaya's character, Michelle, and her interactions with Peter. I wanted the two to be together, which **_**might**_ **happen in **_**Far From Home**_**, I'm not sure. I won't know until I see it. [Crossing my fingers they do end up together and hoping MJ won't die like Gwen did in Amazing Spider-Man 2.]**

**So I thought I could write my own story about Peter and Michelle's relationship where they DO end up together. Of course, it's not considered canon since it is called Fanfiction, but just think of this as happening after the first film, **_**Homecoming**_**. Besides… I have a lot of electrifying puns to give Max/Electro in this story and I have good idea on how to develop my take on Max's character in this story, since Max Dillon has yet to be introduced in the MCU.**

**Okay, enough blabbering, time to start this story. I'm including other Spider-Man characters that will have little relevance in the story but are actual main characters in the comics who have yet to be introduced in the MCU. [Spoilers, Martin Li and Dr. Strom make an appearance but have no importance.]**

**KOKBYE!)**

* * *

New York City has many words to describe it's beautiful background. Lively. Gorgeous. Busy. Dangerous. In the most recent years, New York has been leaning towards the latter word. Ever since the Chitauri invasion of 2012, New York has been the center of attention of the entire nation. It went on a cycle of destruction and rebuilding itself over the course of years.

The most recent event that would happen to New York was an unmanned plane crashing onto the beach of Coney Island filled with Avengers tech. One Adrian Toomes, also known as "the crazy vulture guy", was arrested that night after Spider-Man took him down and saved the tech.

Ever since then, New York has been eerily quiet. Only small crimes such as purse snatchings and bodega robberies happening here and there. And yet, all of them had the same outcome. The crime was stopped by New York's friendly neighborhood Spider-Guy- er, Man.

To say that New York praised Spider-Man was an overstatement. To be quite honest, New York barely knew Spider-Man. As in they barely got to see him. Since there were no major events happening, New York's citizens never got a chance to even appreciate the spider's doings.

But to say that was also an overstatement itself. New York did appreciate Spider-Man's help around the city, course there were no National Spider-Man holidays where everyone would get out of school and dress up as Spider-Man and eat Spider-Man ice cream. Ya know the one's that look like his face, like Sonic's or Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls? Yeah, those are the best.

Of course, this never got in Spider-Man's head. He never really cared if there was no holiday named after him. He protected the city, the little guys to be specific, because it's his duty, because no one else will. He's a hero in their eyes, whether New York disagrees or not.

New York needs Spider-Man, and Spider-Man needs New York.

* * *

Delmar's was closed for the night, with Delmar, the owner, and his cat already at home and in bed. However, New York is known as the city that never sleeps, so basically, anything could happen. And the worst that could happen to Delmar, besides his entire shop blowing up thanks to some alien tech, was getting his store robbed while he was asleep.

A couple of burglars rounded up around the store, with one of them smashing a window in order to get in. As the leader went in, his colleagues followed, with only two standing outside on watch.

As the five burglars emptied the cash register and Delmar's safe inside, the two other burglars continued to stand and watch, their backs turned from the store. Suddenly, one of the burglars was lifted into the air quietly, not even making a peep. His friend noticed this and was about to call out for help until he too was lifted into the air and out of sight.

At that moment, the other five burglars walked out of the store, holding bags of cash, before they noticed their missing colleagues.

"What the?" questioned one of the burglars.

The quiet air was interrupted by someone clearing their throat up above them. The group of burglars looked up to see Spider-Man, leaning up against a wall with the two other burglars webbed up against it.

"Ya know, if you're trying to rob a bodega, try not to dress like a burglar. Goes a long way." Spider-Man taunted.

"Aw crap!" the leader of the burglars shouted. "It's that Spider-Guy!"

"I-It's Spider-_Man_ actually and these…" Spider-Man webbed the bags of cash two of the burglars, causing them to be flown into the fruit stand. "…don't belong to you."

The rest of the burglars all stared up at Spider-Man with wide eyes and gaping mouths, obviously in shock and anger.

"I think the words you guys are looking for… is 'Get him'."

"GET HIM!" shouted all of the burglars.

As if on cue, one of the burglars pulled out a gun and pointed it at Spider-Man. Almost immediately, the arachnid themed hero webbed the gun and yanked it away from the thug.

"Hey! Those are dangerous!" Spider-Man scolded. "You shouldn't be playing with those! They're not toys, ya know."

Spider-Man jumped down from the wall and landed on one of the thugs and proceeded to kick another one into a pole. A burglar grabbed his crowbar and ran up to Spider-Man from behind, raising his weapon in the air. Thanks to his spider sense, Spider-Man knew the upcoming attack and grabbed the crowbar from behind. Afterwards, he swung the burglar over his head and onto the ground, where he was immediately webbed up.

Spider-Man suddenly jumped and flipped in the air, dodging two burglars about to attack him. Said burglars accidentally bumped into each other and fell down onto the ground, where they were webbed up together. Spider-Man landed on the ground and webbed a burglar by the fruit stand, whom was in the middle of getting up.

The burglar looked at the web on his chest before he was yanked off his feet and lifted into the air, where Spider-Man proceeded to hang him by a street light pole by the feet. He dangled in the air, trying his hardest to get out of the sticky substance, but to no avail.

The second burglar that crashed into the fruit stand grabbed his own crowbar and raised it in the air, just as Spider-Man was in the process of turning around. Luckily for his fast reflexes, the hero grabbed the crowbar just as it was about to hit his head. It was at this moment that he realized what shirt the burglar was wearing.

"Oh sweet!" Spider-Man exclaimed in excitement. "You got an Iron Man shirt?! That is _so_ cool! Where'd you get this?"

The burglar struggled suddenly let go of his crowbar and went in for a punch; however, his punch was intercepted when Spider-Man held the crowbar in front of him, causing the burglar to punch said crowbar. The burglar yelled out in pain as he grabbed his hand, caressing it to try and stop the pain.

However, both his hands were webbed together and soon, both of his ankles. In mere seconds, the burglar fell down onto the ground as both his legs were webbed onto it. Spider-Man, thinking his job was done, suddenly heard groaning from his left.

He turned his head to see the burglar that he kicked into a pole was getting up. Said burglar placed his hand on the pole for support before it was webbed to the pole, trapping him to it.

"There." Spider-Man said as he clapped his hands. "All done." He looked down to see the thug that he landed on was getting up as well. "Oh wait." he says as he webs the thug to the ground. "_Now_ I'm done." He turned his attention to the burglars. "Alright, so, the cops will be hear in a minute and they're gonna give you some nice, comfy jail cells. Sound fun?" He didn't wait for an answer as all the other burglars groaned in pain. "Good! Alright. Well, I'm outta here soooo… See ya."

He waved them goodbye and jumped high in the air before swinging off into the distance.

The two burglars that were webbed up together both had scowls on their faces as their heads were leaning on each other's shoulders respectively; they were webbed up from face to face instead of back to back.

One of the burglars sighed in annoyance. "I told you we should've robbed in Harlem."

"Ah, shut up, Doug!" the other burglar responded in an angry tone.

Spider-Man landed on top of a water tower and perched on it, looking over the city.

"Well," he says. "I just stopped a crime at Delmar's and the police are on their way. What else is there to do?"

_~I don't sense any other crimes in the area. It looks like the coast is clear.~_ Karen, his suit A.I., responded.

"Really?" asked the masked hero in a disappointed tone. "I mean it's still early."

_~Peter it's 10:41.~_

"10:41?!" Spider-Man shouted. "Why didn't you tell me it was that time?!"

_~I just did.~_

Spider-Man groaned as he grabbed his face in frustration. "I need to get home! Aunt May is gonna kill me."

_~I can route a course that will lead to your destination in the least amount of time if you want.~_

"Yes. Please, Karen."

_~Alright. Route coursed. You should arrive at your destination in approximately 10 minutes.~_

"Ten minutes?!" Spider-Man exclaimed out loud. "Why is it gonna take that long?!"

_~Well you are in Jackson Heights of Queens, Peter.~_

Spider-Man hung his head down in frustration and defeat. "Of course I am." he says to himself in a disappointed tone. "Only I will forget where I am when I get in the flow of my web slinging."

_~Of course you are, Peter. You're the only Spider-Man in New York City.~_

"I was being rhetorical, Karen." He then afterward sighs before standing up on top of the water tower. "Well, I better start moving if I want less of a lecture from Aunt May."

Spider-Man then jumped off the water tower and began swinging off of buildings.

_~Peter. Your home is the other way.~_

"I knew that!" Spider-Man replied.

He didn't know that.

* * *

Spider-Man swung onto a brick wall, next to a closed window; most likely his bedroom window. He planted his hands on the window and tried to open it, but to no avail. He tried to lift it up again, only for it to not move. Of course, he had super strength, so he could easily break the window, but that would lead to a loud noise, or someone spotting Spider-Man breaking into an apartment, waking Aunt May up, a broken bedroom window which would cost a lot of money.

"Locked." he says to himself. "Aunt May must've locked it for the night. Well, better take the less exciting way into my apartment."

* * *

A guy was standing in the elevator of the apartment complex, looking at his phone carelessly, waiting for his floor to be stopped. At that moment, the elevator dinged, indicating someone was getting on. Sure enough, as soon as the doors opened, the man grew a surprised expression to see who was behind the doors.

Spider-Man awkwardly walked in, not expecting someone inside the elevator this late at night. The masked hero stood next to him as an extremely awkward silence filled the air.

"Which floor?" asked the man.

Spider-Man, completely caught off guard, turned to the man, unable to comprehend any words. "Uh- Uh- Uh… 6th floor."

The man obliged and hit 6 button as the elevator dinged and the doors closed. There was no music as the two stood next to each other in a completely awkward silence. Neither of them couldn't think of something to say, while at the same time, not wanted to say anything at all to make the situation more awkward.

But the man was standing next to the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. At least, that's what he thought. He wasn't entirely too sure if it was a cheap cosplay or the real deal. Of course, he could ask, but that would be rude as well as make things even more awkward.

But he couldn't just stand there and not do anything. He had to say something. Just something to make things not too awkward than it already is.

"I like your suit." the man says in a quiet tone.

Once again, Spider-Man was caught completely off guard by the sudden voice of the man in the silenced air. "Oh, uh… Thanks." Spider-Man replies.

"Where'd you get it?" asked the man.

"Iro-... Er… A friend gave it to me." Spider-Man replied. "It's kind of tight… and it rides up the crotch a little bit…"

He immediately regretted saying those words, as the tension in the air just became even more awkward. The man simply nodded because, how else was he supposed to act? Jump up and down with joy?

"Cool." the man replies, having nothing else to say.

The two stood in complete, awkward silence once more, as the elevator continued to get them to their destination.

"Do you like… live here or…?" the man asks.

Spider-Man turned to the guy, a completely nervous expression hidden behind that mask. "I'm visiting a friend." he replies.

"Oh, okay." the man responds. And once again, awkward silence… that is until the man says something else once more. "Have you met Iron Man?" he asks.

Spider-Man simply turns to him, unable to respond to the question.

* * *

The front door to Peter's apartment opened, revealing Spider-Man, whom quietly stepped inside. He just as quietly shut the door, turning the knob so there would be no click when he shut it.

"Karen, activate night vision mode." he commanded in a whisper.

Through his eyes, everything went green, able to see the dark apartment. Spider-Man carefully tip toed his way inside the living room, almost making it to his bedroom door. That is, until the lights came on unexpectedly.

Spider-Man yelped out in pain as the lights blinded him thanks to the night vision mode in his mask. He quickly took off his mask and turned to the living room, where he saw his Aunt May waiting patiently on the chair, her leg crossed over her other one as she wore her pajamas.

"It's passed your curfew." she simply says.

"Have you been just waiting there in the dark this entire time?" asked Peter, completely bewildered at his aunt's actions.

"Where were you?" she asks, completely ignoring the question.

"I was out patrolling." Peter answered.

"For this long?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and lowering her head.

Peter shrugged, unable to come up with a good response. "Yeah?" he says in an uncertain tone. Aunt May sighs as she face palms afterwards. "Now, I know what you're gonna say-"

"What am I gonna say?" she asks.

"Oh, you're actually gonna let me say what I need to- Okay, uhm…" he paused for a brief moment to try and come up with something. "You're… gonna say… that me being Spider-Man… _isn't_ okay."

"That's not at all what I was gonna say. Not even remotely close." Aunt May replied.

"Really?" asked Peter in bewilderment.

Aunt May thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Well, okay, it was _kind of_ close." she admits. "Peter, I'm not saying you should be Spider-Man. I'm just saying that you should make room for Peter Parker too."

"I do make room for him- I mean, me." Peter replies. "I go to school, don't I?"

"And what do you do after school?" his aunt asked.

"Patrol the streets of Queens." Peter answers. Aunt May squints at him and raised her eyebrow at the same time. "Okay, I see what you mean. But Aunt May, New York _needs_ Spider-Man! Who's gonna look out for the little guys? The Avengers are broken up so it's up to me to keep the streets of New York safe."

"Like how it was safe from that Vulture guy?" she asks.

Peter sighs in defeat. "Well, that was an entirely different situation." he says.

"How so?" His aunt asks.

"B-Because the guy was basically a supervillain!"

"Wasn't he just a guy in a suit?... Kind of like you?"

"Yeah, but the difference between me and him is that I have powers under my suit and he didn't… That and I'm not the dad of my crush." Peter shyly added.

"What if someone more menacing, someone more powerful, someone more… dangerous, than him were to be released on the streets of New York?" Aunt May asks. "Someone _with_ superpowers. Someone who can easily defeat the Vulture single handedly without any difficulty. What then?"

Peter sighed through his nose in defeat, unable to try and come up with an argument for a response.

"Peter," His aunt says. "I worry about you. You know that. You're the only one I have left after Ben. If I lose you… I don't know what I'll do…"

Peter walked up to his Aunt and bent down to get into eye level with her, since she was still sitting on the chair. "May," he begins. "I promise you, I'll be safe. I'm Spider-Man-"

"But you're also Peter Parker!" Aunt May exclaims as she interjects her nephew.

"But I'm also Spider-Man." Peter smugly retorted while smiling. Aunt May rolled her eyes in response. "I can take care of myself, you know that. Besides, I'm the only one with actual superpowers here in New York. All the other Avengers are split up. I'm pretty sure no one else is gonna get superpowers, Aunt May. And if they do, I can take them."

"And what if you can't?"

"Then I'll… call Mr. Stark for backup."

Aunt May stares disappointingly at her nephew. "_That's_ your plan? Call for backup?" she asks.

Peter then realized the flaw in his said "plan". "I'll work out the kinks." he hesitantly says.

Aunt May sighs and face palms once again for the second or third time. "If you're late for your curfew _ONE_ more time, no Spider-Man for a week." she sternly says.

Peter grew wide eyes as he looked at his Aunt. "That's not fair!"

"Peteeeer…" she glares at her nephew.

Peter sighed in defeat and hung his head low, knowing full well he wasn't gonna win this fight. "Yes, Aunt May." he degenerately says.

"I'm glad you understand." Aunt May responds with a smile. "Now go to bed. It's a school night."

Peter nodded his head and made his way to his bedroom, closing the door when he went inside. Aunt May lingered behind before she stood up from her chair and reached for the lamp beside her, turning it off and darkening the room.

* * *

The next day, the school bell for Midtown High rung, as many students began walking into the school and into their classes. Peter Parker was amongst one of these students, currently heading into his third period class: Physics. The hero in disguise walked inside the classroom, passing many of his classmates. Specifically, one classmate.

A kid with black spiky hair wearing a checkered black and white opened buttoned shirt sat down at his desk. He wore black jeans with black sneakers underneath with red laces on said sneakers. Under his opened buttoned checkered shirt was a black blue lightning designed T-Shirt underneath; the kid also sported black rectangular glasses.

In front of him was a sketchbook with a sketch drawn in it. Said sketch appeared to be of an aquarium tank with several electric eels in there. The title of said sketch was called "Bio-electrical Generator". At that moment, another kid, specifically an Asian girl, approached the boy and sat next to him.

"Hey, Max." the girl greeted. "What do you got there?"

The kid formally known as Max turned to the girl, a warm smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, Cindy." Max greeted back. "It's my science experiment for the science fair next week."

Cindy took a look at the sketchbook, giggling shortly afterwards. "You're gonna submit a sketchbook?" she rhetorically asked.

"Ha. Ha. I forgot how to laugh." Max playfully and sarcastically responded. "No, it's a sketch of my science fair project."

Cindy took another look at the sketchbook, except this time she seriously took a look. "'Bio-electrical generator'?" she read. "What is it supposed to do?"

"Well," Max began. "essentially it's supposed to be a more clean way of supplying energy for machines. Instead of gas powered generators, my Bio-electrical Generator uses the electricity from the electric eels to power the generator, thus not only finishing the job but also finishes it without damaging the Earth's atmosphere." Max warmly smiled afterwards.

At that moment, a vexatious cackle blurted out behind Max, both startling him as well giving him an annoyed expression.

"You think you can win with that poor excuse of a science project, Maxi Pad?" asked the biggest douche in Midtown High: Flash Thompson. Max turned to face his classmate, whom boisterously sat in his chair, his arm laid lazily behind the seat. "Please." he says with pity. "You couldn't win a kindergarten show and tell with that abomination of a project."

"Well at least my nicknames for my schoolmates aren't sexually related." Max countered. "Says a lot about you, Eugene. Could it be you give sexual insulting names to other people to compensate your lack of a sexual life?" Max smugly replied while just as smugly smiling afterwards.

"Oooooooooooohhh." the whole class went after Max's roast.

Flash burrowed his eyebrows, deathly glaring at Max, obviously ticked at being humiliated in front of his peers.

"Oh snap!" a student shouted from the back. "Oh shnizzity snap! You got your ass handed to you, Flashy."

Said student was wearing a plain gray, open hoodie with a black T-Shirt underneath that had the words "Love Hump" written in bold, white letters. He was also sporting navy blue jeans with black boots underneath; up top, the kid had a gray beanie as his black hair glistened in the sunlight. Said kid was also sporting a few rings: one on his left ring finger and another on his right middle finger. His eyes however were completely different colors, with his left eye being blue and his right eye being green.

"Shut up, Lame Shane." Flash retorted. "Go back to listening to your old music."

Shane shrugged, not dazed by Flash's attempt at an insult. "What can I say?" he rhetorically asks. "Old music is best music."

Shane then placed his earbuds back into his ears, cutting himself out from any further conversations.

Flash turned back to Max and glared at him, who in return glared back. "You better watch your back, Maxi Pad." Flash threatened. "Because I'm gonna make sure that little science project of yours won't make it passed the first round. I'm the smartest between the both of us so I know when a project will fail."

"If you're as smart as you say you are, then you would know that science fairs don't have rounds." a feminine voice was heard amongst the class.

Flash and many other students, aside Shane, turned to direction of where the voice originated from. There, sitting in the back, at the table parallel of that of Shane's was Midtown High's captain of the Decathlon team: Michelle Jones, known as MJ by her friends.

"You're just mad that you weren't selected to join the science fair." Michelle wittingly said. "No need to take your anger out on poor Dillon over there."

"Thank you, Michelle." Max thanked. "I have high hopes for my Bio-electrical Generator. Not only will it get recognized, but it'll help the air pollution problem for Earth as well. Though I might lose the science fair, at least my machine will help the problems of Earth. That's true winning right there."

"You said it, Max!" Cindy exclaimed as she high fived him.

Max then turned to his friend, a curious expression falling on his face. "Say, Cindy." Max said. "I forgot to ask, what's _your_ science fair project."

Cindy grew a wide smile as she dove into her bag and pulled out a vest like contraption. "I call it the Bio-Nexus Device." she explains. "This device will amplify a person's bio-energy so intense, that it can power a city block."

Max began examining the vest like project, feeling its textures and everything. "Can it really power a city block?" asked Max.

"That's the plan at least." Cindy responded. "Like you, I'm hoping this project will be a success, so that we will never have to rely on gas companies to power our city. We can just power it up ourselves."

"With the help of my Bio-electrical Generator, we might even save this planet." Max added, pushing up his glasses.

"Here's hoping." Cindy said. "You know, I never knew you were into saving the planet, Max."

Max turned to Cindy, a somewhat embarrassed expression on his face. "Well, it's just something to consider, ya know?" he asked. "Trying to do a nice thing for everyone goes a long way."

"I like that about you, Max." Cindy softly says. "You're always helping people before you help yourself. That's so honorable, you know."

Max could feel a blush creep on his face, though he tried his hardest to hide it from her as much as possible. In fact, ever since the end of Sophomore year, as Max is a Junior, he's developed a crush on the Decathlon team member; falling for her personality and her love for science as well as other people.

"Well I mean, when you help someone you help everyone, you know what I mean?" asked a flustered Max.

At that moment, the classroom door opened and in came the teacher of the class. "Alright, class." the teacher began to announce. "As you can see, I'm not your regular teacher. Mrs. Warren is at the hospital right now taking care of her mother. I'm your substitute today, Mr. Garcia. Your teacher gave me instructions on today's class so don't think you can get away with shortcuts while I'm here."

Mr. Garcia then grabbed a clipboard and adjusted his glasses.

"Now when I say your name, say 'present' or 'here' or whatever." Mr. Garcia halfheartedly said. "Uh, Sally Avril."

"Here." Sally says.

"Betty Brant."

"Present." Betty said, having her hands crossed with a huge smile on her face.

"Abe Brown."

"Pre-sent. Ha ha." Abe said as he chuckled a bit at the end.

"Brad Davis."

"Over here." Brad waved his hand in the air.

"Maximilian Dillon."

"Present." Max said.

"Shane Hertz." There was no answer. "Shane Hertz. Is there a Shane Hertz here?"

Michelle looked to her side to see that Shane was slumped up against the wall, earbuds in his ears while looking at his phone. The teenaged girl threw a pencil at Shane, grabbing his attention.

"What? What the hell do you need?" Shane asked Michelle in a rude manner as he took the earbuds out of his ears.

"To know your name." Mr. Garcia sternly replied, having being ticked at the use of Shane's language.

Shane quickly took a sharp turn to his right, obviously startled by the sudden, booming voice of which he did not recognized. Because of blurting out a curse word, he immediately felt embarrassed as everyone in the class began staring at him, some holding in their chuckles while staring. Shane looked all around him, an extremely surprised expression painted all over his face.

"Uh…" Shane said. "Sh-Shane Hertz, sir."

"Thank you." Mr. Garcia thanked. "And watch your language in the future."

"Yes, sir." Shane meekly replied.

Mr. Garcia adjusted his glasses once more as he looked back at the clipboard in his hand. "Michelle Jones."

"Here." Michelle says as she continues reading her book in front of here.

Meanwhile, Ned leaned over to his best friend, Peter, whom was busy writing a new web fluid formula in his notebook.

"Peter." Ned whispered.

"Huh?" asked Peter as he took his eyes off his notebook to face his best friend.

"You still going to Times Square this weekend?" Ned asked.

"Of course, man." Peter confirmed, giving his friend a wide, warm smile. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"What's going on in Times Square, dorks?" asked Michelle from behind them.

The two turned around, slightly startled by Michelle's sudden voice. "Oh, nothing." Peter replied. "Ned's family are going to Times Square this weekend and he invited me."

"You're welcome to come too, ya know." Ned added.

In response, Peter looked at his friend with wide eyes and an expression that looked like he just saw an alien burst out of Ned's chest. Michelle, meanwhile, squinted her eyes towards the two before eventually shrugging. "Sure, why not?" she asks. "Not doing anything this weekend anyways so I might as well spend it with two of the biggest nerds in Midtown High."

"Two of the biggest dorks that _you're_ in charge of, remember?" Peter slyly remarked.

Michelle rolled her eyes in response. "Oh how I feel special." she sarcastically responded. "So is it just the three of us or is the whole decathlon team coming?"

"Well, I don't think my parent's car can hold that many people." Ned answered hesitantly.

"So it's just the three of us?" she asked. "The Three Musketeers."

"Looks like it." Peter replied.

"Oh, I love those candy bars." Ned said in an entranced voice.

Michelle looked at him with lidded eyes. "I'm talking about the book." she specified.

"Oh." Ned sheepishly replied.

"When are we leaving?" asked Michelle.

"This Saturday." Peter replied.

Michelle smiled in response. "Cool." she says. "Text me when you're about to leave so we can walk to Ned's together, alright."

She didn't wait for a response as she got up from her desk and walked up to the front of the class. Peter was dumbstruck at Michelle's sudden demand but questioned nothing about it, as this was Michelle he was talking about. The two proclaimed "losers of Midtown High" turned around and went back to their own work, all while Mr. Garcia continued to call out names.

"Dude," Ned whispers into Peter's line of hearing. "she's totally into you."

Peter looked at his friend with a bewildered expression. "What makes you think that?" he asks.

"Because Michelle will never tell anyone to walk with her up front like that." Ned explained. "She'll only do that if she likes someone."

"Or if she's planning on killing them." Shane remarked across from them, all while not taking his eyes off his phone. The two dorks looked at their classmate with questionable looks, earning a glance from the music loving teen himself. "What? It's just a theory." he said defensively.

Ned turned back to Peter. "Point is, she has it out for you, in a good way of course."

Peter looked at Ned with the same bewildered expression. "You need to stop watching romance movies, dude." Peter says as he goes back to working on his web fluid design in his notebook.

"But _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ is such a good movie, dude." Ned defended.

"Ned Leeds." Mr. Garcia called out.

"Here." Ned responded.

"Peter Parker."

"Present." Peter replied as he looked up from his notebook.

"Cindy Moon."

"Here." Cindy chirped.

"Eugene Thompson."

"That's my name, don't wear it out, baby." Flash quipped, earning a few groans and eye rolls from his classmates.

Mr. Garcia set the clipboard down on his desk and grabbed a pile of papers sitting right on top of it. "Alright," he began. "now that attendance is out of the way, it's time to move onto the lesson. Flash, would you care to come up here and write the equation from yesterday?"

"I sure would, Mr. Garcia." Flash giddily replied as he began making his way up to the front board.

On his way there, Flash passed by Max's desk and 'accidentally' knocked over his glasses case on the ground, earning him a glare from Max.

"Really?" he asked as he glared at Flash.

Flash gave off an innocent smile as Max sighed in annoyance while shaking his head; he bent down to grab his pencil case. While doing so, Flash, once again, 'accidentally' spilled Max's water bottle all over his notebook, ruining all the contents inside.

Water was splashed all over Max's back, causing him to immediately sit up and see the mess that Flash created. Max grew a furious expression as he began glaring daggers towards Flash.

"Come on! Are you serious?!" Max practically yelled.

"Oops." Flash 'innocently' replied.

"Dude, that took me weeks just to work on the prototype sketch, man!" Max yelled. "Now I'm gonna have to start over again in case my current generator doesn't work!"

"I missed the part where that's my problem." Flash replied in an asshole kind of tone as he began walking back to the front of the class.

Max began to get up, clenching his fist as hard as he could, until he felt something tug his shirt sleeve from behind. He turned around to see Cindy looking at him, a sympathetic look on her face.

"Max." she says. "No. Don't do it. You'll just get in trouble."

"But he can't get away for that!" Max exclaimed.

"Karma will take care of him one day." Cindy reassured. "Just sit down and keep your chin up. Everyone has a bad day."

Max exhaled through his nostrils and sat back down in his seat. "It better take care of him soon because I wanna kick his ass so badly."

"We all do, Max." Cindy said. "But now's not the time. The last thing I want to see is you getting in trouble or something bad happening to you. So sit down, continue on with class, and soon, you'll forget all about it."

Max thought about it for a second before eventually exhaling through his nose again, plastering a warm smile on his face. "Thank you, Cindy." he says above a whisper.

At that moment, Flash came walking back again, having already written the question on the board, and slapped Max's head as hard as he can before walking again, snidely laughing in the process. Max held his head in pain as he glared knives at Flash, before remembering what Cindy said just now.

He shook his head as he turned to face the front of the class. "I hope his dog chokes on it's food." Max said in such anger and with a livid attitude.

"Did you really have to bring up a dog?" asked Cindy, a painful expression falling on her face.

"What?" Max asked. "I hate him but I don't want him to die."

Cindy rolled her eyes as she turned to face the board, as did Max and the rest of the class. Aside from Michelle and Shane, whom were busy reading and listening to music respectively. The two eventually made eye contact, causing both of to squint at each other.

Shane, however began to lick his lips and flick his tongue at Michelle, before quickly turning his attention back to his phone, acting as if nothing happened. Michelle gave off a slightly disgusted expression before going back to her book, stealing one last disgusted glance at Shane.

* * *

**(Ooh wee. What a tremendous start if I do say so myself…**

**Nah…)**


	2. Dates & Accidents

**(Second chapter… yaaaaaaaaaay- I'm bored now.)**

* * *

The school bell rang across the school, as many students walked out of their respective classes to either head to their lockers or to their next classes. Amongst these students was Shane Hertz, still having earbuds in his ears listening to music, whom was busy rummaging in his locker, grabbing a Calculus book before shutting the locker door. He proceeded to walk to his next class, passing by Peter Parker and Ned Leeds, while having a normal expression on his face.

Ned stood by Peter, who was busy grabbing his books and other objects for his next class, while also multitasking by holding a conversation with his best friend, or as he liked to be called, "the guy in the chair".

"Tobey Maguire or Andrew Garfield?" asked Ned.

Peter took out his Chemistry book before looking at his best friend. "Both are pretty good actors." Peter responded. "I mean, they both portray their characters well in their own way but if I have to pick a personal favorite: Tobey Maguire." Ned smiled as he nodded, hinting that he also agreed with Peter. "I mean, the guy's a really cool actor if I have to be honest. But Andrew Garfield is more athletic and can really pull of stunts that Tobey couldn't master in his movies."

Peter shut his locker door, ready to head to his next class. That is, until a familiar face approached the two. "What up, losers?" asked MJ, giving the two a friendly, warm smile.

"What's up, MJ?" asked Peter as he too also smiled.

"You gonna be here for practice today or are you gonna disappear like you always do?" asked his friend.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck in response. "Uh," he began, trying to think of an answer. "well it actually depends if I'm busy after school or not. I mean, my aunt may need me for something afterwards but I don't know exactly."

"That was poor grammar there, Pete." Ned commented.

Peter looked at his best friend in confusion, before catching on what he meant. "No," he began. "I was saying that she '_may'_ need me. I wasn't saying her name. I was pretty much saying that I wasn't sure so that's why I said 'may'. Her name could be… I dunno, Leslie, and I would still say 'may', you know?"

"Oooooh. Right. Right. Right. Right." Ned nodded his head after understanding what he meant."

"You guys done?" asked MJ, losing her smile and replacing it with an annoyed expression.

Peter and Ned sheepishly looked at her before equally sheepishly smiling. "Sorry." Peter apologized. "I honestly don't know." He saw her roll her eyes in response. "But I'll try to make it!" he quickly said. "I promise."

"You better keep that promise, loser." MJ responded.

"Oh, Peter," Ned suddenly said, grabbing Peter's shoulder. "uh I forgot to mention that I won't make it to movie night tonight."

Peter looked at him with a bewildered expression. "What?! Why not?!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"My mom is having a friend over and she wants me home when they come over." Ned explained. "I'm sorry, dude."

Peter sighed in a disheartened tone. "It's alright." he replied. "I understand."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Ned exclaimed. Both MJ and Peter looked at him with intrigued looks on their faces. "Maybe MJ can come over so that way movie night won't be wasted for you."

Peter grew wide eyes at the ridiculous idea while MJ slightly opened her eyes in shock but kept her calm appearance nonetheless. Peter turned to MJ, waiting for a reaction from her, before deciding to try and play it cool.

"Uh, you don't have to if you don't want to." Peter quickly tried to turn things back to normal.

"It's okay." MJ replied. "I don't mind. We're just watching a movie, right. I mean it's not like we're gonna be making out or having sex, right?... Right?" MJ squinted at him in suspicious.

Peter's face immediately flushed in response, going red as a beet or a tomato or any other kind of red colored food. Meanwhile, Ned began to hold in a chuckle while watching his friend suffer from emotions.

"Wha- N-N-No! No! N-Not at all! Why would- Why would I want to do that?!" Peter stuttered.

MJ smiled as she looked at her nervous friend. "Relax." she says. "I'm kidding. Of course I know we're not gonna be doing any of that stuff." Peter nervously chuckled in relief. "Just text me what time and I'll be there, alright?"

Once again, she didn't wait for a response and instead walked passed the two, patting Peter's right shoulder along the way, leaving an extremely stunned Peter. The superhero in disguised turned around to face his friend, giving him a betrayed expression.

"What?" asked Ned in response. "I did you a favor… Well actually _two_ favors."

"How did you do me two favors?!" asked Peter frantically.

"Well, one, I saved your movie night, and two, I got you a date with MJ." Ned smiled.

"Alright, let me do you one better. One: How did you save movie night if it's with MJ? Two: How did you make a date if it's with MJ?!"

"Well you got someone else to go to movie night with you and plus, it's with MJ, the girl likes you, dude." Ned reasoned, smiling all the way through.

"She doesn't like me!" Peter tried to explain. "This is MJ we're talking about. She doesn't like anyone… I think, and if she did, she wouldn't never go for a guy like me."

"She may not like you, but you like her." Ned replied, smiling once more.

Peter's face flushed once again for the second time that day. "What?" he asked. "I don't like her."

"Seriously, dude?" asked Ned, not believing him in the slightest. "It's written all over you face. It's pretty obvious you do."

Peter stayed silent as he stood there, unable to come up with an excuse or a response. "Okay, so maybe I do." he admitted. "But that doesn't mean she likes me."

"You won't know until tonight." Ned replied.

"Who's to say that anything _WILL_ happen tonight?!" Peter exclaimed.

"Like I said:" Ned said. "'You won't know until tonight.'" he smiled afterwards.

Peter glared at Ned with a disappointed expression on his face. "I really do hate it when you put me in a corner sometimes. I really do."

Ned placed an arm around Peter's shoulders as the two began to walk away. "It's for your own good, dude." he says.

The two began walking down the hall, passing by Max and Cindy by the set of lockers; Max was getting some school utensils from his locker while Cindy waited beside him.

"So you're planning on testing the generator tonight?" asked Cindy.

Max closed his locker and looked towards his friend. "Yeah." he responded. "I'm hoping it'll work this time. I worked a long time on this and I don't want it to put all that work in for nothing."

"I'm sure it'll work." Cindy gave him a reassuring smile.

Max smiled back, loving that cute little smile that his friend always gives. "You think your device will work as well?"

Cindy shrugged. "I won't know until I test it as well." she responds.

"Maybe we could test our projects together? If you're not busy of course." Max sheepishly asked.

"Sure." Cindy responded, growing a wide smile. "What time?"

"Well my generator can't really… 'go' anywhere without being dragged so right now it's stuck in my garage." he explains. "You can bring your device over at my house and we could test our projects there. Does 8:00 tonight work for you?"

"I'm free at that time." Cindy responded, still smiling.

Max's smile grew 10x at her acceptance. "Great!" he enthusiastically replied. "I'm looking forward to it!"

At that moment, Flash walked passed them, before slamming his palm on the set of lockers, creating a loud BANG in the area, scaring poor Max. The young teen turned to see the rich student walking away, a mocking smile on his face as he continued to walk down the crowded hallway.

Max sighed in annoyance as he shook his head. "What a dick." he quietly spits out like it was venom

"Yeah," Cindy agrees. "just be glad he's not in your Decathlon team and you're forced to practice with him everyday after school."

Max chuckled as he shook his head. "I don't envy you one bit." he says.

"Ya know," Cindy begins. "_you_ should join the Decathlon team! You're really brilliant. We could use someone like you on our team since Liz left a month ago."

"Nah." Max declines. "I'm not into the decathlon. I'm more of an engineering guy myself. I'm sure you'll find a replacement soon."

"I hope we will." Cindy says.

At that moment, the bell rings, as many students now began running to their classes instead of walking. "Well, I better go." Max says. "Or else Ms. Jane will give me a detention."

"Yeah. I better go too." Cindy says. "Bye, Max." She gives off one final wave before running away.

"Bye, Cindy!" Max yells as he waves back at her.

Cindy turned around, a huge smile plastered on her face, before turning the corner. Max stood there, a mesmerized look on his face as his face flushed red. He sighed deeply, as if he met an angel or the love of his life, before turning around and proceeding to run to his next class down the hallway.

* * *

"Charles, when did King Louis XVI die?" asked Michelle as she held an index card in her hands.

"January 21st, 1973." Charles confidently replied. However, Michelle's raised eyebrow and glare made him think otherwise, before he realized his blunder. "I mixed up the numbers again, didn't I?"

"I'm pretty sure the French Revolution didn't happen 40 years ago, Chuck." Abe said.

"You don't think I don't know that?" asked Charles in an defensive manner.

"I'll give it to you since you were close." Michelle said as she switched index cards. "But they won't allow that during the tournament so you better practice your blunders or else."

Charles gulped, not wanting to face the wrath that is Michelle Jones. "Yes, m'am."

Michelle turned her eyes to another classmate and smiled. There she saw her friends, Peter and Ned, currently whispering to each other. Unbeknownst to her, they were currently talking about _her._ Though in a good way.

"So what movie are you planning on watching tonight?" whispered Ned.

"I don't know." Peter answered. "I'm pretty sure she's not into _Star Wars_ or _Back to the Future_."

"Maybe she's into romantic comedies." Ned guessed.

Peter raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "Really?" he asked in a 'are-you-serious' kind of way. "Michelle Jones? Romantic comedies?"

"Yeah, you're right." Ned nodded his head after realizing his mistake. "I feel like documentaries are more her thing."

Peter sighed in defeat. "Whatever." he says. "We'll just figure it out when we get there."

"Peter!" Michelle suddenly yelled. Peter immediately shot his head up, facing his friend. "You still with us?" she asked.

"Uh.. Y-Yeah." Peter stammered.

"Good." Michelle simply said, though in a stern manner. "Keep it that way." She looked down onto the index card she was holding and immediately grew a smile. "Speaking of which. Peter!"

Michelle proceeded to write a problem on a whiteboard, as Peter and the rest of the Decathlon team waited for the soon to be revealed question. A few moments later, Michelle turned the whiteboard around, finally revealing the question. Said question appeared to be a mathematics problem, except it wasn't at the same time.

"Solve this equation, Parker." Michelle ordered.

Peter, along with the other members of the Decathlon team, stared at the equation with immensely confused expressions.

"Holy crap." Abe said, breaking the silence.

"What the hell is that?" asked Cindy, also staring at the equation on the whiteboard.

"The formula to… Ed's Secret Sauce?" guessed Charles.

"Peter, you have an answer?" asked Michelle.

Peter began to rapidly open and close his mouth, confusion taking over his body. He decided to just say something at some point because he didn't want to _NOT_ just say anything.

"3?" he asked.

"Is that it?" asked Michelle, raising an eyebrow.

"...Yeah?"

"Sorry to lower your ego, Parker, but you are incorrect." Michelle said.

"Oooooooooooooooohhh!" Flash dramatically cheered as he threw his papers in the air behind her.

Michelle turned around to face the obnoxious teenager. "Flash, would you care to give it a try?" she asked as she faced the whiteboard towards him.

After taking one look at the whiteboard, without even analyzing the equation, Flash immediately to die down his excitement. "Oooooooooooohhh… No…" he sheepishly replied.

"Mr. Harrington, do you know?" asked Cindy.

The teacher was too busy looking at the whiteboard, he himself displaying an immense level of confusion. "My God. I've never seen this equation before in my life." he mutters loud enough for the whole team to hear.

"I guess that answers _my_ question." Cindy mumbled to herself.

At that moment, the gymnasium doors opened, revealing it to be Shane carrying two boxes, earbuds still in his ears.

"_Wooooaah!_" he sang in a loud-quiet tone. "_Livin' on a prayer!_" He opened his eyes and looked at the teacher he was walking to. "Hey, Mr. Harrington." he greeted. "I got those new Decathlon uniforms you ordered."

"Thanks, Shane." Mr. Harrington thanked. "Just put them on the stage over there."

"Alrighty then." Shane said as he made his way to the stage. "Sup, nerds. What's goin' on?"

"Practicing for Decathlon." Cindy replied.

Shane made his way up the stage and dropped the boxes next to the tables. "Cool." he says as he groans. "What's the subject? History? Chemistry? Calculus?"

"It's actually that equation on the whiteboard." she replies.

"Ned?" asked Michelle, hoping he would have the answer.

Ned shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't- I don't know." he sheepishly says.

Michelle sighs in disappointment as she face palms; Shane meanwhile stood up and took one look at the equation on the whiteboard, before he too sighed and rolled his eyes. He reached over to Cindy's table and pressed the bell on it.

"The answer is -8πα. (minus eight pi alpha)" Shane casually says.

Michelle turned the index card around to view the answer. She widened her eyes as she looked at the answer on the back of the index card.

"That's correct." she says in a surprised tone.

"What?!" Abe shouts as Charles next to him fell of his chair.

To say everyone was surprised was an understatement; everyone turned their heads to Shane. "What the hell, Shane?!" Cindy shouted.

"_-ready or not! You live for the fight when that's all that you've got! Wooooooooooaaaah, we're halfway there! Wooooooaaaah! Livin' on a prayer!_" Shane sung to himself before turning to his schoolmate, taking one earbud out of his ear. "I'm sorry. What?"

"How the hell did you know the answer?!" questioned Ned in an extremely impressed/surprised tone.

"I may listen to more music than pay attention to class in school, but at home, I study physics in my spare time." Shane explained.

He suddenly began to slightly dance on the stage, listening to the music in his earbuds. Michelle turned to Mr. Harrington, whom in return, turned to her as well, as the two nodded their heads, silently agreeing with each other. Michelle turned to Shane and smiled.

"Hey, Shane." she calls out.

Shane immediately stopped humping the air, stopping his little dance, as he turned to face her while taking off his last earbud. "Huh?" he asks.

"How would you like to join the Decathlon team?" Michelle asks, smiling. "We need someone to replace Liz after she left a while ago."

"Who the hell is Liz?" asked Shane as he raised an eyebrow, genuinely confused on who she was talking about.

"We need a guy who aces in Physics anyway." Michelle continued.

Shane blew a raspberry as he looked up in the air, thinking hard on his decision. "Well, I mean, I have piano lessons after school every Tuesday and Thursday." he says. "Plus I do have Science Bowl next week… What do I get if I join?"

"Me not beating you to a pulp every time you start singing to yourself in class." Michelle blankly said.

"When do I start?" asked Shane immediately, not losing his casual expression.

"You can either start right now or Friday." Michelle says.

"Well I'm busy right now. So…" Shane says as he lingers on.

"Are you busy on Friday?" asked Michelle.

"Unless you count listening to domestic violence from a married couple right next to your bedroom as being 'busy', then no, I'm not."

"Jesus Christ, Shane!" Sally exclaimed in a horrified tone.

"Oh, you know Carlton Drake?" Shane asks.

"Founder of Life Foundation?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah, I'm heading to San Francisco next month to take a look at the labs." Shane replies. "Hopefully I'll get to see Mr. Drake there and see the new alien lifeforms that he found. I'm so excited... also my grandmother lives in San Francisco so we're going to go see her as well, so... Yeah." Shane shrugs. "Anyway, I would love to stay but I gotta deliver some boxes to a Mr. Delmar. Says something about a broken fruit stand or something." Peter sunk in his seat a little bit after hearing that. "Anyway. I got places to be, an argument to listen to, and- oooooh! I love this song!" He exclaims as he places the earbuds back in his ear.

"I'll see you guys this Friday!" he yells as he begins walking away. "Bye, Abe!"

"Bye, Shane." Abe happily says as he waves goodbye.

Shane turns around and begins to dance his way to the gymnasium doors, singing along the way. "_Just call me angel of the morning, angel! Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby!_" he sings as he exits the room.

The entire Decathlon team sat quietly in their seats, speechless at what happened in front of them. "How he managed to get in this school still baffles me to this day." Michelle says aloud.

The bell that was on Abe's and Charles' table suddenly fell, falling right on top of Charles' crotch, causing him to groan in pain and grab his groin area in the process.

* * *

The front door opened to Peter's apartment, as the young teen walked in, placing his house keys in the bowl next to the door.

"Hey, May!" he called out. "I'm home!"

At that moment, his aunt May turned the corner, a smile on her face. "Hi, sweetie." she greeted. "How was school today?"

"It was fine." Peter replied as he made his way to the living room. "We have a new member on the Decathlon team though… I think… Oh and also I'm having a friend over for movie night."

"What time will Ned be here?" asked Aunt May as she grabbed a vase of flowers.

"Oh, it's actually not Ned. It's another friend." Peter sheepishly explained.

Aunt May walked over to the kitchen sink and began emptying the vase filled with dirty water. "Another friend?" she questioned. "What's their name?"

"MJ." Peter answered.

Aunt May turned off the water and placed the flowers in the vase that was now filled with clean water. "Well, I hope this MJ won't cause a ruckus." Aunt May says. "The last thing I need are stains on the floor because he couldn't settle down and dropped his drink."

"A-Actually, Aunt May…" Peter nervously began. "MJ is… a girl." he hesitantly says.

At that moment, Aunt May dropped the vase of flowers onto the ground in shock, shattering it completely as glass went flying everywhere and water spilled the floor. "A girl?!" she repeats.

Peter immediately regretted saying anything. "Yeah." he quietly says.

The next thing shocked Peter to a halt. What happened next was something Peter never thought his Aunt May would do in this situation. He was grabbed as arms wrapped around him as he was pressed against his Aunt May's chest.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so proud of you!" she exclaims in pure happiness.

"Proud?" he questions. "Why are you proud?"

"Because you finally have a girlfriend." she explains.

Peter's face immediately flushed as he went red as a tomato. "Aunt May!" he shouts in embarrassment. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Not yet." Aunt May points out.

Peter rolls his eyes as he blushed some more. "Not ever!" he retorted. "We're just friends! That's it! Ned couldn't make it so Michelle offered to come by… Well, actually Ned suggested Michelle to come and she said yes, but-"

"She said yes!" Aunt May cheered as she hugged her nephew some more.

"But we're only gonna be watching a movie!" Peter explained.

Aunt May suddenly grew a serious face as she cupped Peter's face and smushed it. "That _better_ be all what you guys are gonna do." she said in a threatening tone. "Because if I hear your bed squeaking tonight-"

"Oh! Oh! Oh, God no, May!" Peter shouted in disgust. "No! We're not gonna be doing that! Just watching a movie, I swear!"

Aunt May sighed through her nose as she looked at her nephew. "I know." she says. "What movie will you two be watching?"

"I uh, I don't know." he says.

"You two are gonna have a movie night without knowing what movie you two are gonna watch?" she asks.

"Well, what I mean is that I don't know _yet_." Peter clarifies. "We'll discuss it when she gets here."

"And what time is that?"

"She told me to text her the time, so I'm thinking maybe around… 8:00?" Peter shrugged.

The two stood in silence for a brief moment, before Aunt May spoke up.

"Well what are you doing standing here for?!" Aunt May exclaims. "Call the girl! Meanwhile I need to clean the mess that I just made." she says as she grabs a broom and a dustpan.

Peter turns around to go to his room while his aunt cleaned the mess on the floor; he grabbed his phone from his pocket and picked her contact and brought the phone to his ear. It rang a few times before eventually she picked up.

_Hey, loser._

"Hey, MJ." he replies. "Uh, does 8:00 work for you tonight?" he asks.

_Yeah, that works for me._

"Cool! Uh… Yeah! I'll uh… I'll just see you then, alright?"

_See you then, loser._

"Bye, MJ." he says.

_Later, dork._

Right then and there, they both hang up, prompting Peter to let out a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

Later that night, Peter was in the kitchen, not getting everything ready since the two would discuss plans when MJ would get there, but getting a drink of water from the fridge. He grabbed a water bottle and proceeded to close the fridge and drink the entire bottle in one sitting.

At that moment, he heard knocking on the door, causing him to place the bottle down so he could answer it. He looked through the peephole to see MJ standing behind the door.

Flashing a smile, Peter unlocked it and opened it, giving her a warm smile. "Hey, MJ." he says.

"Sup, dork." she says back.

"Uh, come in. Come in." he says as he lets her in.

Michelle steps into the apartment and begins to examine her surroundings, a little fascinated on what the inside of Parker's apartment looked like.

"Nice place." she says.

"Thanks." Peter replies back. "Uh, so I have a confession to make."

Michelle turns around and cocks an eyebrow. "You have a secret crush on me or what, Parker?" she asks.

Peter immediately turns red in response. "Wha- Wha- Wha- What? No?! I mean, no! I mean- I mean- I mean, 'No, that's not what I was gonna say.' Not, 'No. I don't have a crush on you.'" Peter explains.

"So you _do_ have a crush on me then?" Michelle says, giving off a suspicious look.

"No!" Peter immediately responds. "I mean, not in the context of, 'Why would I have a crush on you.' I just mean that- Ugh! I was gonna say that I don't know what movie we were gonna watch since I don't know what kind of movies you like." Peter says in one breath as he begins perspiring like crazy.

Michelle, in response, chuckled as she looked at her friend. "You're so easy to mess with, ya know." she says. Peter felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "But I'm kind of flattered that you didn't pick a movie without me to be honest."

Peter nervously chuckled as he stood there like an idiot.

"But I'm pretty sure my type of movies would bore you so why don't we just pick what you want to watch." Michelle suggests.

"But then you'll be bored as well." Peter reasons. "I don't want that. Why don't we just choose a movie that we both like."

Michelle shrugged. "Fair enough." she says. "We doing this on Netflix or DVD?"

"Uh…" Peter struggles to come up with an answer. "Usually me and Ned go with Netflix."

"Then I guess we're gonna be Netflix and Chilling tonight, huh Parker?" Michelle seductively says in a playful manner. Peter, once again, flushed immediately at her response, prompting her to silently laugh and smile. "I'm just joking." she says.

"Oh." Peter says before nervously chuckling. "Uh, I'm gonna get us some snacks. Why don't you choose a movie, alright?"

"I'll just choose one when you get back so we can choose one that we both want to watch." Michelle replies.

Peter nods his head before he walks over to the kitchen, where he pours an entire bowl of tortilla chips. "You want soda or water?"

"Do you have Grape Crush?" she asks.

Peter looks in the fridge before turning back to his friend. "No." he says. "Just Pepsi and Diet Pepsi… and one half a bottle of cherry flavored carbonated water… it's probably my aunt's."

"I'll take a Pepsi… 'Pedro'." Michelle deviously says.

Peter immediately realized that she saw his username on the Netflix app on the TV. "Uh, for the record, I didn't choose that name." he says. "My aunt chose it for me."

"You do realize you can rename yourself on here, right?" Michelle asks.

"I know that!... I just haven't had time to get to it yet." He says the last part quietly. He afterwards heavily sighed as he grabbed the two soda cans. "This is gonna be a long night." he says as he shuts the fridge door.

* * *

At the same time, another high school pair are meeting up in the suburbs, though on a different occasion than a casual movie night. A garage door opened in silent, suburban neighborhood, as its opener, Max Dillon, walked inside said garage, followed by Cindy.

Shortly afterwards, Max turned on the light to his garage, revealing a small generator on the workshop table. On the side of the garage was a large tank of electric eels on the ground. The two walked over to said generator before Max grabbed it placed it on the ground.

"Well…" he says with a strained voice. "here it is. The Bio-Electrical Generator… a work in progress."

"Looks cool." Cindy says.

"Yeah." Max agrees. "It's about to get cooler once we start testing this thing."

Cindy, meanwhile, walked over to the tank of eels and began examining them. "Where'd you get these?" she asked.

"My dad works at Oscorp." Max says. "They're genetically modified eels so that they can produce more electricity than they normally could. My dad pulled a few strings so that I could have a few for my project. Imagine, Cindy." Max then walked up in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "Imagine what a normal, unmodified could bring to this generator. It could light up a whole factory with it's electricity!... Imagine what a modified eel could do… We could save millions." Max finishes as a huge grin grew upon his face.

Cindy also smiles at Max's hopeful eyes before he lets go of her shoulders and turns back to his generator. "Now, I just need to connect this cable to an electric eel and we should be good to go."

Max grabbed a pair of electrician's gloves and placed them on his hands; he grabbed a cable and walked over to the tank, bending down to reach inside to connect the cable onto an electric eel. Meanwhile, Cindy was examining the tank of eels, noticing the discoloration of the water.

"Why is the water so… foggy and green?" she asks.

"The water in there is a special fluid." Max explains. "Made by Oscorp scientists to sustain a modified eel's life. Normal water isn't enough for the eels so they had to bio-engineer the water so that it would be perfect for them. Modified water for modified eels."

Max grabbed a hook from the side of the table and placed it in the tank, grabbing a random eel. He lifted the eel up as it began spewing electricity, but thanks to the electrician's glove he was wearing, Max was unaffected by it. He placed the cable around the electric eel before setting it back down into the water and inside the tank.

He walked away from the tank, taking off his electrician's gloves in the process, before he made his way to his generator.

"Now," he begins. "all we need to do is connect this generator to an everyday object. Like uh… like a blender, or coffee maker."

"What about a drill?" Cindy asks, holding a drill.

Max smiled in response. "Excellent." he says as he grabs the drill. He then proceeds to take out the batteries before connecting the generator cables onto the outlets of the drill. Since there were no batteries, the drill wouldn't be able to function properly, but Max proved this to be false afterwards.

He pressed the button on the drill and much to Cindy's surprise, it powered up and began to function properly, the drill spinning in place. Max began laughing as he looked at his friend, whom was clapping and giggling. "You did it!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Yeah… I did." Max says in astonishment. Suddenly, his smile leaves his face, as a more serious one took over. "But this is just a drill. A device that needs a battery. What we need is something that requires a large amount of energy and power that a simple Double A battery won't power up. Like a- Like a…"

Max turned his head towards the garage door, noticing the perfect applicant for his next experiment. Parked out on the curb was his mother's car. He suddenly grew a huge grin as he turned to Cindy. "Like a vehicle." he says.

Cindy raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Are you sure about that, Max?" she asks. "What if something goes wrong."

"Risks are part of laboratory science." Max rebuttals. "To try and make sure there are no flaws and to fix any if there are some. There's not time to be a coward."

"But we can at least wait until we work out the flaws of the generator." Cindy retorts. "Something might go wrong if you test it on a bigger machine with a small generator. We may need a bigger generator for this. Let's at least wait until we're prepared. Maybe work on it for a few weeks?"

"Few weeks?!" Max exclaims in bewilderment. "In a few weeks, the science fair would be over and my chance in recognition will be dead. Sometimes, you've gotta do things yourself, Cindy. It's the only option. To test and fix." Max grabbed Cindy's shoulders in a firm grip as he got close to her face. "All part of science."

Max turned around and to go and grab his generator, placing the drill in his hands on the table counter. However, he carelessly laid the drill on it's side, leaning on the edge. As Max went to pick up his generator, the drill fell, right on top of his project, nearly destroying the engine.

Sparks flew everywhere as two plugs unattached from each other, while one of the cables tore, revealing open and broken wires from underneath the cable. The cable tear was invisible to Max's eye, since it was on the underside of the back cable of the generator, going unnoticed by the young teen.

Max fell backwards on his butt in surprise, nearly almost frying his face.

"Max!" Cindy called out as she ran to him.

The girl helped her friend up to his feet, as he dusted off dirt on his clothes. "Thanks." he says.

In front him, Max could see the two plugs unplugged from each other. "I'm sorry about your project." Cindy apologizes in sympathy.

"What're you sorry about?" Max asks. "All I need to do is plug them back in and we're golden."

The teen bent down and grabbed the plugs, preparing to plug them in. However, he hesitated. Something inside him was telling him not to do it. Instincts he supposed. He ignored these feelings and cautiously plugged the two plugs in and… nothing. Nothing happened.

He blew the biggest sigh of relief in his entire life, feeling all the weight on his shoulders disappear. He turned around, still crouching by the generator, and gave Cindy an assuring smile.

"See?" he says. "We're golden."

Max then began patting the cables upon success. However, unbeknownst to him, he accidentally grabbed onto the torn cable with the broken wires hanging loose. Max was then suddenly electrocuted, as his whole body was like a sponge, absorbing all the electricity, frying him from the inside.

Max violently let go of the generator, but not before ripping the entire broken cable with loose wires hanging in the process. He was then thrown face first into tank of electric eels, bringing the cable with him in the water. Startled by the sudden intruder, the electric eels began attacking and biting Max, as he continued to get electrocuted some more.

Not only was he getting electrocuted by the eels, but thanks to the open cable, he was also getting electrocuted in the water. Max screamed underwater, forming violent bubbles to pop up on top of the surface. Cindy immediately ran over to save her friend, but was stopped by a static shocking coming out of Max's body.

Suddenly, the tank of eels burst open, bathing Max in it's special liquid. He slipped on the liquid and fell down, falling face first onto his own generator, getting electrocuted even more. He continued to scream as loud as he could as electricity began to flow into and inside his body.

Inside his body, his molecular structure and his DNA began morphing and changing. Small static shocks began zapping away his DNA, causing it to turn into electricity itself. Soon, every molecule and any form of DNA began to suddenly change into pure electricity. It was as if he was being mutated or being genetically engineered into something different.

Back with Max, he continued to scream in pure pain and agony, until suddenly, he seized electrocution, as well as screaming. Cindy, butt first on the ground, stared at her friend with wide eyes, seeing his limp body on the ground, his face buried in what was left of his generator.

"Max?" she says. She received no answer. "**MAAAAAAAAAAX!"**


	3. More Dates and More Accidents

**(*insert author's note here…*)**

* * *

While an accident has just occurred down in the suburbs, in town, two certain teens continued on with their movie night. Peter and Michelle sat quietly on the couch, currently watching a random movie Michelle picked on Netflix.

"I feel like Chris Pratt would play as an intergalactic character." Peter comments while his eyes were still on the movie in front of him. "Like, he would play as this kind of… jerkish character but also extremely funny."

"So like…" Michelle then turned to her friend. "any character portrayed by Chris Pratt?"

"Well except Andy Dwyer from Parks and Rec." Peter explains. "He's just all around funny."

"Yeah." Michelle agrees. "But I like Ron Swanson more."

"Same." Peter replies.

The two then fell in an awkward silence, less awkward thanks to the movie in front of them. Both of them, although would not openly admit this, were actually enjoying each other's company. Just two friends watching a movie together. That's all they were. Friends.

For some reason, that upset Peter's stomach and heart. He liked her. As a friend of course. But as of recently, he's been having doubts of his platonic feelings towards his weird friend who happened to be a girl.

Was she his friend? Did he only like her just as that? A friend?

He's been having second thoughts about his feelings towards her the past few days. Ever since Liz left, Peter found an empty void in his heart, that felt like it could never been replaced. That is, until he met MJ.

Not MJ, the weird girl who sat at the same lunch table with him and Ned. Not MJ, the girl who's always sticking her nose in her books. Not MJ, the girl always insulting her peers and classmates.

But MJ as the friend he gained on that sole day. The day she became captain of the Decathlon team. From then on, he and MJ became closer, and when two friends get closer, one of them are bound to grow feelings for the other.

Peter knew, right then and now, that _he_ was that friend. He finally realized that he developed a crush on MJ without him even realizing it. It felt weird, having a crush on a friend. Especially when they friend was weird to begin with, but in a good kind of weird.

He guessed that's what caught his attention towards her. How she acted so differently than other girls of the school. She stood out… and he liked that about her. She was unique. But how could he explain these feelings to her without making it weird.

During the awkward silence, Peter was having an internal struggle about his newfound feelings for his friend. Fidgeting in place while sweat fell down lazily from his forehead. Not wanting to make the moment even more awkward, Peter decided to speak up and try to pry some information out of Michelle, regarding her feelings towards, though in a sneaky manner.

"Hey, MJ, I-"

He's suddenly cut off by the 'DING' notification sound from MJ's phone. She grabbed it and read the newly sent text to her. Suddenly, her calm demeanor turned to one of mild panic.

"Oh my God." she says as she suddenly stands up.

"What?" Peter asks, standing up as well.

Michelle turned to Peter, the panicked expression not leaving her face. "That was Cindy."

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"I don't know." Michelle replies. "She said Max was in an accident just now and that he's in the hospital."

"What?!" Peter exclaims in horror.

"I'm sorry, Peter." she apologizes. "I have to go. To make sure she's okay."

Michelle suddenly grabbed her jacket and began speed walking towards the front door. "I'm coming with you!" Peter exclaims as he turns off the TV and follows his friend.

"Why?" she asks.

"Cuz Cindy's my friend as well… kind of." he shrugs. "But she's still my teammate and classmate and I still care about her well being."

"Okay, fine. We'll take my car." Michelle says as she opens the front door.

"You drive a car?" Peter asks as the two exit the apartment.

"No, my dad drove me here." she explains. "I'll just call him to pick us up."

"What're you gonna tell him?" Peter asks as he locks the door.

"Uh, that my friend got hurt and another friend is in the hospital. What else?" she asks.

"Oh… right." Peter sheepishly said as the two made a jog for the elevator. "Hey, uh, quick question."

"Shoot." Michelle says as she pushes the elevator button.

"Who's Max?" Peter asks.

Michelle turns to her friend, a bewildered expression on her face. "You don't know Max Dillon?" she asks; at that moment, the elevator arrived.

"Who?" he asks once more.

"Smart kid, about your height, wild black, spiky hair, wears glasses." Michelle explained as the two step foot in the elevator.

"Don't recognize him." Peter replies as he too, stepped inside the elevator.

Michelle presses the ground button inside the elevator. "Yeah, he hasn't made that much of an impression in the school." she says. "Few people barely know him and I'm pretty sure Cindy's his only friend."

"Poor kid." Peter comments as the elevator door shuts.

* * *

Shane sat in his rolling chair in his bedroom, his legs leaning up against his desk, still in his school attire: plain gray open hoodie, black T-Shirt with the words "Love Hump" written in bold, white letters, navy blue jeans and black boots, as well as his gray beanie with black hair sticking out of it.

He held a PS4 controller in his hands, rapidly smashing buttons and constantly holding down the right trigger button, as he continued to play his video game in peace.

_We have taken Objective Duff._

_There's an enemy medic!_

_*BABABABABABABABANG!*_

_We captured the objective! Hold onto it!_

_Right there! An enemy tank!_

_We are losing Objective Charlie._

_*BABABABABABABABABANG!*_

"What?! You think it's easy working all day?!" the muffled shouts of a grown man could be heard from the other side of Shane's bedroom wall.

Shane paid no attention to this and continued to play his game.

"No, I don't think it's easy working all day!" the muffled shouts of a woman could be heard shortly afterwards.

"I do so much for this family and you can't even repay with a beer!? Or sex?!" the man's voice grew louder.

"You don't deserve beer or sex for the way you treat me!"

"The hell did you just say?!"

"OWWWWWW!"

At that moment, the wall shook, indicating something or someone was pushed up against it, or perhaps punched. The woman next door suddenly began crying her eyes out, as Shane now paid attention to the side of his room, still slightly paying attention to his video game.

"You think I like doing that?!" the man shouted some more. Shane continued to make glances to his wall, but still paid most of his attention to his game. "You think I wanted to do that?! Well guess what! I have to! I have to because you're so stupid, you dumb, ugly whore!"

"Not in front of the baby- OOOOOWWW!"

The woman began crying some more as the wall shook once again as a photo frame that was nailed to Shane's wall shook upon impact. Shane continued to steal glances at his wall before going back to his game.

"Now go get me a beer, bitch!" the man's final, muffled shout was heard.

Suddenly, silence was all that could be heard from the other side. The only sounds in the room now was Shane's video game, which he continued to play.

_I need ammunition!_

_An enemy airship has been deployed._

_*BABABABABABABABABABANG!*_

_Move it! Move it!_

Shane suddenly glanced over to his wall, before pounding it with his fist. "Hey!" he shouted. "Less silence, more fighting!" he shouts at his neighbors before going back to his video game.

_We have taken Objective Charlie._

* * *

Michelle and Peter hurriedly ran out of the elevator and approached the nearest nurse of the hospital. "Excuse me." Michelle said. "Can you tell me what room Max Dillon's in?"

"Michelle! Peter!" a voice called out from across the hall.

The two looked to see Cindy, waving at the two, sporting a bandage on her right cheek. "Cindy!" Michelle calls out as the two run up to her.

As the two were running up to their friend, Peter turned his attention to the right of him, noticing his Physics teacher, Mrs. Warren, crying onto her husband's shoulder, standing outside a hospital room.

"Are you okay?" Michelle asks to her friend.

"It's not me you should be asking." Cindy replies.

At that moment, the door beside them suddenly opened, revealing a doctor holding a clipboard. Said doctor closed the door and turned around to face the three mid-teenagers, revealing his name tag: Dr. Cody Martinez.

"How is he?" asked Cindy.

Dr. Martinez swallowed a bit before giving the facts. "Surprisingly, he's doing well." he answers, much to the relief of Cindy. "We stabilized him as much as we could and we just got his heart rate to go down." He suddenly took a moment to pause, swallowing some more. "But, uh…" he hesitated. "I'm gonna be frank with you… he should be dead."

Cindy grabbed her heart after hearing that comment. "The moment when he fell face first onto the little generator of his should've fried his brain." he explains. "He would've lost all motor functions before he slipped into a coma and die. But, miraculously… he didn't. His brain is fully intact. Undamaged, as if nothing happened." The three teens grew confused expressions after the brief explanation. "What's even more weird is that he doesn't appear to have any damage to his skin, since you claimed that the eels attacked him, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct." Cindy responded.

"Eels?" Peter asks. "What eels?"

"The only damage to his skin is a… humongous scar on his face, from when he fell onto the generator. Other than that… he's fine." Dr. Martinez sounded as if he couldn't believe it himself, which he probably couldn't. "No internal damage, no external aside from the star shaped scar on his face, his brain still retains his functions… but… we couldn't draw blood from him."

"What do you mean?" asked Michelle, completely confused.

"Well, usually during these procedures, we draw blood from our patients." Dr. Martinez explained. "But in Max's case, we couldn't find one drop of blood, not one. It was if all his blood… vanished. Disappeared into thin air. The brain needs blood in order maintain function, but the fact that his brain is still working, despite Max not having a single drop of blood in him, proves otherwise. If he didn't die from the generator, the lack of blood should've. I know for a FACT that he should be dead. He should've died _twice_."

The three looked inside the small, rectangular window of the door, seeing Max sleeping peacefully in his hospital bed, IV bags plugged in his arms as his chest risen and fell at a steady rate.

"Also," Dr. Martinez began. "we've detected some sort of energy radiating inside him. We can't really do anything right now since we just stabilized him. But, he's in perfect condition, so I have no choice but to relieve him until he wakes up."

"How long do you think that'll take?" Cindy asks.

Dr. Martinez shrugs in response. "No idea." he says. "He's not in a coma so maybe roughly in…" Dr. Martinez then checked his watch. "Uh, seven hours, maybe. More or less. I can't give you an official timestamp of when he's going wake up. That's all on his part."

Cindy nods her head afterwards. "Okay." she says. "Thank you, Dr. Martinez, for helping him."

"No problem." Dr. Martinez replies before he realizes something. "Well, actually, it _was_ a problem trying to figure out how he managed to survive the accident, but other than that… No, pretty much the whole thing was a problem."

"Alright." Cindy responds as she begins to walk away. "Thanks again, Dr. Martinez." She waves goodbye at him.

"Take care now." Dr. Martinez says before he goes back into Max's room.

Michelle, Peter and Cindy walked through the hallway together, heading towards the elevator. "How're you holding up?" asked Peter to Cindy.

"Well," she says. "I just saw my friend nearly die before me. How do you think I feel?! I'm shaken up! I'm worried sick about him!"

"But you heard what the doctor said." Peter retorts. "Max is totally fine. He should be out of the hospital by tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I'm worried why he doesn't have any blood in him." Cindy explains. "His brain can't survive without any blood."

"And yet, he's still alive." Peter argues. "I may not be a doctor, but I still trust a doctor's word. If he says that he's fine, he's fine. We won't know what'll happen to Max regarding his lack of blood until he wakes up. And if something does happen, we can bring him back here and they'll do a scan or something to figure out what is wrong."

"I'm gonna agree with Parker here, Cindy." Michelle chirps in. "The doctor _did_ say he should've died… twice, but he's still alive. Just don't worry about it."

Cindy sighed quietly, turning attention to the floor, suddenly finding it more interesting. "If only it was that simple." she says as the trio steps into the elevator.

* * *

The next morning, Max was still sound asleep in his hospital bed, his chest rising up and down at a steady and peaceful rate. Various doctors, nurses and patients walked passed the closed doors, creating small shadows every time they walked in front of the light onto Max's body and face.

At that moment, Max's eyes slowly opened, revealing his hazel pupils. He slowly shut them and reopened them, curiosity wondering his mind, before he slowly sat up. He looked all around him and realized he was in a dark, room with the only light source being the hallway lights illuminating the area. He turned to his side to see an IV bag next to him, with a needle connecting it to his arm.

He turned to his right side to see a note that read, **"Maximilian, get well. - Father"**. He grabbed the note and began looking at it, before setting it aside. He suddenly turned his attention to a metal tray on the table, able to see a partial reflection of his face. Though that was more than enough for him to see the sight in front of him.

He grabbed the tray and looked at it, growing wide eyes at his own reflection. Because of the accident, Max was given a star shaped scar all over his face. It was all over his face. His forehead, the side of his head, even on his cheeks. Max grew a horrified look at the tray before letting go of it, carelessly letting it slide off his lap and falling on the hospital floor.

He looked at his hands, wondering what has become him. He was horrified of the scar, to the point where actual tears began to leak out of his eyes. He inhaled deeply before letting out a shaky breath, indicating he was fighting back tears. He stared into his hands some more before eventually grabbing his entire face, hiding his abomination from anyone, despite the fact no one else was in his room.

He let out a few soft cries as tears fell down his cheek before falling off his face, staining the hospital sheets. He slowly uncovered his face and moved his hands to the side of his head, where he continued to silently cry some more. What has become of him? He's become a monster, he kept thinking.

He then suddenly turned his attention to a vase of roses next to his bed on the left, with a little note beside it. He grabbed one of the roses and began to stare at it, before he grabbed the note beside him. He looked at the note and read it:

**"Get well soon, Max. Miss you. Best wishes. Love: Cindy"**

Max read the card in his head, before leaking out new tears out of his eyes. He laid his head back on his pillow, silently crying some more as doctors and nurses alike continued to walk passed his door, not caring to check on him or not.

A single loud cry and a loud, violent gasp of air could be heard through Max's door, as everyone else continued on with day, while Max was having his own mental crisis.

But no one really seemed to care about his well being in the hospital, aside from Cindy, whom was not there at all.

* * *

Many students walked in the halls as the school bell rang, either heading to their lockers or their respective classes. One Shane Hertz walked inside Mrs. Warren's classroom, still occupied by Mr. Garcia instead of the actual teacher. Mr. Garcia waited for everyone to get into their seats so he could give the terrible news he was handed today.

"Alright class." he spoke up. "I have some terrible news." The whole class went silent as they paid attention to Mr. Garcia, including Shane, whom was in the middle of putting his earbuds in but decided to wait until after the announcement. "As you know, Mrs. Warren was at the hospital yesterday to see her mother. Unfortunately… her mother passed."

The group went silent, not knowing how to respond. "It'll be a few days, perhaps a week, before Mrs. Warren returns… I wish I could say this was the only bad news I was given today… As you may or may not have noticed, a student in this class is absent today."

The whole class looked at each other, wondering whom the teacher was talking about.

"I was informed earlier this morning that Maximilian Dillon was involved in an accident… a very, terrible, horrific accident." Mr. Garcia explained. "He was taken to the hospital immediately and I do not know when he'll be back. I may not be your actual teacher but I do fear for any student's safety, and I wish all of you a safe life… truly, I do. I have kids of my own and if I was informed that any one of them were involved in an accident, it would break my heart. So please, for both mine, your teachers' and your parents' sake, stay safe out there, because sometimes, a superhero won't always be there to save you… Not always." Mr. Garcia said quietly to himself, indicating that the last sentence was something personal for him.

After the brief announcement, Mr. Garcia went back to teaching the class, while many of the other students began whispering among themselves, and Shane went back to listening to old 60's - 80's music instead of listening to the subject at hand.

Many students leaned across their tables to talk to their peers, whispering all sort of statements and questions.

"I hope Mrs. Warren is okay."

"I feel bad for her."

"I'm so sorry about her loss."

"Who got in an accident again?"

"Who's Max? Do we know him?"

"I don't even know a Max in my life. I don't think I even met a person named Max before."

The latter questions really got Cindy riled up, but hid it amongst her classmates, not wanting to create a scene. She was embarrassed that people didn't know who their classmate was, to the point where she wanted to yell at them.

Over by the back, Michelle was reading a book by herself, though she paid attention to the subject at hand, as well as the murmurs going around the class. In Shane's matter, it couldn't be said the same, as he was too busy silently singing to himself while browsing his phone.

"_Oh, baby, give me one more chance. To show you that I love you. Won't you please let me back in your heart?_" Shane silently sang to himself.

Michelle rolled her eyes and loudly slammed her book shut before she grabbed one of her notebooks and threw it straight at Shane's crotch, causing him to groan in pain while grabbing his groin area.

"D'omph!" he groaned loudly. "I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me." he asks MJ.

"I said I wouldn't beat you to a pulp, not throw a notebook at you." Michelle corrected.

"But _why_ in the baby maker?" he groaned in pain before he fell out of his seat.

"So you're saying he's alright?" whispered Ned to Peter, regarding Max's condition.

"That's what the doctor said." Peter replied. "He said he should be dead but miraculously survived, but you wanna know the strangest thing? He doesn't have any blood in him."

"What?!" Ned whispered loudly. "Is that possible?! How is that possible?! How does he not have blood in him?!"

"I don't know!" Peter exclaimed in a loud whisper. "Even the doctor doesn't know. He knows for a fact that he should be dead without any blood, but again, he's still alive. His brain is functioning normal as well, despite having no blood."

"That's literally impossible." Ned says. He then gasped as he made an O shape with his mouth. "Do you think he's becoming a superhero."

Peter shrugged in response. "I don't know, Ned." Peter answers. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Because you're… you know." Ned responded.

Peter rolled his eyes in response. "Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I know every time when someone is gonna turn into a superhero."

"Yeah, good point." Ned says as he nods his head. The two sit in silence for a brief moment, as the teacher continued to explain that day's lesson, before Ned spoke up again. "So how was movie night with MJ?" he asks.

Peter shrugged, unable to come up with an actual answer. "It was alright, I guess." he says. "But I uh… I uh…" Peter struggled to get the words out of his mouth.

"You what?" Ned asked, before he thought up a horrible explanation. "You didn't bail on her, didn't you?!"

"What?! NO!" Peter shouted.

The whole class looked at Peter at his sudden shout, including Mr. Garcia and Shane, whom was recovering after his accident. "Is something the matter, Mr. Parker?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"Uh…" Peter stammered in embarrassment. "N-No, sir. Sorry about that, Mr. Garcia." he apologized.

Mr. Garcia continued to stare at him for a moment, before turning his attention back to the whiteboard. "So if we take a look at the previous equation, we would see that the mass of the cinder block…"

As Mr. Garcia continued on with the lecture, Ned and Peter leaned in closer to each other, continuing their own conversation.

"No, I didn't bail on her." Peter continued. "It's just that-" Peter sighed through his nostrils, not believing he was gonna say this. "I think I'm beginning to like MJ."

Ned then grew the widest smile he has even grew in his entire life. "Dude, really?!" he whispered loudly. Peter nodded his head in a sheepish manner. "Dude, that's awesome!"

"How is that awesome?" he asks.

"Now you _both_ have a crush on each other!" Ned excitingly said.

Peter suddenly grew wide eyes and lifted his hands in a defensive position. "Woah, woah, woah, woah." he said in a quick manner. "Who said MJ had a crush on me?"

"Come oooon." Ned said as he smiled at his friend. "It's so obvious she digs you. The way she looks at you during practice and everything proves it. The whole Decathlon teams knows about it."

"I think you guys are just straight up out of your minds." Peter says.

Ned shrugs. "Fine." he says. "But if you want my advice-"

"Which I don't want but I know you're gonna say it anyway." Peter interjects.

"I suggest that you spend more time with MJ so that way, you'd know whether or not she has a crush on you." Ned suggests.

Peter grew a surprised look as he turned his head to his friend. "That's… actually not a bad idea, Ned." he admits.

"Guy in the chair." Ned says it in a "badass" tone, kind of way as he shakes his head and smiled greatly.

"Okay." Peter replies as he shakes his head and looks toward the ground. "Now, you've officially taken it too far."

* * *

Michelle sat on a small stone wall beside the school, reading her book, "Of Human Bondage", minding her own business as the rest of the school went off to their cars or buses to head home for the day. Not to far away from her were two of her fellow classmates and Decathlon team members: Abe Brown and Shane Hertz.

The two students were sitting on the steps of the school on the side, literally right next to Michelle, whos head was turned towards them and above the two.

"You know what the most disliked material on Earth is?" asked Shane as he ate a gummy bear from his bag. "Concrete."

"What's so bad about concrete?" asked Abe, holding a water bottle in his hands. "It protects us from danger…"

"Does it? Really? Protect us from danger?" Shane asked, skeptical of his friend's answer. "Alright, let's say you're walking down the street and hypothetically, step in some fresh dog shit that he just laid on the ground for you. It's all over the place. Your shoe, your bare ankles if you're wearing shorts, gets stuck in your leg hair."

"What the hell? I'm about to sick, you know that?"

"And then the shit is so fresh that's its slippery." Shane continues. "And then you slip on that shit and fall backwards onto the concrete sidewalk, and then afterwards you break your skull, you get a crack on your skull. What then? Do you get up and continue on with your day with a bleeding head? You go on with your everyday routine? Go to the store, go to church, go to the movies, all while you're profusely bleeding from the back of your head? No. You get up and go to the hospital where they'll fix the effin' shit out of your head until it's all better. But it wouldn't have happened if there were no concrete sidewalks."

"Are you sure? Because you're making it sound like it was the dog shit's fault." Abe says,

"Well that too, but it's mostly the concrete's fault for existing in the first place." Shane continues. "If the world were to replace concrete, it should be replaced with the foam sidewalks. Ya know those foam sidewalks they have on the beach in Los Angeles? They should replace every piece of concrete sidewalk with that foam, ya know? Then the world would be much safer. Concrete can kill a person, ya know? You ever been in a porta potty before and then all of a sudden, you're dumped in a hole in a construction site and it's suddenly filled with quick drying cement?"

"That's horrible!" Abe exclaims, though not in agreement of Shane's argument, as more of the horrible death that Shane just described.

"I know, man!" Shane exclaims in an equal tone in agreement. "It's the worst. Concrete does nothing but bring us pain in our lives. It's so useless and easily replaceable but it's just there to kill more people. You ever fallen on a concrete sidewalk and break both your balls? Like we're not talking about banging them, we're talking full on squishing and destroying them because you landed balls first on some stupid, concrete sidewalk."

Michelle looked up from her book at the sudden statement, feeling a bit grossed out after Shane's crude comment.

"Like," Shane begins. "just blood is everywhere and your balls are nonexistent, just a smushed piled of flesh and veins. Then what? You're left ballsless. You have no more balls because of that stupid, effin' sidewalk made of concrete. Because concrete destroyed your balls by existing! Your balls are gone! Poof! They're just gone. Just destroyed, like that, because concrete is so hard and rotten and just a big load of a shitstorm. Now you have to live a life without any testicles because of that stupid material named concrete, while what's left of your balls, which is basically now a smushed pile of flesh, blood and a whole bunch of semen, is just lying on the sidewalk for everyone to see. Like, we're talking a truck load of white, warm, sticky fresh semen."

Michelle suddenly closed her book, now extremely disgusted at her eavesdropping on Shane's rant. She was not gonna get rid of the image that Shane inadvertently planted in her head for about a week; perhaps maybe more than that. Possibly about a month, she was not fairly certain.

"Are you-" Abe was cut off by Shane, whom continued to rant on.

"And it's all over the place!"

"Are you trying to make me feel disgusted?" asked Abe. "Because I feel disgusted at the grotesque image of my testicles forever implanted on the side of a street. Like, why do you have to be so graphic about these things, Shane?"

"So I can tell you the dangers and uselessness of concrete!" Shane explains. "It's for your own good!"

"I don't see how it is." Abe admits.

"You haven't even heard about the second ass crack part." Shane says. "Your femur will be SO FAR up your ass if you fall on a concrete floor the wrong way, that it'll be basically be like getting a dildo shoved up in there, and I'm not talking about the regular kind of dildos. I'm talking dragon dildos with all the weird veins and shit. You ever seen a rainbow dragon dildo? Just imagine that shoved up your ass while the balls are hanging out the back because you fell on some concrete cement."

At that moment, a certain superhero in disguise walked out the front doors and headed down the three stepped stairs. Michelle turned around, curious as to whom was walking out. To her relief, it was Peter, whom just walked passed Shane and Abe, not listening to their horrendous conversation they were having.

This was her moment to leave.

She quickly placed the book in her bag and got up from the little stone wall she was laying on. "Hey, loser!" she shouted, grabbing Peter's attention. She proceeded to walk over to her friend and placed an arm around his shoulder, before the two began walking home together. "Nice to see you, dude."

"Hey, MJ." Peter cautiously said. "What's up?"

To be quite honest, he was confused at her sudden actions just now.

"Nothing." she says. "Just wanted to get away from those two talking about concrete and broken testicles getting smashed on the ground from falling too hard."

Peter instinctively hissed in pain as he, just as instinctively, placed his hand over his groin area. He groaned in sympathetic pain.

"I didn't need to know that." he said.

"Yeah, me neither." Michelle responds. "Anyway, let's head home."

Peter looked at his friend in confusion. "Together?" he asked.

Michelle suddenly stopped and looked at her friend in disbelief. "Peter, we live in the same building." she says, surprising Peter. "I mean I'm _LITERALLY_ across the hall from you. Like if you open your door, my door will be the first thing you'll see."

Peter froze in embarrassment. "Oh." Was all he said.

The two began walking together again, leaving the school behind them, as they made their way home to their apartment building.

* * *

The two made it to their building and continued to walk together down the hall, until they arrived at their separate doors. Before they placed their keys in their locks, they turned to each other and smiled.

"Nice walking with ya." Michelle says.

"Yeah." Peter agrees. "You too."

"Soooo…" Michelle lingers on. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Peter nods.

Michelle gives a smile and turns around, placing her key in her door lock. Peter went to do the same but something stopped him. He was alone with MJ at the moment and he thought it was a good time to initiate his plan into action. Better late than never he thought.

"Hey, MJ." he says.

Michelle turns around to face him. "Hm?" she asks.

"Do you, uh… wanna go get… coffee with me… sometime like… tomorrow?" he hesitantly asks.

Michelle squints at him in response, prompting Peter to become more nervous.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asks.

"What?" Peter asks defensively. "N-No! I was just asking if you wanted to grab some coffee with me tomorrow… as friends of course. I mean, that's not to say that I _would_ ask you out on a date. I mean, you are a wonderful girl- I mean, what I mean is, _I'm_ not asking you out on a date but I'm not saying no one else will. I'm sure someone will, but I'm just saying that we could get coffee as friends. That's what friends do, right?"

Michelle continued to squint at him before she deviously smirked. "You're so easy to get riled up, ya know that?" she says, causing Peter to blush in embarrassment. "Sure, I'd love to get some coffee sometime. Tomorrow, right?"

"Y-Yeah." Peter stammered.

"Text me where and I'll be there." Michelle says.

"Alright!... Yeah." Peter says excitingly. "Uh, see you tomorrow at school, MJ."

"Later, dork." she quips before she opens her door and heads inside.

Peter does the same and closes the door behind him, with a huge smile on his face. He shook his head and heavily sighed in an enchanted tone, before making his way into his apartment.

* * *

The front door of a small, two story, suburban house opened up, revealing it to be Max Dillon. He placed his house keys in a bowl next to the door and walked inside his house, having come out of the hospital as of recently.

"Mom? Dad?" he called out.

There was no answer.

Max walked towards the kitchen, where, on the little island, was a note that read:

**Maximilian,**

**Went out to a work party with your mother.**

**Father**

Max scowled at the note and crumpled it up immediately. "Of course." he says to himself in a venomous tone.

At that moment, slight bolts of yellow electricity were suddenly emitted out of Max's body, though it went unnoticed by the teen himself. He then threw the balled up, piece of crumpled paper towards a wall in anger, before suddenly the entire house went pitch black. Max, slightly startled at the sudden blackout, looked towards the ceiling in confusion.

"Huh." he says quietly to himself. "That's weird."

* * *

Max knocked on a door of one of his neighbor's house, before said door opened, revealing a middle aged man.

"Can I help you?" asked the man.

"Hey, Mr. Stacy." Max greeted. "Uh, I was wondering if you suffered a power outage just now. My house just went out so I was just wondering if yours did too so that I way I'd know it was a neighborhood thing, you know?"

"Well, no, my house is just fine." Mr. Stacy replied.

"Oh, it is?" Max asked in bewilderment. "Well, I uh… I guess it's only _my_ house then. Uh, sorry to bother you Mr. Stacy, uh, have a good night."

"Yeah." Mr. Stacy replied in an uncertain tone as he looked at Max in a weird way. "You too." he says before he shuts the door.

Max retreated from the commissioner's house and walked back to his own house.

"Must've been the circuit box or it short fused." Max said to himself as he walked up to his house. Several crickets chirped in the night as he walked up to his front door. He opened it up and stepped inside, before growing an extremely confused look on his face.

His house was completely illuminated with lights, only minutes ago the house was damped in complete darkness.

"What the f...?" he questions as he stared at his ceiling in utter confusion. "Okay, now I'm weirded out… I think I need to head to bed."

Max then proceeded to walk into the hallway, turning off the living room and kitchen lights along the way. However, unbeknownst to him, as he flicked the lightswitch off, a small amount of yellow electricity escaped from his fingers and entered the light switch, before everything went dark for the night.

* * *

**(boo. scared ya.)**


	4. Symptoms

**(Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows my sorrow…**

…

**I'm horrible at writing romance fics. I'm sorry!)**

* * *

Max walked through the empty halls of the school, his backpack slung over his shoulder, while a depressed expression was painted all over his face. However, instead of his attire he wore the other day, he sported a new set of clothing. He was now wearing a black opened hoodie with a red shirt underneath, black jeans and red sneakers.

He arrived at school early that day to meet up with his Robotics Club meeting, so there were barely any students in the hall right about now.

He entered a room, where several students were sitting around a table. After hearing the sound of a door opening, the group turned to face the recent visitor, only to grow startled looks as they faced their team member.

Max ignored their expressions and walked over to his seat. However, he was stopped from sitting down when a voice spoke up.

"Max?" asked a voice. He looked up to see a girl looking at him with concerned eyes. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Max shrugged in response. "Like I just got out of a hospital." he said. He then pointed to his star shaped scar on his face. "Don't worry, this is the only thing my body suffered. Just some damaged scar tissue."

The girl nodded her head before smiling. "Well, I'm glad that you're back." she says. "We were just discussing Jacob's robot he built this past month."

Max turned to look at Jacob's invention, which was a small, mechanical dog. Jacob smiled proudly at his creation from the side.

"Looks cool, Jacob." Max complimented.

"Thanks." he replies. "It's only a test model for the real thing but I've spent weeks on this baby."

"What does it do?" Max asked.

"Right now? Collect dust." Jacob responded. "I'm hoping for these things will evolve into a mechanical war machine that the military can send out for like, stealth missions and all that. It'll be equipped with a laser, a silenced pistol, thermo-vision, night vision, a cloaking device. Ya know. All the good tech.

Max approached the mechanical dog and grew a smile, impressed on Jacob's invention. "Mind if I touch it?" he asked.

"Sure!" Jacob replied with a welcomed tone in his voice. "Go right ahead."

Max smiled as he laid his hand on the mechanical dog. However, upon touching it, sparks began emitting out of Max's hands, which in return, short circuited the mechanical dog. Suddenly, sparks flew out of the dog before it fell apart, a small explosion going off afterwards. The entire team screamed as Max retracted his hand at lightning speeds.

He stared at the pile of rubbish on the table, completely horrified that he just ruined his teammate's creation.

"Oh my God." Max mutters. "Jacob, I'm _so_ sorry!" he said in a very apologetic tone.

Jacob shrugged and gave Max a reassuring smile. "Ah, it's alright." he says. "It was only a test model. I can build a new one."

"Way to go, Max." said a boy at their table in a jerkish tone.

Max turned to the boy, still completely horrified that he just destroyed his teammate's invention. He turned to look at his hand, which was now emitting small, yellow electrical sparks. Max stared horrifically at his hand, his anxiety now building up at the unknown source in his hands.

And it was only 7:10 in the morning.

* * *

Max walked into his second period class, which was Shop Class, where upon entering, many students were already busy with their own work. Molding hot metal, welding other metals, you know, the usual. Max walked up to his desk and partner, Shane, whom was welding several scrap pieces together.

Today, Shane was sporting a different style of clothing. He was now wearing a baggy blue hoodie with the hood over his head, with his black hair lazily falling down his forehead. He also sported a pair of brown sweatpants and black boots; however, his arms, wrists, thighs and ankles on his clothes were for some strange reason wrapped in duct tape.

Shane stopped welding and took off his welding mask to face his partner, slightly surprised at his facial scar but showed no surprised looks whatsoever.

"Hey, man." Shane greeted. "What's up?" Max shrugged in response, not really caring about anything at that particular moment. "Cool scar. You alright?" Shane asks as he goes back to welding the materials together.

Max paused for a brief moment of silence before answering. "Yeah, I'm alright." he says.

Shane stops welding and takes off his mask once more. "You sure?" he asks. "I heard it was a _pre-tty_ bad accident."

"I'm sure, Shane." Max reassured his fine.

"That's good." Shane replies. "As long as you're alright."

Shane immediately went back to whatever he was working on, prompting Max to take interest in his work. "What are you working on?" he asked.

"Ah, the teacher wants us to use our 'creativity' and concoct whatever shit we think up of." Shane explained as he continued welding.

"And what did you think of?" Max asked.

Shane stopped welding and took off his mask before smiling at Max. "A giant penis." he casually said.

"Of course." Max replies in an unsurprising tone.

"Thing is, I can't weld these metal testicle balls together." Shane says before he suddenly chuckled. "Heh. I wonder how many people have said that in the world. 'Metal testicle balls.'"

Max began staring at Shane with a bewildered expression on his face. A brief moment of silence surrounded them before Max finally spoke up.

"Why are you the way you are, Shane?" Max asked.

"I don't know." Shane answers honestly. "Why is America filled with Grade A douchebags who lie, cheat, and steal just to get to the higher branch of government before eventually abusing their power and making all the wrong decisions. Why do you think there are constant sex scandals on U.S. government employees? 'Cuz the women in this country only care about money and fame and if they get one split second of screen time on the news, then their whole life mission is accomplished, whether or not they lied about getting raped by a government employee 15 years ago back when they were still in High School. That's what America is nowadays: selfish, stupid, and cunning rich people… and rednecks. We're notorious for rednecks."

Max stared in awe and confusion at what Shane just said for a brief moment. Suddenly at that moment, the sound of a saw malfunctioning could be heard from behind Shane and Max. The two turned around to see a young Asian boy wearing protective goggles staring angrily at his saw.

"Damnit!" the student silently exclaimed.

"Aha ha!" Shane unenthusiastically laughed. "Your saw stopped working."

"Maybe it's a short fuse?" Max guessed.

The boy slammed the saw on the table, glaring at Max with such vigor. "Alright, Mr. Smart Guy!" the boy said with such hostility. "Why don't you do something instead of standing there and help me fix this damn thing!"

Max winced at the boy's anger before eventually speaking up. "You didn't have to be so mean about it." Max says.

He walked over to the table and grabbed the saw, with Shane looking overhead from the opposite side of said table. Max began examining the saw, trying to figure out why it stopped working. He took out the lid and was met with a bunch of wires, all tangled up together.

Max grabbed and cable and began twisting it around; unfortunately for him, he didn't realize how close his other hand was to the saw blade, until it was too late.

Max twisted a wire at just a centimeter before the saw began revving up again, the blade spinning rapidly and cutting Max's hand. Max yelled so loud in so much pain that he dropped the saw and kicked it away from the desk, smashing it against the wall.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their heads so quick that their necks would've snapped. There they saw Max yelling out in pain as he gripped his hand, hissing through his teeth as his eyes were tightly shut. Shane immediately dropped his welder and threw his mask on the ground as he grabbed Max by the shoulder, an extremely concerned expression on his face.

"Dude, you need to stop what you're doing and head to the hospital, alright man?" Shane suggested. "Look, don't worry, just ease through the pain. Breath in through your nose and out with your mouth. Control your pain and it'll die down." He suddenly looked all around the class. "Can somebody call the nurse please?!'

The teacher got up from his desk and grabbed the school phone and pressed the button. "Yeah, hello?" the teacher quickly said. "Can I get the nurse in the shop class right away? A student jus cut his hand on a saw blade. I'm pretty sure he's bleeding a lot."

"Don't worry, man." Shane comforted Max. "You're gonna be alright. Come on, you good? Come on, you with me?"

At that moment, Max stopped hissing, suddenly no longer feeling any pain in his hand. He slowly opened up his hand only grow a horrified expression. Where he was cut, there would've been a giant gash mark, right? Well in Max's case, his hand was perfectly fine. There were no marks and there was no blood.

Max stared at his hand in a terrified tone, his breathing becoming more rapid at the second. Shane also took notice of this and look at Max's hand in disbelief.

"Woah, what the hell?" Shane questioned. He turned his head to the teacher in front of the class. "Hey, stop what you're doing!" he exclaimed, stopping the teacher. "He's fine! He's perfectly fine!"

"How'd you do that?" asked the boy next to Max.

Max's mouth began trembling as he continued to stare at his hands. "I have no idea." Max says.

He placed his other hand on the table, right on top of a wrench. After feeling an unknown source, Max went to take a look at what he placed his hand on. When he raised his hand, he grew an even more confused and terrified look as he stared at his other hand.

There, on his left hand, was the wrench sticking onto his palms, like it was glued on or something. Now Max was officially weirded out as he grabbed onto the wrench to try and pull it off his hand.

"Dude, how are you doing this?!" the boy asked in extreme bewilderment.

"I don't know!" Max shouted, his voice cracking a little bit.

He tried pulling the wrench off his hand, only for electricity to emit out of his palms when doing so. Max retracted his hand in surprise, dropping the wrench on the ground. His right hand hovered over a tool box when suddenly, it was surrounded by a small field of yellow electricity.

Max turned to see that he was hovering the tool box in the air, with a streak of electricity coming out of his hands. Scared at this sight, Max screamed out a girly scream before he threw the box away from him, smashing it against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Everyone was now looking at Max in awe and bewilderment, while Max himself was staring at his hands in fear and panic.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" Max shouted as he ran out the room.

He closed the door behind him before sliding down some lockers, where he continued to stare at his hands terror. He officially had no idea what was happening to him and if he had to be honest… he was kind of scared of what was going on.

* * *

The school bell rung that morning as many students walked to their respective classes, including Max, whom was heading to his third period class. He shared the same class along with Peter, Michelle, Ned, Cindy, Flash, Shane, and a bunch of other students either from the Decathlon team or were regular students who were not associated with a club in the school.

Max entered the classroom, being slightly little late so he was the last to arrive after the accidents from his previous two classes, and was met with his classmates. Upon first looks from them, they all grew surprised expressions after seeing the horrific scar on his face. Max, once again, ignored their looks and continued walking to his desk.

He eventually reached his desk, with Cindy sitting to the seat next to his, having a concerned look on her face.

"Hey, Max." she says in a sweet tone. Not even her voice could make Max smile that morning. "How're you holding up?"

Max shrugged, not having the energy to even give her an honest answer. "Pretty good, I guess." he says.

"Yo, Maxi Pad!" shouted an obnoxious voice.

Max turned around, knowing full well whom that voice belongs to. The one and only, and thank God only, Flash Thompson. Midtown's #1 Douchebag.

"What do you want, Flash?" Max asked in a defensive tone.

Flash seemed to pick up on his sudden change of attitude as he raised his hands in a defensive way.

"Woah, can't a guy just check up on how another guy is doing?" Flash asked as he maliciously smiled.

"Not when one of said guys is a notorious douche that makes Hitler look like he has a soul." Max said in a tired, deadpan tone.

Flash suddenly pointed behind him, as if he was expecting someone to say something. "Not one word, Shane!" he exclaimed in anger.

In the back, Shane was sitting in his usual seat, with his usual earbuds in his ears. He looked up from his phone and took out an ear and began looking all over the place, thinking he heard someone say his name.

"Huh?" he asked no one in particular.

"Look, Flash, I just got out of the hospital, alright?" Max began. "My body is doing weird phenomenons that I can't describe and I'm kind of scared because of it. So can you just ease it up with your douchebaggery for just one day, please? That's all I'm asking."

"Ooooh. Sorry, Max." Flash says. "I have a strict, "no loser goes unpunished" policy."

"Of course you do." Max says in an annoyed tone as he rolled his eyes.

"So why don't you sit down, shut up, and let the Flash do his business while you can cry in your seat like the pathetic baby you are and that you'll always will be." Flash gave off a mocking smile at the end.

Max grew a ferocious scowl, unbelievably livid at Flash's attitude. Unfortunately for Max, Flash caught on with his facial expression.

"Aw." Flash says in a mocking tone. "Are you gonna cry right now, baby?"

Max clenched his fists as hard as he could, while at the same time, inadvertently letting small yellow electrical sparks come from his hand, once again, going unnoticed by Max. As his anger grew, the electricity seemed to increase, until a silent, invisible electromagnetic pulse erupted from his body.

To the side of Max, Cindy's laptop suddenly short circuited, as well did some of the ceiling lights to the room. Cindy yelped as she jumped at her laptop's sudden breakdown. Max and Flash turned to see Cindy, backing away from her laptop while smoke was being emitted by said device.

"Woah." Flash said.

"You alright?" Max asked.

"Uh… Y-Yeah, I think so." Cindy replies with an uncertain tone. "But my computer is totally fried."

"Yeah, same with the lights." Flash says as he looked up. Everyone else did the same, confusion centered in their brains. "What happened?" he asked.

"Must've been a small electromagnetic pulse." Peter answers as he looked all around him. "But I don't know where it came from."

Max suddenly thought of an explanation, before he looked towards his hands. There, he saw the small bolts of electricity dying down, before it eventually went away and dissipated. Afterwards, he grew a horrified expression on his face, as he was suddenly now having a panic attack. He began breathing rapidly, exhaling and inhaling shaky breaths as his hands trembled.

"I need to sit down." he says as he sits down in his seat.

At that moment, Mr. Garcia walked in, before he was met with a surprising sight. "What happened to the lights?" he asked.

"Something must've happened to the wiring or a small EMP must've went off." Shane answered, unintentionally stealing Peter's idea.

Mr. Garcia sighed in complete annoyance. He only just got to work and already something bad happened. "I'll let the school know."

"Also, my laptop short circuited." Cindy added, pointing to her computer.

"I'll let the school know." Mr. Garcia repeated once more.

In the back, Michelle turned to Shane, whom went back to reading on his phone. "Hey, Shane." she called out.

He looked up to meet MJ's gaze. "Yeah?" he asks.

"Did your phone get affected by the EMP?" she asks.

Shane raised his phone in the air, showing it was perfectly intact while also revealing that he was watching porn on it. "Nope." he says. "Still here."

Michelle deviously smiled before she threw her notebook at him, knocking the phone away from his hand as it fell on the floor. Shane did nothing but just sit there, detaining the position he was in when he was holding up his phone. He heavily sighed in annoyance as he looked down, while MJ began to deviously smile afterwards.

"Why are you such a cock?" he asks, glaring at MJ.

"I don't have a cock, Shane." Michelle replies.

Shane's expression does not change as he continued to stare disappointingly as well as glare at Michelle. "Please don't make me say the b-word." he says as he shakes his head in tiredness.

"Alright, class," Mr. Garcia spoke up from the front of the class. "Let's continue on with the lesson from yesterday, shall we?"

As Mr. Garcia began writing on the whiteboard, Cindy leaned next to Max and started a silent conversation. "You sure you're feeling alright?" she asked. "You seemed tense."

Max gulped the lump in his throat while he shakily exhaled out a breath. "Something's happening to my body." he whispered in an anxious tone. "Something's happening to me… I'm scared."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" she asks.

"I don't know." Max replied. "They said they can't figure out what is wrong with me…" His mouth began trembling as he drew in a shaky breath. "Something's happening. I can feel it. It's mind distracting and there's agony inside of me… My pulse is rising… I'm going through so much mental torture that I'm destroying myself, it's a self destroyer… I can't ignore the paranoia… People are watching me."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I can hear them." he says. "I can hear what they're saying about me. That I'm weak. That I'm pathetic. I can hear their voices."

Cindy sprouted a bewildered look as she stared at her friend in extreme confusion. "Max, no one is saying anything about you."

"I can hear them…" Max began fidgeting in his seat, rapidly tapping his heels on the ground and fingertips on the table. He grew more shaky as his whole body began vibrating while his teeth chattered. "I can hear everyone… They all hate me. They're all conspiring against me… They loathe me… They're disgusted by me."

"Okay, Max, I think we need you to get you out of here." Cindy says as she grabs onto Max's shoulder.

However, upon touching his shoulder, she was immediately shocked by a tiny bolt of electricity. She yelped and withdrew her hand, gripping her palm in pain. Max showed no concern as he continued to panic in his seat, his whole body fidgeting a mile per second.

"Denying… The rising… The crying… I'm dying." Max chanted as he continued to panic. "I'm dying. I know I am… and they won't care, because they never cared about me… They're all liars… They're all monsters… My friends… I have no friends."

"Max calm down." Cindy begged.

"They betrayed me…" Max continued to panic. "I can't trust anyone anymore… I'm a no one… I'm a loser. A worthless, pathetic loser… I'm better off dead."

"Max, goddammit, stop it right now!" Cindy scolded in a loud whisper.

Apparently her whisper was loud enough for Mr. Garcia to hear, as he and the rest of the class turned his and their attention towards two; they all gave confused looks at the two students in the second row from the front.

"Is something the matter, Cindy?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"Max is having a panic attack." Cindy explained.

Max continued to shake in his seat. "Everyone is my enemy." Max said aloud, no longer trying to keep his attack from himself. "I can feel it… I can hear it in their voices- I can _HEAR_ their voices!... They're telling me I'm worthless and better off dead."

"Okay, Max, calm down." Mr. Garcia says. "Maybe you should step outside for a minute."

"Yeah, you're acting creepier and weirder than normal, dude." Flash says.

"You're not going crazy, Max." Shane called out. "We all saw what happened in shop class and it honestly freaked me out as well. You're not alone, dude."

"I _am_ alone." Max says.

"Alright, I had enough of this." Flash says, losing his patience.

He then got up from his seat and walked over to Max. "Flash, don't!" Cindy shouted, trying to stop whatever Flash was going to do.

It didn't work however because Flash immediately grabbed Cindy's water bottle and opened it, before splashing Max's face, drenching it with water.

At that moment, all hell broke loose, as Max's entire face began emitting and blasting out violent volts of yellow electricity, as if he was short circuiting. He screamed in pain and agony, as he continued to spew out electricity like a fire hose; everyone yelled and screamed as they all ducked and went for cover. Unfortunately for Peter, his cheek was zapped with electricity, creating an electrical burn on it.

"What the actual F word?!" Shane shouted as he ducked behind his desk for cover.

Max's entire body continue to shake uncontrollably as he continued to scream and shout, the electricity not stopping anytime soon. All the volts of electricity went everywhere, destroying every electrical object there was in the room. The class phone was immediately destroyed after a stray bolt hit it, before Ned's computer was obliterated by another stray bolt.

All the glass containers in the room suddenly broke, as did all the windows, glass shattering and flying everywhere, prompting the students to get into more cover. Max grabbed his face to try and stop the pain, but to no avail; Max fell on his knees as he frantically waved his arms around, trying to grab at least something to dry off his face.

Max grabbed onto Flash's jacket and literally ripped it off him, yanking the bully to the ground. Max covered his face with the jacket and began to dry it, trying to get rid of the water off his face. Suddenly, Max fell down on his back and continued to shake before eventually his body went limp.

The teen laid there on the ground, his body not moving and his chest not rising as his dead eyes only stared up at the ceiling. Everyone backed away from Max's dead body, extremely scared at what just happened.

"Max?!" Cindy shouted.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Flash repeatedly said as he began panicking himself.

While he was panicking, he knocked the projector off the table, breaking it upon impact. One of the cables broke, exposing wires, which connected to Max's body. Suddenly, his entire body lit up light a Christmas tree, as more yellow electricity began emitting from his body.

At that moment, Max gasped for air as he came back to life, before eventually screaming in pain once more. He turned his head to see the cables and wires on his waist. He then suddenly grabbed the wires and stuck them in his mouth, not being able to control his body anymore.

It was like it was his instincts telling him to suck up all the electricity in the projector.

Max continued to extract the electricity and energy from the projector, freaking out his classmates and Mr. Garcia. Finally, after a moment with the cable in his mouth, Max spat out said cable and began panting while he was on his knees and hands; his eyes briefly flashed light blue before his pupils changed into sky blue.

He grabbed onto a table for support and shakily stood up, his whole body feeling numb before energy came back inside him. He looked all around him and examined the damage he's done, before turning his attention to his classmates. They all looked up from their desks and improvised cover, all having scared looks on their faces.

"What the hell was that?" Brad Davis asked aloud.

Max had an extremely scared expression on his face as his eyes went wide and his mouth gaped slightly opened. He squinted, unable to see through his glasses anymore. Everything was all blurry now. He took them off his face and just like that, his vision was restored. He placed his glasses back on as it went back to his blurry vision, before taking them off again.

He didn't require any glasses anymore, which freaked him out even more. He dropped his glasses on the ground, the lens popping out of their frame upon impact. Max rapidly blinked, trying to adjust his vision. However, through his vision and eyes, something was off.

Not only was his hearing a little muffled, but his vision now had a blue highlight, basically seeing everything blue with the sides of his vision being blurry, but everything else was clear as day. However, he was now seeing electrical currents in the walls, floors, and ceilings, able to see the cables hidden from sight and seeing the electrical currents flowing through them. He could also hear the electricity flowing inside the cables very clearly, if it was right next to him.

He looked down onto the ground before looking up, following an electrical current before eventually his eyes laid upon a huge source of energy. Max walked up to the source of energy and extended his hand onto the source, before realizing he was looking at a cable box.

When his hand got close enough to the cable box, his hand zapped the box, scaring Max and causing him to flinch. He turned around to face his scared classmates, who all stared at him as if he was some sort of freak. Max suddenly began having a panic attack as he began breathing rapidly and everyone.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he apologized in a shaky tone as his voice cracked a bit.

"Max! What's happening?!" Cindy asked in a shaky and equally frightened tone.

"I don't know!" Max shouted. "I don't know what's wrong with me?! My body is just doing this on it's own! I don't know what to do!"

"You're infected. Max, you're really infected!"

"No, I am DYING!" Max shouted as a few tears came out of his eyes.

Short electrical shocks zapped out of his cheeks in the trail of his tears; Cindy too had tears coming out of her eyes as her mouth trembled in fear and sadness.

"I'm scared… I need help…" Max voice cracked as he held back his tears.

"You need to go to the hospital!" Cindy exclaimed.

"No! No hospitals!" Max shouted.

Right after he shouted, his body shot out more electrical volts which zapped everything in his surroundings. Everyone screamed once more as they ducked back down behind their improvised, respective covers. Max began panicking some more, his breath rapidly increasing uncontrollably, until he couldn't take it anymore.

He ran out in the halls and into the bathroom, pushing a kid away from him. Max ran up to the sink and bent down, feeling as if he was gonna throw up. His breathing was still shaky, rapid, and heavy as he continued having a panic attack.

Max then looked up to see his reflection in the mirror… except it wasn't his reflection. The reflection in the mirror appeared to be a bald, blue skinned man with visible dark blue veins all over his body. His eyes were black as his eyes were now light blue with the pupils also being black.

He yelped as he was startled by the sudden image, causing another invisible EMP that affected the entire bathroom.

"What the hell happened to my phone?!" asked a random student in the stall.

Max began touching his face before extending his hands onto the mirror, trying to figure out if it was all real or not.

"You're not even here, are you? You don't even exist. I'm just seeing things. You're just not real. You're all in my head." Max began rambling on as he continued to freak out.

All his movements he was making were being copied by the weird reflection, as if the man in the reflection _WAS_ him. It could've either been an hallucination or a vision of his future self. Either way… it freaked Max out.

"I don't know what's going on anymore." Max said in a single shaky breath.

He suddenly gunned out of the bathroom and bolted into the hallways, all while electricity was zapping out of his body and hitting random objects like the lockers and trash bins. He busted out the front doors and continued to run away from everything, wanting whatever was happening to him to end.

* * *

Several police cruisers, fire engines, and a single ambulance were parked outside of Midtown High. Approximately 20 minutes have passed since the incident in Mrs. Warren's classroom. Many students were being escorted out of the building by officers while several news vans were parked out front, with reporters reporting news on the scene.

There were small groups of students at random locations, with at least one or two officers taking reports from them on what happened. One particular group consisted of Flash, Betty, Ned, and Sally while a single officer wrote down what they witnessed onto his notepad.

"And then his face just like blew up!" Ned exclaimed as he dramatically waved his hands around for effect. He then began making noises for a more dramatic effect. "WOOOOOSH! BOOOOOOFF!" he exclaimed. "Just like that."

"Yeah," Flash continued. "and a lot of electricity just start spewing out of his face and it zapped and destroyed everything! It nearly destroyed my phone, thank God."

"And you said that this Max kid… died?" questioned the officer to make sure he got the facts right.

"Well," Betty spoke up. "He's not dead _right now_. He was dead before. His body wasn't moving after that little fiasco until he was electrocuted again and he came back to life."

"And he stuck a broken cable in his mouth with all the wires exposed!" Sally added. "It was like he was sucking up all the energy from that projector!"

The officer continued to write down the strange witness reports onto his notepad, before sighing in exhaustion. "Chief is gonna have a field day with this one." the officer mumbled to himself.

Over by the side, Peter was being interviewed himself by another officer of the law. The name tag on the officer read the name: Jefferson Davis.

"Max is just a normal kid." Peter was in the middle of explaining the situation. "I don't think he wanted to hurt anybody."

"And yet you said that he was shooting out lightning bolts from his face?" questioned Officer Davis in a skeptical manner.

"I don't think he even had control of what he was doing." Peter explained. "He looked scared and afraid of something. He kept saying he was dying and that he was hearing voices in his head telling him he's a pathetic loser and everything."

"Hmm…" Davis replied as he wrote down the recent notes on his notepad. "Well, I can only assume that your friend Max may be mentally unstable if he's hearing voices in his head."

"I think he has major anxiety problems, officer." Peter said.

"Him and my son both, kid." Davis responded as he closed his notepad. "Well, I'm gonna go call the Commissioner and see what we should do." Davis began walking away, before Peter stopped him.

"Officer Davis!" Peter called out, stopping the officer. "Don't- uh… Don't hurt Max than he already is."

"We'll try not to, kid, but if he does anything dangerous when we confront him, we will be forced to use lethal force on him. Kid or not. He's considered a threat right now." Davis said before he walking away for good.

Peter sighed as he looked down, not satisfied at the officer's answer. Michelle could be seen walking up to him from the side, catching Peter's attention. They both locked eyes for a minute before Michelle spoke up.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." he says. "You?"

"About as good as I can be after witnessing a kid who had his face literally explode with electricity." Michelle answers in her usual snarky way. Peter rolled his eyes in response. "So do you think he'll be okay?"

"I don't know, MJ." Peter replied. "I honestly don't know."

"Maybe it's a late symptom of his accident?" Michelle suggested.

Peter cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Michelle turned to face him. "Think about it." she said. "He got into an accident that involved electrical eels and an electrical generator. Now all of a sudden, he can magically emit a ton of electricity from his face just by a splash of water. It was as if he was short circuiting because of the water. Remember what Dr. Martinez said? They found an unknown source of energy inside of him."

"So?"

"So," Michelle continues. "what if that source of energy is the electricity inside of him."

"Well how did the electricity get inside him the first place?" Peter asks.

"I don't know." Michelle answers. "But there's one thing that's been lingering inside my head ever since the hospital visit."

"And that is?" Peter asks.

"That Max doesn't have a single drop of blood inside him." Michelle explained. "You heard what Dr. Martinez said. He _should_ be dead but he's not."

"So, what are you saying?"

Michelle shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." she answers. "That he's some sort of mutant with powers."

Peter then grew a scared look as he turned away, suddenly remembering what his Aunt May told him a few days ago. She told him that there would be a very possible outcome that someone, somewhere would become a threat. Someone with superpowers. Someone more powerful than the Vulture.

Could Max be this person?

"So I'm guessing coffee's out of the picture?" Michelle suddenly asked.

Peter suddenly perked up, frantically turning his head to her in a state of surprise. "Oh, I got so caught up with everything that I completely forgot." he admits.

"It's fine." she says. "Would happen to anyone."

The two then fell in an awkward silence, as they continued to stand next to each other. Michelle was playing with her fingers while Peter was swaying back and forth on his heels and toes. Finally, after a few moments, the silence was broken by MJ.

"Hey, so, I told my parents about our movie night." Michelle says.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that." Peter admits.

"Why?" she asks.

"Well, if you live right across the hall from me… then why did you say your dad drove you to the apartment?" he asks.

Michelle threw her hands to her side while a "really?" look grew on her face. "I was out and about, dude." she answers.

"Oh." Was all Peter said, feeling a little bit sheepish.

"Anyways, they found out that lived across the hall from us and wanted to know if you would like to have dinner with us tonight." Michelle shyly said, a slight blush creeping up on her face.

"Ooooh." Peter said as he grew an awkward expression. "Weird timing."

"Why?" she asks, slightly scared of Peter's potential response.

Peter turned to face her. "Well with the school and all…"

"Oh!"

"Yeah." he says. "D- I mean, don't get me wrong! I would love to have dinner with you and your folks."

Michelle nervously chuckled, feeling a lot more relieved than before. "Cool." she says.

"So um, what time?" Peter asked.

"Around seven or eight."

"So 7:30?"

"Yeah."

Peter couldn't resist to grew a wide smile that quickly spread across his face. "Sweet." he says. "I can't wait. I'll be there. I mean, I'm pretty much there since I live across the hall from you but, you know what I mean."

"Yeah." Michelle awkwardly replied.

The two then began blushing like crazy, facing their attention away from each other. It wasn't until a certain student walked passed them that broke their second awkward silence.

"Cindy." Michelle called out. Cindy stopped in her tracks and turned around, having tear stained cheeks and red eyes. "You hanging in there? I know you and Max are close."

Cindy sniffed as she approached the two. "I'm scared for Max." she said. "I'm afraid that he'll… that _he's_ going to hurt himself… I don't want that to happen to him. He means so much to me."

"I know." Michelle somberly said.

"Hey! Get your hands off of me!" shouted a voice from behind.

The three Sophomores turned around to see an officer pushing Shane onto the ground, before planting a hard punch to the side of his face. Shane yelped in pain before panting as the officer placed handcuffs onto Shane's wrist.

"You are now under arrest." the officer began speaking. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney now and during any future questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. If you are not a United States citizen, you may contact your country's consulate prior to any questioning. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"

"Yeah!" Shane yelled in a struggled tone. "Up yours you dumb whore!" The officer punched Shane in the face once more, banging the side of his head onto the hard concrete ground. Shane yelled in pain as a small blood stain could be seen on the pavement. "AAAAAH! Damn concrete!" Shane shouted in pain.

"Officer Walker!" shouted Davis as he ran up to the two. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"This kid pulled a gun out on me!" Walker shouted.

"I didn't do shit you lying sack of turds!" Shane shouted.

"It's true!" Abe shouted from afar. "He didn't do anything wrong! He was just grabbing his wallet to show his ID."

"I second that! I'm a witness!" Charles said next to Abe.

Officer Davis turned to his fellow co-worker, giving him a cold hard glare. "Goddamnit, Philip!" Davis shouted in anger. "You are the most stupid, short tempered cop there is! Let that poor boy go! I know for a fact he doesn't have a gun on him. I'm staring right at his waistband for Christ sakes."

"Hey, my eyes are over here, buddy." Shane commented.

Walker released Shane while Davis unlocked the handcuffs, releasing Shane from his restraints. "The commissioner is not gonna be happy with you Philip." Davis scolded Walker as he pinned his fingertip onto his chest. "Now get in the damn car and wait while everyone else does their job!"

Walker puffed out a breath of air before he walked away; Officer Davis turned to Shane, whom was rubbing his wrists to help the pain.

"You okay?" he asked.

Shane gave Davis a death glare, scowling madly at him. "I almost got arrested for no reason!" Shane shouted. "No, I'm not okay! You cops in this town makes me sick! It's disgusting what you guys do just because you're asses are high up on power!" Shane spat on the ground before he began walking away, not before glancing back at Officer Davis. "Pigs!" he shouts before walking away.

Davis merely sighed in exhaustion, clearly having enough with his job and the bad view the public had on the police in New York.

Shane walked passed Peter, Michelle, and Cindy, not even making eye contact with them as he walked away from the scene, anger in his eyes. The three looked at each other before eventually Cindy left the two, leaving only Peter and Michelle standing next to each other.

A third awkward silence was born between the two that day.

* * *

**(i dont know bruh)**


	5. Dinner Date

**(Okay, now things are getting serious… *siiiiiiiigh* my wife took the kids- What?**

**Had to shorten the text scene cuz it took like 3-4 and a half pages on Docs and I felt like that was too much. Don't worry. The rest of the text conversation will be put in through dialogue later in the story- K THX BAAAAII!)**

* * *

Peter walked through the front door of his apartment, having a tired look on his face as he placed his keys on the bowl to the side of the door. "I'm home!" he yelled out.

Almost immediately, Aunt May came walking around the corner before she grabbed her nephew and pulled him into a big hug. "Peter, dear!" Aunt May cried out. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, May. I'm fine." Peter replied.

The two pulled away from the hug as Aunt May stared deeply into Peter's eyes, concern in them. "I heard what happened." she said.

"You and the rest of the city." Peter said as he shrugged.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" she asked.

Peter sighed, not ready to tell his aunt about the odd events that happened earlier today at school. "I can't explain it." he says. "It was like Max exploded. A bunch of electricity just came flying out of his face after he got splashed with some water. It was like he short circuited. Just lightning bolts were being thrown around, zapping everything. It destroyed Ned's computer, the classroom lights, the phone, everything." Peter paused for a moment, suddenly remembering a key detail. "But he did stick a broken cable into his mouth."

"You stuck it in his mouth?" Aunt May questioned with a bewildered look as she cocked an eyebrow. "Wouldn't the wires electrocute him."

"It looked like it did but at the same time…" Peter turned to face his aunt. "…it looked like he was sucking out the energy from the projector."

Now Aunt May was even more confused. "Now that's weird." she said.

"You want to hear something weirder? He doesn't have a single drop of blood inside him after his accident."

"Not a single drop?" she asked, eyes wide opened.

"Not a single drop." Peter repeated. "You would think he'd be dead because his brain needs blood but… he's still alive."

Peter exhaled through his nostrils, unable to comprehend Max's situation. "So this Max character… he's a good kid?" Aunt May suddenly asked, breaking Peter's trance.

"He's a good kid?" Peter asked. "I wouldn't know. I never got to know him. All I know is that he goes to our school and he's my classmate."

Aunt May sighed, releasing all of her stress into the air as she ran her hand through her hair. "Well, enough about school." she said. "We don't need all this negativity in this apartment. What do you want for dinner?"

"Oh, I'm, uh…" Peter stammered in a nervous state. "I'm actually going to have dinner with MJ tonight… with her parents."

Aunt May immediately grew wide eyes as she shook her head in surprise. "Really?" she asked with excitement in her voice.

"Really." Peter replied in a stern manner while nodding his head.

"Oh, Peter, that's wonderful." Aunt May pulled him into a second hug.

Peter was taken by surprise by the sudden hug as he just let his aunt let her emotions out. "Oh, wow. Second hug today. Huh?" Peter said as his aunt squeezed him. "Yay for me."

Aunt May pulled out of the hug and cupped her nephew's face. "I'm so proud of you."

"Why are you proud of me?" Peter asked in a muffled voice, thanks to his cheeks being squished.

"Because you're finally moving on from that Liz girl."

Peter grew wide eyes as he looked at his aunt in bewilderment. "What? No! May! It's not like that! MJ's just a friend!" he protested.

"For now." Aunt May teased. Peter rolled his eyes in response. "So tell me… Who is she? Who's the MJ that is now my Peter's friend?"

"Well…" Peter shrugged, not knowing how to accurately describe her. "She's different, that's for sure."

"How different?" May asks.

"Well, she likes reading, a lot actually." Peter began explaining. "Most of the time, I usually see her with her nose in her book. Um, she's not afraid to insult me, you know, some friendly banter. She never truly means them, it's just her way of being nice. She calls me a nerd, a dork, but most of the time she calls me a loser but she doesn't mean them obviously. Uh, what else? Uh- Oh! She _doesn't_ know I'm Spider-Man. Sooo… That's good."

"I bet it is." Aunt May says. "Are you planning on telling her?"

"What? No! No, of course not!" Peter protests once again. "You and Ned are enough. I don't need another person to worry about in case my identity gets revealed on live TV or something."

"That's good." she says. "How do feel towards her, Peter?"

"How do I feel?" Peter asked. He pondered for a moment, once again, unable to accurately describe his feelings for her. "Well… I feel comfortable around her. I trust her a lot, she's one of my best friends. I would do anything for her and I don't know what I would do if something happened to her… I feel like if something did happen to her, it would be my fault. Like, I wasn't there on time to save her. I don't need that on my conscience…"

They both went silent, May letting Peter rethink his feelings for MJ, before smirking and nodding. "You love her a lot, don't you?"

Peter didn't both on protesting, knowing May was right. "Yeah… Yeah I do love her." he nodded, smiling a bit.

Aunt May chuckled as she watched her nephew accept his newfound feelings for his friend. Another brief moment of silence passed through before she spoke up once more.

"So when's the wedding?" she suddenly asked in a casual tone.

Peter had to swallow his spit in order not to choke on it, over the absurd question. "Jesus, May." he says in an almost offended tone.

"What?" she asked as she laughed a little. "I'm joking!... Until the actual wedding comes."

"Okay, we're done here." Peter begins walking to his room to avoid any further embarrassing conversations with May.

"What time are you leaving?" she asks.

"7:30." Peter calls out as he enters his room.

"Don't be late!"

Peter sticks his head out of his room. "She lives across the hall." he said his final words before he closed the door.

Aunt May grew a surprised expression before turning to her front door, imagining the Jones' apartment door behind it. She turned back around only to have a mild calm look on her face. "Oh." she says before she walks away.

Peter threw his backpack on the floor before he grabbed his phone to text MJ.

**Pete:** aunt mays ok with me coming over for dinner

**Pete:** she's already asking when's the wedding.

**MJ**: oh god. what did you tell her?

**Pete:** nothing! i just told her i was having dinner with you and your parents.

**Pete:** …

**Pete:**. oh.

**MJ:** really? you thought that wouldn't raise any flags in her head?

**Pete:** i wasn't thinking at the time! i'm sorry!

**MJ:** chill. it's alright. i think its funny knowing how embarrassed you are right now. i bet your face is red, isn't it?

**Pete:** ...no…

**MJ:** be honest.

**Pete:** i am being honest.

He wasn't being honest when he typed that, his cheeks blushing madly as evidence.

**MJ:** does she think that we're dating?

**Pete:** yeah.

**Pete:** my fault on my part.

**MJ:** i said it's alright. i personally like the idea that your aunt thinks we're dating.

**Pete:** why?

**MJ:** so that way when i have dinner with you two, i can just embarrass you in front of you with all the fake stories of my boyfriend.

**Pete:** you wouldn't.

**MJ:** i would.

**Pete: **the sad part is that i KNOW you would.

**MJ:** you know me so well. i'm flattered.

**Pete:** hahaha

**Pete:** that's a sarcastic laugh by the way… in case if you were wondering.

**MJ:** i wasn't but thanks anyway.

**Pete:** what should i wear?

**Pete:** for like the dinner party thing? like something casual or formal…

**Pete: **or formal casual…

**Pete:** casual formal?...

**MJ: **just whatever you wear that's appropriate for a dinner with the girl of your dreams' parents

**Pete:** ...i don't know how to respond to that...

**MJ:** exactly.

**MJ: **no science pun t-shirts.

**Pete:** damn!

**MJ:** alright, well i gotta tackle this homework. i'll see you at dinner..

Peter typed "cya" on his phone and placed it on his desk; he ran his fingers in his head, already tired as it is, but that awkward conversation he had with Michelle really took the energy he had from him. Mental energy, that is.

He decided to just get his homework done and wait until 7:30 so he could head over next door to have dinner with his crush and her parents.

He was already looking forward to it… that as sarcasm.

* * *

Max walked inside a coffee shop, his hands in his hoodie pockets, having a traumatized expression on his face. He looked everywhere, still getting used to his new vision, while at the same time, tiny yellow electrical sparks were being released from his body.

Through his vision, he could see people's phones and their home screens, despite them being home. He could hear the muffled voices as well as the electricity running through many cables on the floor, walls, and ceiling. He could also see said electricity from the cables, heading up to a small generator in the back of the coffee shop, would be the main source of energy for said shop.

He looked all around him, seeing people having their conversations with each other. But in his mind, his anxiety was getting the best of him, and began thinking that they were all secretly judging him. The voices in his head wasn't helping at all during this time.

With each passing second, he grew more fidgeted, more panicky, more scared. All the while that was happening, the electrical sparks grew more and more, before he eventually, and accidentally, released another miniature silent and invisible EMP went off.

Some of the lights went off as a man began complaining that his phone just died for no sudden reason. Everyone began looking at the ceiling, wondering why the lights went off. Max knew that he was the cause of it, but silently stood still, not wanting to get in trouble by the staff.

He eventually walked in line to get away from any suspicions from the customers around him. He stood behind a man who was holding his little girl by her hand. The girl looked up behind her, staring directly at Max's face. More specifically, the focal point of his face: his giant star shaped scar.

"Daddy." the little girl quietly called for her father. The patriarch turned around to face his daughter. "What's wrong with his face?"

The man looked up to see Max fidgeting in his place, shaking uncontrollably as the little sparks continued to emit from his body. He continued to look all around him, as if he was paranoid that someone was out to get him. Noticing that Max wasn't in the right mind set at the moment, the man pulled his daughter away from him, before walking away from.

"Shhshhshhshh." the man silenced his daughter he walked out of the line, leaving Max to be the next customer in line.

The barista blinked her eyes as soon as she looked right at Max's face, holding a cup of coffee in her hand. Max, however, continued to spark electricity while fidgeting in place. Max placed a ten dollar bill on the counter before grabbing the cup of coffee from her hands.

Max went in to drink the coffee, but after he opened his mouth, a small bolt of electricity electrified the coffee cup, causing him to spill it on the ground.

"Aw man!" Max shouted in panic. "I can't even drink a lousy cup of coffee!"

At that moment, his whole body radiated with electricity as he let out another silent EMP, which was so big that he disabled all of the electronics in the store. Everyone screamed as the lights burst, glass shattering on the floor, while Max stood in the middle of the coffee shop.

He looked all around him, seeing everyone staring. Some with scared looks in their eyes while some were furious at him. At that moment, his anxiety rose as he immediately bolted out of the coffee shop. He made a mad dash out of there, away from the area. He didn't know where he would go or where _TO_ go.

He just kept running.

* * *

Peter knocked on Michelle's door and waited outside. Michelle told him to dress appropriate for a dinner, so he wore something casual. A lightish red hoodie with a white T-shirt underneath with a blue collar, navy blue jeans and black and white sneakers. He waited patiently for someone to open the door as he began swaying back and forth on his heels.

At that moment, the door opened, revealing his greeter to be Michelle, whom was dressed in a purple hoodie, black pants and the exact same black and white sneakers that he was wearing; in addition to her style, she had her hair in a ponytail and a delightful odor radiated off her.

"Sup, dork?" she asked as she gave a warm smile.

Peter stupidly smiled as well. "Hey." he nervously said.

The two stood there, staring awkwardly at each other's eyes. Peter fascinated with Michelle's hazel eyes while Michelle stared deeply into Peter's dark brown eyes. Both stood for a solid minute before Michelle shook her head, as if she was clearing herself out of a trance.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there like an idiot or are you coming in?" she asked as she stepped aside.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." Peter nervously replied as a blush crept upon his face.

He stepped inside the apartment as Michelle closed the door behind him. He began looking all around him to examine his environment, noting the several family pictures on the wall. One picture showed an older looking kid wearing a cap and gown, with the words: "Proud of you" written in cursive in the corner.

Peter looked down to see a baby picture of Michelle, wearing a shirt, a diaper, and pink socks. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his so serious friend having a huge smile on her face while playing with a pink pony toy.

He then turned around, to see an older looking woman in the kitchen by the stove. The older woman turned around to face Peter, giving a warm smile at him.

"You must be Peter." she said as she walked up to him and away from the stove. She grabbed his hand and shook it with Peter shaking back. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Michelle talks about you a lot."

"She does?" he asks, completely caught off guard on why Michelle would even talk about him.

"I don't talk about him _that_ much." Michelle said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes you do." her mother replied. "Just yesterday you were saying that you had a good time with Peter on movie night a couple days ago."

"Mentioning him once doesn't count as talking about him a lot." Michelle says in an annoyed tone.

"And there was that one time you mentioned how he aced a Chemistry quiz that he didn't study for, and how he helped you study for a Physics test, and the time where you said that he wore that suit for homecoming and said that it made him look ho-"

"Okaaaay! That's enough for tonight!" Michelle quickly shut her mom up to save herself from embarrassment. "Peter, why don't you wait for me in my room while I talk to my mom and dad real quick."

"Uh, o-okay?" Peter replied in a questioning manner as he began walking down the hall. He immediately stopped in his tracks and turned around, having a nervous smile on his face. "Which door is your room again?"

"The last one to the right." Michelle replied.

"Right. Gotcha. Thanks." Peter replied, giving a thumbs up as he went back to walking down the hall.

He approached the last door to the right and opened it before entering Michelle's room. The first thing he saw when he entered her room was her bed, which had dark purple sheets on it. He then saw shelves with multiple books on them, most likely the books she takes to school.

Other accessories included a dresser, a mirror, and even a desk where she could do her work, a laptop laying right on it and a rolling chair beside said desk. This was his first time seeing Michelle's room, and if he had to be honest, he liked her room. It was both comfy but at the same time, truly defined who Michelle Jones was as a person.

Although the mirror really threw him off though. He couldn't imagine Michelle really checking herself out in the mirror. He smiled to himself as he continued to examine the room, unknown to Michelle's presence behind him.

"Done checking out my room?" she asks, smiling a bit.

Peter turned around, unaware by her sudden existence before he tried to play it off. "I like your room." he says.

Michelle chuckled to herself. "Thanks." she says. "Mom says dinner is ready, unless you want to hide out in here."

"No no, I'll come." Peter says as he exits her room.

Michelle began chuckling to herself as she watched Peter walked down the small hallway, before she closed her bedroom door so she could join the three for dinner.

* * *

To say dinner was awkward was the understatement of the year. Because Peter was already socially awkward, having dinner with his crush, with her parents no less, made things even more awkward. The tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. While Peter silently ate his dinner, Michelle's parents were eyeing him, both having different expressions on their faces.

Michelle's mom was smiling at him, giving off a warm motherly side to her. Michelle's father however was more like glaring at him, the same way Toomes glared at him once he realized he was Spider-Man. Now Peter was busy having a silent panic attack, wondering whether or not Mr. Jones was some master criminal or supervillain or even knows his identity.

Peter scooped up some peas and popped them in his mouth, before chewing silently. He had excellent table manners but because of the awkward dinner date, he didn't want to take any chances so he pretty much became extra careful. He made sure to not look at Michelle too much, not wanting her father to get the wrong idea. But curiosity struck his mind, prompting him to look at his crush.

He turned his eyes to look at Michelle, whom was looking back at him already. There seemed to be some sort of glitter in her eyes as soon as Peter turned to face her, prompting her to look back down to her food. He couldn't help but wonder why she glanced the other way so quickly, before he thought to himself that he was overthinking and proceeded to go back to his food.

The awkward silence was suddenly broken by Michelle's father.

"So what are your plans with our daughter?" he suddenly asked.

Peter felt his throat clogged as he began choking on his food, while Michelle forced spit some water out of her mouth out of embarrassment. "Dad!" she yelled.

"What?" Mr. Jones asked. "It's my job to know what a boy has planned for my daughter."

Peter, meanwhile, was still choking on his food while he grabbed his throat to at least save himself.

"Yes, but right in front of him, David?" Mrs. Jones asked.

Peter began punching his chest in the background.

"It's called being a good parent, Ava." Mr. Jones retorted.

Peter suddenly grabbed his glass of water and swallowed a huge amount of water, causing the blockage in his throat to clear. He began gasping violently for air afterwards, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry about that, Peter." Mrs. Jones apologized as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "My husband can be a little… '_direct'_ sometimes."

"I saw the light." Peter quietly said to himself.

"He's not planning anything, dad." Michelle argued back. "He's not even brave enough to lay a finger on me."

The parents turned to Peter's direction, who was grabbing his throat after his choking fit. "She's not wrong." he says.

"Why don't I believe that?" Mr. Jones replied in a skeptical manner.

"David." Mrs. Jones placed a hand on her husband's arm. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Peter."

"Yes… Please do inform us." Mr. Jones said.

Peter turned to Michelle, whom was giving her dad a deathly glare. "Um, well…" Peter nervously began. "I'm Michelle's classmate, and she's my Decathlon captain and she's a really good one if I might add. She keeps me on my toes."

"When you actually arrive for Decathlon practice." Michelle commented from the side.

"You don't show up for practice?" Mr. Jones asked.

Peter sunk in his seat a bit, obviously intimidated by her dad's attitude, and not showing any signs of hiding his scared expression. "I'm just busy most of the time." Peter explains.

"What are you busy with?" he asked.

"Stark internship." both Peter and Michelle said at the same time.

Upon hearing the other say the same thing, they both looked at each other with cocked eyebrows.

"Stark?" asked Mrs. Jones. "As in Tony Stark? Like Iron Man?"

"Uh, yeah." Peter confirmed. "Didn't Michelle-"

"MJ." Michelle cut in, reminding Peter to use her nickname.

"Erm, _MJ_, tell you?" Peter finished.

"She did." Mr. Jones replied. "We just didn't believe that a kid like you could get an internship at Stark Industries."

"Why do you think that?" Peter asked.

"Because she also says that you skip Decathlon practice nearly almost everyday, that you show up to school with cuts and bruises, and that you're always tired." Mr. Jones says. "Is there something you're not telling us, boy?"

Peter gulped, visibly scared at the older man's manner; his mouth was trembling in fear as he seemed to lose all motor functions and forgotten all words in the English language. In an attempt to at least remember some words to continue the conversation, he began babbling out nonsense.

"Ah- Um- Um- D- Uh- S-... Ah… No?" he questioned.

Mr. Jones squinted at Peter, obviously not believing Peter's little lie. Peter blinked rapidly as he continued to stare into the older man's eyes out of respect.

"At least I know where MJ gets her squints from." Peter says, trying to human the situation as he nervously smiled and chuckled.

Michelle couldn't help but make hold in a laugh, resulting in a nose fart, as she looked at Peter with an amused smile.

"Tell us the truth, Peter." Mr. Jones demanded.

"I _am_ telling you the truth!" Peter exclaimed. "The Stark Internship takes up most of my time in the day, besides school of course."

"Then what are up with the cuts and bruises?"

"It's a very dangerous workplace?"

"So they hire a teenager to work there?"

"I mean, I'm under supervision and I have a lot of protection."

"Do you plan on using that protection on our daughter?"

"DAD!"

"DAVID!"

"WHAT?! Nonononononono! Nuh-uh! No! N- No! That's not at ALL what I plan to do!" Peter began stammering.

"David, why would you even ask that question?! You're scaring the poor boy for crying out loud!" Mrs. Jones scolded her husband.

"I'm just looking out for our daughter!" Mr. Jones argued back.

"So you bring sex into this?!"

"Hey, I have an idea!" Michelle exclaimed. "Let's change the conversation. So how about that concrete, right? It's so useless and dangerous and perhaps the most hated material on Earth. Like, _why_ couldn't they just replace concrete with foam sidewalks like they have at the beaches in L.A.?"

"I am extremely uncomfortable with the situation that is proceeding in front of me at this very moment right now, ladies and gentleman and I would kindly ask permission to compose myself in the hallway for a good few minutes so that we may continue this dinner in a peaceful manner." Peter said in a mature tone.

What others didn't know about Peter was that he tends to speak maturely when he is incredibly scared during a situation.

"I'll go with you." Michelle says as she throws her napkin on the table before standing up. "I need to compose myself as well."

She proceeds to walk out the door while Peter stood up as well, only to be met with a glare from Mr. Jones. "No funny business with my daughter, you hear me, son?" he asked in a stern voice.

Peter gulped. "Y-Yes sir." Peter replied.

He then proceeded to walk towards the front door, where Michelle was holding it for him. "Peter-" Michelle says as she went to grab his arm.

Peter immediately retracted his arm, still scared of Mr. Jones' threat. "No touching!" he exclaimed as he walked out the door.

Michelle closed the door and the two stood awkwardly next to each other, comprehending the situation that happened back there. "I'm sorry about my father back there." Michelle apologized. "He can get a little… defensive, around me, seeing how I'm his only daughter, you know?"

"No, I understand." Peter replies. "It's a man's job to look out for his family. I completely understand and respect that."

"Yeah, but still." Michelle retorted. "He shouldn't have brought up sex."

"Yeah." Peter agreed.

Another short silence followed suit afterwards. "Why _do_ you show up to school with cuts and bruises?"

Peter was caught so off guard by the sudden question that he blankly stared at Michelle with a stupid look on his face. "Uh- Well…" He began trying to think up of an excuse before he decided to make one up as he goes. "I uh… I get hurt a lot."

"Yeah, I can tell, with all the cuts and bruises." Michelle replies.

"No, I mean-..." he sighed afterwards. "I guess it's kind of… punishment." Peter says. Michelle widened her eyes in response at Peter's sudden dark turn. "I mean, I hate myself so I guess I tend to hurt myself as a form of punishment for being kind of… useless and worthless. I guess it's just me trying to wake myself up most of the time… the other times are complete accidents and that I have no idea where I'm going before I end up hitting face first into a wall or accidentally cutting myself with a knife or being completely unlucky and have glass shards shred my face and cheeks…"

"You hate yourself?" Michelle asked, completely caught off guard by Peter's dark words.

Peter looked up at her, seeing the extremely concerned expression she had on her face. "Uh… Y-Yeah, kind of." he answered. "I mean, I have every reason to hate myself. I can do better but I can't at the same time."

"Don't hate yourself, Peter." Michelle says. Peter grew a surprised look, seeing how this was the first time she has ever said his real name instead of "loser" or "dork". He knew she was about to get serious right now. "If you hate yourself then… then I feel like I failed as a friend. I don't have many friends, Pete, but you… you hold a special place in my heart, and I hate seeing the dorky, optimistic, kind, friendly nerd that I befriended become so sad and filled with self hatred… I hurts my heart, Pete."

Peter was touched by her words. So touched that he wanted to just admit his feelings for her right then and there. He decided to do something drastic and decided to just admit his feelings for her.

"MJ, I…" He suddenly stopped.

He began having last second, second thoughts about this. He wasn't sure if this was the right time, or if this is the most purest of right times to admit his love for her.

"What?" she asked, realizing he left her hanging.

Not wanting to sound like an idiot, he decided to come up with a relevant excuse. "Well, what I wanted to say was…" he gulped as he looked down. "The reason why I hate myself is because…" he suddenly looked up, looking straight into Michelle's eyes. "…is because I'm the reason why my uncle's dead."

Michelle flinched at his words. She remembered when his Uncle Ben was murdered by a lowly thief. News spread like a wild fire the next day at school, everyone whispering in the halls about Peter and his uncle. She remembered how she saw him walking down the hall, while everyone else cleared a path for him, all the while he had a depressed look on his face… but it looked more like a guilty look.

And now she knows why. Because Peter, right then and there, just admitted that he was the cause of his uncle's death.

If she had to be honest with anyone right now, the moment she saw Peter having hopeless eyes in the hall that day, made her heart break. She hated seeing him like that, to the point where she wanted to give him a hug… so she did. That day was the only day where the two actually positively interacted with each other, and even then he shrugged her off like she was nothing.

Even Flash said his condolences to Peter, only for him to slam him up against the lockers before he began silently crying his eyes out. That was they she hugged him… or at least, "_tried"_ to hug him.

Back in the present, Michelle continued to stare into Peter's eyes, her own eyes bathing in sympathy. Peter however looked like he was trying to comprehend the next words he was going to say.

"The day when he died…" he began. "I told him I needed to go to the library to study… when in reality I was heading to the wrestling arena to earn some money."

"Why?" she asked.

A slight blush crept up on his face as he looked the other direction. "So I could get Liz an expensive necklace I saw at the store one time… in hopes she would go out with me."

"I forgot you were massively in love with her." Michelle said, trying to smile but in the end, couldn't.

"Yeah." Peter agreed. "I was hopeless back then… still am to be honest…" He suddenly cleared his throat, getting back to the subject at hand. "Anyway, he brought up on how I was behaving really… weird the last few days before it all happened. Remember I got in that big fight with Flash that day?"

"Yeah, you punched him so hard that he got thrown into a set of lockers." Michelle replied.

Peter muttered a "yeah" as he nodded his head in agreement. "Anyway," Peter continued. "Uncle Ben began talking to me about how I'm changing and my body is changing and all that… Do you know what he said to me that day?" he asked. Michelle shook her head in response. "He said to me… 'These are the years when a man changes into the man he's gonna be the rest of his life… Just be careful who you change into.'" A few tears escaped Peter's eyes, prompting him to wipe them off his cheek. "Then afterwards he said that just because I can beat Flash up doesn't mean I have the right to… And then he said the words that I'll never forget as long as I live."

"What did he say?" Michelle asked.

Peter paused for a moment. "He said… 'With great power comes great responsibility.'" Peter let a few tears slide down his cheek, before sniffled, suddenly having a clogged up nose.

"The worst part is… I threw it in his face." Peter replied. "I not only lied to him but I fought with him… I hate myself for doing that."

Michelle looked down, now knowing the darker side of Peter.

"Anyway," Peter continued on again. "I competed in the wrestling match and I defeated Bonesaw McGraw… I was promised $3,000 but I got cheated out and only got a hundred bucks… I told the man I needed the money but he said, 'I missed the part where that's my problem.' so I left, and as I was leaving I passed by a guy… It wasn't until I got to the elevator before I started hearing screaming and the man came running out of the office carrying a gun and a bag of cash… I felt like it wasn't right to help the man that cheated me on three grand so I let the robber get away… and when the man came up to me and asked why didn't I stop him, I said,... 'I missed the part where that's my problem.'...I felt like I was the king of the world when I said that…"

Peter paused for another moment.

"So I left the building and I was heading to the library where Uncle Ben would pick me up and then…" He suddenly stopped as tears began falling out of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away as he inhaled a huge breath of air. "There was a crowd of people and when I walked over there… there was my uncle, laying in his own puddle of blood… He died in my hands…"

Michelle wanted to give Peter a hug so badly but Peter continued to talk and explain the situation.

"I didn't sleep at all that night… and the worst part is…" by now Peter's eyes were red as tear stains were visible on his cheeks. "the man who killed my uncle… was the same man I let get away at the wrestling arena. He stole my uncle's car… I could've stopped him, MJ, I could've but… I was just so angry at the man that I just felt like it was right to let him get robbed… I'm the reason why my Uncle Ben is dead."

Michelle couldn't take it anymore. "Peter." she cooed as she grabbed her friend and brought him into a giant bear hug. Peter returned the hug as he silently began to cry on her shoulder, staining her purple hoodie. Michelle rubbed Peter's head to comfort her friend. "It's not your fault. You didn't know. No one would've known… Don't blame yourself for the actions of a petty thug… You don't deserve it."

"I know." Peter replies quietly.

The two hug for another minute before letting go of each other. "Thank you, MJ… for being the most awesomest person I know." Peter said.

Michelle smiled warmly. "No problem, Peter." she says. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask, what happened to the burn mark on your cheek from today?"

Peter felt his cheek and realized his blunder. He forgot about his accelerated healing so his burn mark that was clearly visible during the accident was now almost gone within a few hours.

"Oh, I uh…" Peter stammered. "May put makeup on it so I could hide it for dinner."

Michelle nodded in response. "Smart woman." she says. "So I guess you may just wanna leave, seeing how this dinner date was a complete disaster."

"Nah, I better say goodbye to your parents and thank them for having me." Peter says. "You know, to be a gentleman."

Michelle nodded as she opened the door and let Peter in. The two walked back into the kitchen where they saw Michelle's parents sitting at the table. Her mother immediately looked up at him.

"Peter, I'm so sorry about my husband's actions." Mrs. Jones apologized.

"No, it's fine." Peter reassures. "I understand. He's just looking out for his daughter I mean… I am in the years where a man changes into the man he's going to be for the rest of his life."

"Wise words…" Mr. Jones said, slightly impressed. "May I speak to you for a second?" he asks as he stands up.

"Uh…" Peter says dumbfoundedly. "Sure."

Peter walks up to him as he places a hand on his shoulder and proceeds to walk him into the living room so they could chat in private.

"Getting some Adrian Toomes vibes here right about now." Peter says to himself.

"Don't scare him, dad, or else I won't forgive you." Michelle said in a stern voice.

She began walking to her room, almost disappearing at the corner, before she poked her head out to steal one last glance at the two, before completely disappearing around the corner.

Mr. Jones looked Peter dead in the eyes, scaring Peter even more. "I'm sorry." he apologizes. "I shouldn't have acted the way I acted but, you've got to see it from my point of view. Raising an only daughter in Queens, New York is dangerous work. And a teenager no less. You never know what kind of creeps are out there so… I was just making sure. I protecting her."

Peter nodded his head in agreement. "I understand." he says. "I'm sorry if I gave off any… vibes."

"You didn't." he says. "Which is why I'm apologizing. I realize now you're a good kid… that I should trust my daughter's words more often… Now serious questions:... What _are_ my plans for my daughter?"

Well, Peter has been hiding his secret crush for a long time, and he needed to get those feelings out somehow.

"Mr. Jones…" he says. "I have a crush on your daughter."

Mr. Jones seemed unfazed as his expression does not change. He merely blinks in response.

"And why do you have a crush on her?" he asks.

Now Peter was even more immensely scared than before, indicating by the sudden gulp his just swallowed. "Because," Peter began. "she's smart, can handle herself, is cool, calm, and collected during hard situations, she's… beautiful… and I have a crush on her… I also like how she's different than most girls in my school. She doesn't really follow the common female stereotype and just does what she likes to do without a care in the world, like she doesn't care what others think about her… and I like that about her…"

Mr. Jones nodded his head in response. "Seems like you like her for who she is… I respect that." he says, surprising Peter. "Love comes in many shapes and forms, Peter… It's just how you act upon them is what glues them together… Trust is a huge key in relationships, Peter… She needs to know who you really. So tell me… does she really know who you are?"

Peter took those words into consideration. Obviously, Mr. Jones didn't know Peter's secret identity but… he began having thoughts about telling Michelle about his secret. It is what Mr. Jones just said after all. Trust is a major factor in any relationship and right now… he had to trust Michelle and reveal his secret to her. To show her who he really is.

But at the same time, he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to endanger Michelle in case his secret identity got out and soon, all of his enemies will be targeting his loved ones. May, Ned… MJ. Not to mention half of the state would be crawling up his ass.

This was something he seriously had to think about for a good few days… or weeks.

"Not yet, Mr. Jones, but…" Peter paused for a moment. "I'll work on it."

Mr. Jones smiled, actually smiled for the first time that night. "You do that." he says. "So I assume you won't be staying for dessert?"

"No, I'm sorry, I'm… kind of tired right now." Peter answers in an apologetic tone.

"It's alright." Mr. Jones says. "I understand."

Peter begins heading out to the door, where Michelle suddenly reveals herself around the corner, having taken her hoodie off and is now wearing her tank top.

"Thanks for having me, Mr. and Mrs. Jones." Peter says as he opens the door.

"You're very welcome, Peter." Mrs. Jones says back. "You're always welcome in our home."

"Peter." Michelle's voice is suddenly heard.

Peter turned to face Michelle, whom was walking up to him. She suddenly gave him one last hug, to which he immediately reciprocated. "I'll see you at school, dork."

There it was. The old Michelle was back.

"I'll see you, too." Peter says as they let go of each other.

Peter waved one final goodbye to the family before he closed the door, leaving the Jones' residence. Unbeknownst to Michelle, her mother was deviously smiling behind her.

"So when's the wedding?" she asks.

Michelle blossomed a giant blush on her face, before turning around to head to her room. "Okay, I'm heading to bed now." she says. "Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight, Sweet Pea." Mr. Jones says as a door could be heard closing shortly afterwards.

* * *

Rain poured outside, falling on the hard pavement as cars could be heard driving by. Max walked down the sidewalk, having his hoodie up and his hands in his pockets, not wanting any of his skin to get wet. He obviously didn't want to have a repeat of what happened at school.

As Max walked down the sidewalk, a car came passing by, drenching him with water, causing Max to run away before he short circuited again. He screamed as he hid behind a corner, panting heavily as he grabbed his chest. He was all alone, lost, and was very scared. He peeked his head around the corner to see more headlights coming in his direction. He thought it was best to hide behind the corner until it was all clear.

It was at that moment that he heard footsteps to the right of him, prompting him to turn his head to the side. There he saw a hooded man, smiling deviously at Max.

"Hey, kid." the thug said.

"Oh, please." Max said in a terrified tone. "No, not now."

The thug suddenly brought out a pocket knife and walked up to Max. The teen began backing up, not wanting to get hurt. Unfortunately for him, another car sped by him, drenching him with even more water. Max screamed as he jumped forward, landing next to the thug.

The thug suddenly grabbed Max by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall.

"Give me all your money." the thug said.

"Please." Max pleaded.

"Give it to me!"

"I don't have any money!"

"Really?" asked the thug. "Alright then… I guess I have to kill you instead."

"No! Please!" Max yelled as he began sobbing. "Pleeeease! Please! Please! Please! PLEASE!"

Max began to shake around, trying to lose his grip from the thug, but to no avail. "Stop struggling!" the thug shouted. He suddenly brought the knife up to Max's cheek, prompting him to seize talking. "Sucks to be you."

The thug pulled his arm back, ready to plunge the knife into Max's stomach.

"No. No! PLEASE!" Max held up his hands in front of his face to defend himself.

However, as soon as he held up his hands, an electric bolt came flying out of his hands, zapping the thug so hard that he was pushed up against a wall and slid down into some trash. The knife was dropped by Max's shoes, but he didn't take notice in that. Max eyed the thug on the ground, laying up against a wall, with wide eyes and a terrified expression.

Max didn't know what happened nor what to do. He looked all around him, trying to see if anyone else saw what happened. Unfortunately, no one else saw. He was all alone in the city right now.

He took a step forward, reaching out his hand to tap on the sprawled out thug.

"Hey." he quietly said, approaching the thug. "You alright?"

Max tapped on the man's shoulder, only for him to send an electric volt down the thug's entire body, electrocuting the corpse even more. Max yelled while lightning struck down and thunder clapped the air; Max looked at his hands, only to see even more electrical sparks coming out of them before dying down.

"What the shit, man?!" Max exclaimed in a terrified tone, voice cracking in the process.

Max got out of the alley and ran as far away as possible from the crime scene. This was the first time Max took someone else's life, the first time he killed somebody, his very first kill.

And he was terrified of not only himself, but whatever problem his body was having because he, as well as the doctors, have no idea what's wrong with him and his body.

It's the fear of the unknown that got to Max that night, and it was only about to get worse from here on out.

* * *

**(I'm graduating high school tonight… woo hoo…)**


	6. Sanity Decreasing

**(WARNING: This will get kind of rated M and graphic, so anyone with a weak heart should leave now.**

…

**Goodbye then.**

…

**Oh yeah! I'm the writer!**

**Explicit details ahead! If you or a loved one suffer from severe panic and/or anxiety attacks, do not, I repeat, DO NOT read the attack scenes. Just skip them until you see the next page breaker. To know which scenes have the anxiety/panic attacks, they are the scenes that involve Max getting used to his powers while freaking out at the same time. Schizophrenia also has a play in this chapter so if you suffer from that as well, either halt your reading or skip the scenes. Up to you.**

**Alright, now that that's out of the way, time to start this shit fest.)**

* * *

Ever since Mr. Jones gave Peter the much needed advice from last night, only one question has been occupying his mind: Should he tell Michelle that he's Spider-Man.

On the upside, it would fill in the trust factor that Mr. Jones said is needed in any relationship. Romantic or platonic. On the downside, if his secret identity would ever get released to the public, that means all his loved ones would be targeted by all of his enemies.

That is the absolutely last thing he needs in his life. It wasn't even on the list of things he didn't want to happen in his life. So all in all, Peter was having a mental fight with himself whether or not to tell his secret identity to Michelle or not.

It was a double edged sword if it was anything.

As of this moment right now, Peter and Ned approached Peter's locker, as the superhero in disguise grabbed his lock and began punching in the combination.

"So how were her parents?" Ned suddenly asked.

"They were alright." Peter replied, focusing more on his lock than the conversation. "We got off on the wrong foot but they were just looking out for their daughter… Well her dad at least."

"Was her dad a super villain like Liz's?" asked Ned, curiosity wondering his mind.

"I hope not." he says. "He scares me even _without_ being a super villain. He's just a scary looking guy… but he did give me some advice."

"What'd he say?"

Peter unlocked his locker and grabbed a few books. "He told me the key to any relationship is honesty, and that if I want to be with MJ, then that means she's got to know the 'real me'."

Ned's eyes widened suddenly. "Does that you're gonna tell her?!" Ned asked before he suddenly gasped. "Does he know?"

"What?!" Peter asked in bewilderment, facing his friend. "N-No! I don't think so at least." He turned his head back to his locker. "But…" he heavily sighed afterwards. "I think I may need to tell her about the secret identity."

"Are you sure?" asked Ned. "Are you absolutely positive?"

Peter turned to his best friend. "No, I'm not absolutely positive. That's why I said I '_may'_ need to tell her." Peter explained.

"But can she keep a secret though?" asked Ned.

"Who can keep a secret?" asked a voice suddenly.

The two turned their heads, startled by the third party, whom at which was MJ. She stood beside the, having her usual smirk, eyeing Peter with a warm smile.

"Uh, B-Betty!" Ned lied. "We were talking about if I should tell Betty that I still sleep… with a… stuffed animal… when I go to bed…" Ned had a defeated expression on his face afterwards, revealing a secret he kept hidden just to come up with an excuse for Peter.

Michelle raised an eyebrow at the round teen, while Peter grew a shocked expression. To be honest, Peter had no idea he still slept with a stuffed animal until now.

"Why would you tell her that?" asked Michelle.

"Uh, well, ya know." Ned said.

"No, I _don't_ know." Michelle replied.

"Well it's no secret I kind of have a thing for her." Ned began explaining. "So I thought that maybe I could ask her out some day because we've been hanging out a lot lately and I think she totally likes me. Then I started thinking of being in a relationship with her and then I started thinking maybe I should be more honest with her, so I thought that maybe I could reveal a secret I haven't told anyone to her to build up on trust?"

Peter and Michelle stared at him with different expressions. Michelle had an expression of amusement and slight confusion, while Peter's was just pure confusion in general.

"Sure," Michelle replied. "if you want to. She has been crushing on you since 6th grade, dude."

"She has?!" both Peter and Ned said at the same time, causing the two of them to look at each other.

"Yep." Michelle replied. "She's been saving a spot for you, so you better do something about it before it's too late."

"Oh man." Ned sighs. "What? Right now?" Michelle shrugged. "Oh God. Hey, Peter. I gotta go, alright. Think about what I said!"

And just like that, Ned ran off, leaving Peter and Michelle alone in the empty, quiet hallway together. The two stood awkwardly close to each other, having, what, the fourth or fifth awkward silence they had this week. Luckily for Peter, the silence was short lived, as Michelle suddenly spoke up.

"So…" she said. "You wanna make out?" she asked casually.

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat and choked on his own spit before gasping for air. "W-What?!" He asked in bewilderment. "I mean- I'm not- I'm- I'm- I'm- I'm not- I'm not- I'm not- I'm not saying no! But I'm also say, 'Why?' and everything. Like- Like- Like- Like why would you ask that? I mean- I mean I'm not saying it's bad but it's just that-"

"Dude, relax." Michelle said. "I'm joking."

"Oh." Peter felt silly afterwards.

Michelle's smirk suddenly disappeared, as her expression changed into a serious one. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked. "Like, from yesterday and all that. Both the dinner and the hallway thing."

"Yeah, I'm good." Peter answered, barely in a whisper. "I really appreciate you being there for me."

"What are friends for?" she asked.

"Yeah… friends." Peter said the last word in a quiet tone, for some reason hating saying that word.

At that moment, they heard footsteps from behind them, prompting Michelle to turn around while Peter looked up, as he was already facing that direction. The two of them then saw Max Dillon, walking down the hallway while grabbing his arms with a terrified expression on his face.

For the day, Max was wearing a gray hoodie with massive sweat stains around the neck, along with other food stains and everything, blue jeans and black sneakers. His hair was unkempt and uncombed, as if he didn't even care about neither his hygiene or his appearance whatsoever.

Max aimlessly wandered the hall, not even noticing Peter and Michelle in his way.

"Hey, Max." Michelle spoke up as she extended a hand out to him.

As soon as her fingers made contact with Max, he suddenly jerked his entire body, as if he was just jump scared in a video game. After that reaction, Michelle immediately retracted her hand away from the angsty teen, now concerned about his mental health.

"You alright?" asked Peter.

"Uh… Y-Yeah." Max stammered as his breath was shaky.

"You alright from yesterday?" asked Michelle.

Max looked up to face Michelle. Through his eyes, his blue highlighted vision could see the various electronics in the lockers as well as the phones from Peter's and Michelle's pockets. He suddenly looked up, seeing the electricity from the cables flowing through the ceiling, before they reached the hallway ceiling lights.

It would seem that Max had a somewhat scared, yet fascinated look on his face from Peter and Michelle's perspective.

"Uh… Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah." Max stammered. "I'm fine."

Suddenly, Max began hearing the voices in his head again, telling him that Peter and Michelle hated him, that they loathed him, that they were disgusted by him, that they were judging him. His severe anxiety got the best of him again as he suddenly began having a panic/anxiety attack right in front of the two; his breathing became rapid and shaky as he suddenly began hyperventilating.

As soon as Max heard those voices, his entire body suddenly released a massive amount of electricity, prompting Michelle and Peter to back up. At that moment, Max was suddenly pulled forward the set of lockers, as if he was a magnet being pulled into another magnet. His arms and legs were outstretched, as his face screamed terror and 'Help me please!'.

Max tried pulling his arm away from the lockers but it immediately glued back to the lockers. The magnetic field between him and the metal lockers was way to strong and powerful for Max to deal with alone.

"You're not feeling so well, Max." Max told himself, his voice cracking a little bit.

Peter and Michelle stared at Max with wide eyes, obviously scared at the scene in front of them.

Max suddenly then closed his eyes, before he regained control of his breathing. He began breathing through his mouth and out his nose, calming himself down. Slowly, his body began to seize his bio-electricity, causing him to unstick to the wall.

After he was on solid ground again, Max began gasping for air, his panicked and terrified expression returning to his face once more.

"Max." Michelle suddenly said in a stern voice. "Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

Max heavily sighed before shrugging. "I think I'm dying." he said in a grim tone. The two of them flinched at his dark words as he walked past them, his body sparking a little bit of electricity as he walked. "I'll see you two later, alright? Yeah. Bye!"

And just like that, Max turned the corner, disappearing from the two and leaving them together again. The two of them looked at each other, concerned expressions on their faces.

* * *

"…and it's as if I don't have control of my body anymore, Dr. Heinz." Max spoke aloud.

He sat in a chair, fingers laced in his hands, while an older looking man sat in front of him with an interested look on his face. The man had his legs crossed over each other while he held both his hands, listening to Max spill his problems in front of him.

"I don't know what's going on." Max continued. "Ever since that accident, I've just been feeling more and more crappy each day. There's all this excess electricity inside me and I haven't eaten or drank anything since the night of the accident. That was like, what? Four days ago? The doctor told me I don't have any blood in me and my brain needs blood to function! So without food, water, or blood, I should be dead, right? But I'm not! I'm alive as ever! I feel better than alive, I feel… _electrifying_."

As soon as he said the word 'electrifying', his body hummed with vibrations of the electricity inside him as his eyes briefly glowed a flash of light blue.

"Hmm." Dr. Heinz said. "I understand what you mean."

Max looked up, having a confused expression on his face. "You do?" he asked, a little hope in his eyes.

"Yes." Dr. Heinz replied. "This 'electricity' you're feeling, is a metaphor. A metaphor for all the stress and anxiety you've been putting up with as of recent events. Events that lead up to the accident. So when you say that you have all this 'excess electricity', what you mean is that your newfound stress and anxiety is weighing you down to the point where you don't even want to get up in the morning. Like you're just pummeled to the ground at every living moment of your life. The severe anxiety you have is causing you to lose hunger, and the electrifying feeling you're calling as living, you're mistaking it. It's actually pain you're feeling."

"Pain?" Max repeats.

"You're destroying your body, Max." Dr. Heinz continues. "From the inside out. You keep going on like this, you won't make it to the end of the week… You'll be dead, Max."

_Denying. The rising. The crying. I'm dying._

Max continued to hear the voices in his head, suddenly having an unexpected, random anxiety attack. His breathing suddenly became rapid and shaky.

_Something's happening, mind destructing, agony inside of me._

Max gripped the hand rests of his chair in panic. The school psychiatrist wasn't listening to him. He didn't understand how he was feeling. He didn't understand his problem at all!

_My pulse is racing._

The armrests he was gripping with a firm grasp, tightening with each passing second, the wood began to crack as yellow sparks were being released out of his knuckles.

_Mental torture, self destroyer._

At that moment, Max began hearing the many voices of his classmates and students alike. Saying how they all hated him, that they lied about their feelings for him, that they never cared about him. His paranoia was getting the best of him, and because of the anxiety, it was only making it worse.

Max's mouth began to tremble as his breathing continued to increase rapidly, getting more and more shaky by the minute. His legs wouldn't step pacing up and down as his nails dug deep into the wooden armrests, which were beginning to crack even more.

_Can't ignore the paranoia._

_They lied to me. They hurt at me. They hate on me. They're using me. Fragility. Electricity. Afraid of me. They're dead to me!_

At that waking moment, Max's grip tightened for the last time, as the armrests of the chair completely shattered, wood falling to the ground. Max's traumatized expression didn't leave his face as he continued to stare blankly at Dr. Heinz.

The good doctor, however, was more concerned at the fact that Max just completely obliterated the armrests of his chair. He stared at the contents at the floor before looking up to face Max, who continued to have the same traumatized look on his face

"I think I need to leave." Max said in one breath.

He suddenly stood up and walked out of the office, leaving the doctor to have a quizzical look on his face.

As Max was walking down the hallway, he placed his hands in his hoodie pockets, while he continuously emitted an unlimited amount of electricity. Thanks to his growing anxiety and constant paranoia and panic, he released yet another silent EMP wave.

The timing of the EMP wave was so perfect that as soon as he released it, he passed by an open classroom where the school janitor was vacuuming the floors. The vacuum suddenly short circuited and died right then and there on the spot.

"Oh, darn it!" the old janitor exclaimed. "I bet Marjorie doesn't have to deal with this. I _knew_ I should've become a bus driver!"

* * *

Peter and Ned walked through gymnasium doors, currently heading to the Decathlon practice after school for that day. "So have you thought about it?" Ned suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Peter questioned. Ned waved his arms in the air, before Peter realized what he was talking about. "Oh, no. No, I haven't yet."

"Dude, if you keep thinking about it, some guy is gonna swipe her off her feet and steal her from you." Ned warned.

"I know!" Peter exclaimed. "This is just a difficult choice to make, Ned."

"Literally, _anyone_ could steal her."

At that moment, Shane came running up from behind Ned and slapped an object to Ned's butt cheek, causing the obese teen to jump and yelp. The Decathlon members, whom were already in the room, turned to see why Ned yelped all of a sudden.

Ned turned around, trying to see what Shane placed on his butt; he got a glimpse of it to see that the object was an Aqua Sound speaker with a suction cup attachment.

"Everyone, give it up for DJ Right Butt Cheeeeeeeeeeeek!" Shane announced as he pressed the play button on the app he had on his phone.

_Hail (hail)_

_What's the matter with your head, yeah_

"Oh God." Michelle muttered as she shook her head, closing her eyes in the process.

Shane began doing a little dance as Ned continued to stand there awkwardly while Peter stared at the two confusingly. Shane then held up his phone as if he was holding a mic as he mouthed, "Hail! Hail!" before going back to his silly dance.

The rest of the Decathlon team stared at Shane with slightly disturbed looks, while some were mildly amused. Cindy turned to Abe, who in return shrugged; Charles was busy recording the whole thing with his phone.

"Oh-oh-oh! Hail! Hail!" Shane sang out loud as continued dancing.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I rudely interrupted." Michelle said as she turned back to her fellow peers and teammates. "Mr. Harrington and I have discussed about the recent events that transpired earlier this week and I think it's best for all of us to go home and rest."

"Are you serious?" asked Flash.

"Yes, I'm serious." Michelle replied.

"Come and get your love!" Shane sang off key in the background as he danced some more.

Flash threw the book he was holding behind him, having a smile on his face. "Works for me." he says as he began walking away.

The rest of the team began to walk away, leaving only Peter, Ned, whom still had the speaker attached to his butt, Shane, who was still dancing, and Michelle in the room. The only female in the room turned around and proceeded to walk to her two best friends… and weird classmate that she had no associations with.

"Sup, losers?" Michelle greeted, giving the two a smile.

"Hey, MJ." Peter responded.

"What's going on besides Ned's ass literally becoming a walking nightclub?" Michelle asked.

"I would totally hang out in Ned's Ass any day if it was walking nightclub." Shane casually said. There was a beat of silence before Shane realized what he said. "Wait." he said afterwards.

Michelle's awkward gaze on Shane soon left as she turned back to her friend. "Anyway, are we still heading to Times Square on Saturday?"

"Yep. Still on the agenda." Ned replied.

"Cool. Cool." Michelle said. "Well, I uh… I can't wait to go. Me and Peter live across from each other so you can only make one stop."

"You and Pete live next to each other?" asked Ned.

"'Across', Ned." Michelle clarified. "We live across each other."

"I only found out a couple of days ago." Peter replied.

"Nice." Ned says, not knowing what else to say.

Michelle turned back to Peter, still retaining the warm smile on her face. "So, Peter, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure." Peter replied.

"Do you want to-"

"Come and get your love, come and get your love, come and get your love now! Come and get your love, come and get your love, come and get your love, now!"

"For God sakes, Shane, turn that damn thing off!" Michelle yelled.

Shane stared innocently at Michelle with a slightly scared look in his eyes. He pressed a button on his phone, causing the music from the speaker to pause.

"Aww." Ned says in sadness. "I liked it when the beats massaged my butt."

Michelle turned back to Peter and cleared her throat. "Uh, would you mind if you and I head to the roof of our apartment building tonight? I'd like to show you something."

"Uuuuuuuhh… S-Sure!" Peter replied. "Yeah, I'd love to do that."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

"No, of course not!" Peter exclaimed. "I genuinely want to see what you've got in store for me."

Michelle smiled. "Cool." she says. "I'll knock at your door tonight. Don't know when but there's going to be a knock. So I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah." Peter replied. "See you."

Michelle smiled warmly at him; she turned around to face the other two teens in the room. "I'll see you two tomorrow morning."

After she bids farewell, she walks passed the two and exits the gym, leaving the three guys alone in said gym. Ned and Shane turned around to face Peter, both having smiles on their faces.

"Duuuude." Ned says. "She asked you out."

"I don't think she asked me out." Peter doubted.

"Did she ask you to go outside somewhere?" asked Shane, an all knowing smirk on his face.

"Yeah?" Peter questions.

"Then she asked you out." he nods his head at Peter.

Peter exhaled through his nose as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm gonna go home." he says. "I'll text you later tonight, Ned."

Peter walks passed the two and proceeded to head to the exit. "Bye, Pete!"

"Later, Ned!" Peter calls out before he exits the gym.

Now the only two people in the gym were Ned and Shane, the former still having the speaker stuck to his butt cheek. Ned turned to Shane, a curious look on his face.

"Can you play anything else?" he asked.

Shane took a quick moment to look at Ned with a blank look, before looking down at his phone to type something in the search bar. After a few moments of typing, he tapped his phone and soon, a new song began playing out of the speaker.

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want! So tell me what you want, what you really, really want! I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah!_

Ned and Shane suddenly began dancing at the new song with Ned doing little movements to avoid the speaker to not fall off his buttocks while Shane was full on dancing in a feminine manner; Shane's dance movements involved him overly touching himself as he shook his butt in a twerking way. They suddenly began both singing the song at the same time, their voices vocalizing over each other.

"If you wanna be my lover-"

* * *

Max entered through the front door of his house, having a defeated look on his face. His appearance seemed to be unusually more unkempt and untidy as opposed to earlier. He closed the door and walked inside, hoping to make it to his room so he can forget about all his problems.

"Maximilian?" asked a feminine voice.

Max stopped in his tracks, knowing full well who's voice that was. He turned to the side to see his parents, both having disappointed looks on his face.

"What are you doing home so early?" asked his father. "You should be in school."

"I wasn't feeling so well today so I just left and headed here." Max explained in a quiet, shy tone.

"That is unacceptable behavior, Maximilian!" his mother shouted. "You should not have left school on a short notice."

"But I wasn't feeling well." Max argued. "I haven't been feeling well ever since the accident. My body is just filled with excess electricity, I don't feel hungry or thirsty at all, I don't even think I need food or water anymore! I don't even think I should even be anywhere NEAR water since it causes me to short out or circuited or whatever! It's like my body only lives in electricity, like I stuck a broken cable in my mouth and all the electricity got sucked inside my body and completely fried the projector and I felt fine afterwards. Also, I keep hearing voices in my head telling me that everyone hates me and are secretly judging me and everything. I also think I'm immune to physical pain because I cut myself with a freaking _SAW_ the other day and my hand looked like nothing happened. I mean, granted there was a faint scar on my hand but look…" Max held up his palm from where the saw accident happened. "I'm completely fine."

"And that gives you an excuse to leave school? Because you have a common cold?" asked his father.

"What? No. No! That's not even remotely close to what I sai- Were you even listening?!" Max suddenly began to panic.

"Maximilian, when I was 25 years old and working as an employee of a shoelace factory, I came into work one day with full blown AIDS." his father explained. "My point is, Maximilian, you will get nowhere in life if you continue to be a coward. Take control of your destiny, boy. Maximilian, life's pretty simple. You cowboy up and do what you have to do. Do you understand?"

Max clenched his fists in anger, completely livid at his parents' attitude and negligence of his mental and physical health. The more he got angrier, the more electricity he began to emit and let out. However, he knew that if he got angry at his parents', he would wish he stayed at school, so he calmed down and controlled his breathing.

While he controlled his breathing, he realized that the electricity also died down. Which lead to him realizing a shocking conclusion. The angrier and more tense he got, the more electricity he let out. The calmer he is, the more normal he would seem. That's when he realized something.

All this electricity he had, he was controlling it via his emotions. At that very moment, Max began to feel calmer knowing that he could control this God like power. In fact, that's what he was like with all that power in him.

A God.

And he liked the sound of being a God. However, he came back to reality to see his parents staring at him with glares in their eyes; he cleared his throat as he looked down.

"Yes, sir." he says in a quiet tone, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm glad that you understand." his father says. "Now I want you to leave this house. I don't care where you go but we would appreciate it if you would not be here so we can 'pretend' that you're still at school. Understood?"

Max sighed once more. "Yes, sir."

"Good." his father says. "Now leave."

Without saying a word, Max turned around and opened the door; as he was exiting his house, he growled in anger, letting out some yellow sparks of electricity along the way, before he eventually closed the door.

* * *

Peter, wearing his Spider-Man mask, swung around his rolling chair in his room. He lunged back lazily in the chair while still in his school clothes. He was busy playing with a stress ball that he found on the floor while he was talking to his AI,, Karen, underneath his mask.

"I don't know what to do, Karen." Peter said to his AI. "If I tell her, then she'll be in mortal danger. If I don't tell her… then _I'll_ be in mortal danger."

_~What mortal danger would that be, Peter?~_

"That I lose the girl of my dreams to another guy and go into a severe state of depression." Peter answers, accidentally dropping his stress ball on the ground.

_~It's times like these that I appreciate that I am an AI and that I don't have to worry about human emotions, such as love.~_

"You're not helping, Karen." Peter said after he picked up his stress ball before sighing afterwards. "I don't know what to do. If I tell her then all my enemies will be after her and I don't even want to think about what they'll do to her. I don't want to lose her, Karen. She means so much to me."

_~I may have a solution to your problem, Peter.~_

"I'm not activating Instant Kill and going after all my enemies, Karen."

Karen was silent for a brief moment.

_~I no longer have a solution to your problem, Peter.~_

Peter swung his head back over his chair, groaning in annoyance. "Of course you don't."

"Peter!" May called from outside his room. "MJ's here to see you!"

"I'm on my way!" Peter called back as he took off his mask.

He placed his mask in his backpack before zipping it up. He then took a moment to realize that he was holding a stress ball in his hand. He raised an eyebrow at the sudden, weird object in his hand.

"Where'd I even get this?" he asked no one in particular but himself.

* * *

Peter and Michelle entered the roof via the roof door, with Michelle walking in front while Peter walked behind. The cool night air sent chills down his spin, as waves of the cool air ran over his skin. A light breeze swifted his hair to the side, while Michelle's own hair was flowing through the wind.

The two teens approached the edge of the roof, with Michelle having a smile on her face while Peter had a mesmerized expression. "Woah." he says.

In front of them was Manhattan in the distance, the lights in the buildings illuminating the area as the various skyscrapers stood in the distance. It was a beautiful sight to say the least. To say the most?

It was like he was in heaven with the girl of his dreams.

"Yeah. 'Woah'." Michelle responded. "Sometimes I like to come up here and just watch the city. Calms my nerves after a long day at school, ya know?"

"Yeah." Peter agreed.

The two sat on the edge of the building, legs dangling over it, as they sat next to each other, watching the city in the distance. They both sat in quiet, having different emotions going through their minds. Peter was unbelievably nervous that he was alone on a rooftop, watching the city with his crush.

Michelle… He wasn't sure what she was feeling, but based on the calm smile on her face, he could guess that she was enjoying the view. Whether she was enjoying it with him or not was a mystery.

During the few moments of watching the city, Peter had several thoughts running through his head. Regarding his secret identity and whether or not to tell Michelle about it. But he decided to let go of these thoughts and focus on the present and enjoy it while it lasts.

It was like that old quote: "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it's called the present."

"Why'd you ask me to come up here?" Peter suddenly asked, breaking the silence between the two.

Michelle turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "What? I can't hang out with my friend?" she asked, slightly offended.

This immediately made Peter nervous. "Oh, n-no, that's not what I-"

"I'm messing with ya." Michelle interrupted, putting on her usual smirk. Peter nervously laughed in response, feeling a little bit foolish. "You just seemed tense today so I thought that maybe coming up here would ease your nerves like it does to mine."

"Well… Th- Thank you for that." Peter thanked.

She smiled warmly at him. "No problem." She went back to looking back at the city, another brief moment of silence passed the area before Michelle spoke up again. "You ever imagine yourself in the city?"

Peter immediately thought of the time where he swung around Manhattan that one time months ago but he knew that wasn't what she meant. "What? Like a famous celebrity or something?"

"Maybe." she says. "If that's what you want to be in life?"

"Well I think that most people who grow up in Queens always end up in New York City one way or another." Peter explains. "Unless they want to head to the West Coast or in the country or something."

"What do you want to do in life?" asked Michelle. "Like, what do you want to be?"

"You probably already know." Peter said, shrugging.

"You want to be an Arachnologist?" asked Michelle in an all knowing way.

That got his spider senses tingling as soon as she said that. He jerked his head to her, having a nervous expression on his face. "Wha- Wha- Why would you think that?" he asked nervously.

"I'm kidding." Michelle says.

"Oh."

"Well, kind of." Michelle shrugged. "It's something science based, isn't it?" she asked.

"Well, I would like to be a scientist." Peter says. "I don't know what I'll major in but I'll figure that out in the future."

"Hm." Michelle responded, nodding a bit.

"What about you?" Peter asked. "What do you want to do in your life?"

"Be a journalist for the Daily Bugle." Michelle answers. "Since I'm such a keen observer, I figured I could put those skills to a test."

"Majoring in journalism?" Peter asked.

"Uh-huh." Michelle confirmed. "Don't know what I'll minor in though."

"How about art?" Peter suggested.

Michelle turned to him, giving him a quizzical look along with a raised eyebrow. "Why?" she asked. "'Cuz I like to draw people in crisis?"

"I could see that in an art gallery some day." Peter answers honestly. "It really fits in with the other weird perspectives of famous artists."

Michelle smiled at him. "You really think so?" she asked.

"Yeah." Peter happily replied. "It could work out. You could be both an artist and a journalist. Have your whole life set up just like that."

Michelle's smile grew bigger after she heard that compliment. "Thanks, man." she says. "Means a lot to me." The two went back to looking at the city in the distance, before Michelle spoke up again. "Do you ever imagine yourself with a family?"

Peter looked at her confusingly. "Huh?" he asked.

"Well," she began. "what I mean is that do you ever imagine yourself meeting a nice girl, or guy," she made a quick glance at his direction when she said that. "and settling down with them and having a family?"

"Well, the thought has crossed my mind once in a while but to be completely honest with you… No." he says. Michelle turned to him, her turn having a quizzical look on her face. "I don't think I'll ever settle down and get married."

"Why not?" she asked.

Peter heavily exhaled as he stared up at the sky. "Well… I guess it's because I don't want my wife to get hurt." Michelle grew a concerned look after he says this. "I don't mean I'm gonna physically hurt her, I mean I might do something stupid and she might leave me or worse… She gets hurt because of my actions… I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't want my future wife to end up like my Uncle Ben."

Michelle nodded her head, having a disappointed look in her eyes in the process. "I understand." she says. "That's kind of you, in a way."

Peter looked at her. "Is it?" he asked.

"Yeah." she says. "You're protecting the person you love by not loving them."

Peter looked down, thinking about her words for a moment. "Well, what I meant was…" he sighed through his nose. "Your dad said to me the other night that the key to any relationship is honesty and that my girlfriend should know the real me… I guess I don't want her to know the real me."

"Why's that?" Michelle asks.

Peter stayed quiet for a minute. "Because I don't want her to get hurt." he says quietly.

Michelle looked at Peter with observing eyes, before nodding her head and looking back at the city. Peter had a lot to think about now, thanks to the conversations about life he just had with Michelle just now. This wasn't making his situation any easier at all.

"Is the real you a serial killer or something?" she asked.

Peter didn't even react to the absurd comment, as he continued to look at the city. "No." he says.

"Then who is the real Peter Parker then?" she asked.

Peter remained silent for a brief moment, before speaking. "It's hard to explain." he said, barely above a whisper. "What about you?"

"Huh?" Michelle questioned.

"Do you ever see yourself married with some kids?"

Michelle turned back to the city, a smile on her face. "Yeah." she says. "Someday I see myself with a husband and some kids. Maybe one or two… or three."

"Have anyone in mind for the husband?" asked Peter.

"I am thinking of this one guy who would probably be the right person." Michelle says.

Peter nodded his head as he turned back to the skyline; he decided to not pursue the question, not wanting to seem suspicious and give away his crush on her.

"Aren't you gonna ask who?" she suddenly asked.

Peter turned to his friend, caught off guard by her sudden question. "Uuuuh…" Peter hesitantly said. "Okay?... Who is he?"

Michelle smiled warmly at him. "He's someone I know." she says. "Someone I trust dearly. He's kind, smart… somewhat funny, and incredibly dense."

"How dense is he?" asked Peter, genuinely not knowing whom she was talking.

Michelle lidded her eyes as she gave him an unamused look. "Really dense by the looks of it." she says.

"It seems to me that if you just bluntly admit your feelings to him, he still would have no clue who her crush is." Peter says aloud.

"You have no idea." Michelle says, rolling her eyes. "What about you? Have any crushes?"

Peter immediately became flustered as soon as she said that. "Uh." he says. "Yeah, I actually one for that matter."

"Who are they?" she asks. "Is it still Liz?"

"No, I've gotten over her." he replies. "Why still have a crush on someone when they're already out of your life, am I right?" He sighed heavily afterwards.

"What's she like?" Michelle asked.

Peter knew he was heading into deep territory. He knew that if he described her, Michelle would immediately knew that he was talking about her. Then again, if he didn't answer, she would probably figure it out as well. Either way, he was screwed.

"Uh, well, she's smart, she's different than most girls in our school, she likes to do her own thing, and I guess she's just… unique." he says. "I like that about her… That and she's a really awesome person in general."

Michelle looked down, smiling a bit, before shrugging and looking back up to the city skyline. "Beautiful night, huh?" she says.

"Yeah." Peter agrees.

"I'm glad you came up here." she says.

"Me too." Peter replies.

The two continued to sit at the edge of the rooftop, staring at the city skyline and various skyscrapers. It was all an all a very beautiful night indeed, as a helicopter in the distance flew by the skyscrapers in Manhattan.

* * *

In the midst of night at an empty park was Max, sitting at a park bench, looking at his hands which were sparking with yellow electricity. Over the course of the day ever since his anxiety and panic attack, Max has calmed down, having a much more calmer mind. However, he was still freaked out over his newfound condition, but his condition wasn't the thing he was thinking of right now.

He was basically a God. Before the accident, he was a nobody, and nobody likes a nobody. Barely anyone knew his name or recognized him. He was just another face in the school, another shadow, another student, another person. Unimportant like the rocks in a meadow. Completely useless and forgettable. Now with these newfound condition- no… _powers_, he could, _and would_, change all that.

But he can't be a God by being a human. Gods are immortal and have unlimited power, but as of right now, Max is just partly immortal. He no longer needs food or water to survive, but by electricity. One problem was just in his way: how could he become immortal by just fueling on electricity.

The answer? He doesn't know. What he does know is that he's tired of being plain old Max Dillon. It was high time that he got the recognition he deserved, for being one of the most brilliant students at Midtown. He will be known as a God for now on. That was his life goal and dream now. He had already forgotten about the science fair and his generator. He had already forgotten about his previous hopes and dreams. Only one thing mattered to him now:

To become a God.

But he still had no idea how to achieve his goal. That was just something he had to work on.

As Max stared at his hands, he remembered what happened at the shop class, how he levitated that toolbox with a field of electricity. He looked up to see a rock on the ground and decided to do an experiment; he lifted his hand as a bolt of electricity exited his palm, wrapping the rock in a field of electricity.

Max lifted his hand in the air as did the rock, levitating it with his newfound powers. He swiped his hand to the left, throwing the rock far away as the field of electricity disappeared. Max lifted his hand again and levitated another rock, before swiping his hand to the right, throwing the rock far away.

He continued to lift rocks above the rock with his electricity, before he eventually began skipping stones across the pond. One of the stones skipped all the way across the pond before it eventually landed on the other side of said pond.

So he could levitate things with his electricity. That's one one thing his powers can do. Max lifted another rock but instead of throwing it, he decided to let out a bolt of electricity from his palm. The bolt collided with the stone, which got shot away like a bullet, before it eventually crashed into a shed across the pond, creating a small hole on the side.

Max smiled deviously at how much power he had and that he could control it. He suddenly closed his eyes and took a deep breath, heavily concentrating on his next move. He concentrated all his power into his right hand as electricity began forming at his palm. Once he had enough, he let all that power go and zapped the water, electrifying the entire pond.

A few seconds later, a vast amount of dead fish surfaced from the pond. Max smiled greatly at this before he began experimenting some more. He clapped his hands together before releasing them, forming several volts of electricity connected with both his palms. He began swaying and swerving his hands around before releasing all the electricity stored in his hands at a tree and at an empty field.

The tree immediately broke in half as a large burn spot was formed at the field. Max began laughing maniacally as he looked at his hands, the electricity dying down. He now understood how to use his powers, which made him one step closer to his final goal and dream.

"Incredible." Max said to himself in awe as a maniacally smile formed on his face. "Here I thought that the accident ruined my life, when in actuality… it improved it."

Max stood up from the park bench and zapped a huge rock, levitating it with his electricity. While experimenting with his powers once more, the voices in his head returned, though he paid no attention to them. He was so caught up with his powers that he barely heard the voices, but could still hear them, just didn't pay any attention to them.

_Something's happening. Mind destructing. Agony inside of me. My pulse is racing. Mental torture. Self destroyer. Can't ignore the paranoia._

"Humans are a weak species." Max said to himself. "Filled with flaws and internal turmoil." He threw the huge rock over to another tree, completely ripping it in half. "Such a waste of potential."

Max then formed a ball of electricity with his hands before he lifted it up to his side, ready to throw it.

"Humans," Max began. "are disposable. They waste their potential on petty things. Emotions, love, friendship… when they could rule the world under an iron FIST!" As soon as he shouted that, he threw the ball of electricity at a field, completely destroying everything around it.

"They're weak and incompetent." Max continued. "They are idiotic. The way they choose to live their lives instead of exploring their potential, creating the good of mankind. They are bringing our world to destruction- we as humans are at the brink of extinction!"

His whole body emitted several volts of electricity as they all shot out of his body, aimlessly wandering the sky.

"I must not be associated with them." Max said with such venom in his mouth. "Like they don't associate with me… I must become a God."

Problem was, he was still human, mostly, and Gods are not humans. They are immortal. He just needed a way to become immortal.

"And the only way to become a God…"

He stopped himself as he stared at his hands, electricity forming in his hands. Right then and there, he got his answer to the question he's been asking for a long time. He finally found his answer.

Max suddenly began to slowly grow a malicious smile on his face. The voices in his head became louder and louder as not only as his smile grew, but as his sanity began to slowly decrease.

Max was essentially going insane, losing all form of humanity in his within each passing second.

_Denying. The rising. The crying. I'm dying. Denying. The rising. The crying. I'm dying. Denying. The rising. The crying. I'm dying. Denying. The rising. The crying. I'm dying. Denying. The rising. The crying. I'm dying. Denying. The rising. The crying. I'm dying._

"…is to become pure, living energy." Max malicious smile grew twice it's size. "I must lose my previous life in order to star anew. I have so much potential… so much hatred… so much power."

His eyes lit up as small sparks zapped out of his eyes as he grew a toothy, malicious grin.

"I am no longer human." he said to himself as he stood in the middle of the field.

Max began to float off the ground as electricity formed around him, zapping everything. The air, the ground, everything in his way. He floated in the air as he looked up at the sky, smiling deviously at it in a dramatic manner. The voices only got louder and more aggressive.

_They lied to you._

_They hate on you._

_They're judging you._

_They're using you._

_You're dead to them._

_They're disgusted by you._

_You're worthless to them._

_You're pathetic to them._

_They want you dead._

_They lied to me. They hurt at me. They hate on me. They're using me. Afraid of me. They're dead to me. They lied to me. They hurt at me. They hate on me. They're dead to me. And now they're all my ENEMY!"_

"I'M A GOD!" Max shouted into the air before laughing maniacally. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

All his excess electricity escaped from his body, completely obliterating the park and causing destruction in the midst of night.

This was the exact moment that Max Dillon, was no more. Now he was replaced by something much more evil, more menacing, more… villainous.


	7. When Sparks Fly

**(Girls who play games? Yeah man. I love girls who play hopscotch.)**

* * *

The next morning, the majority of the police force were at the park, investigating the scene. There were several broken trees, big patches of burn marks on the field, a shack at the end of the pond completely destroyed, and all of the fish in the pond have floated up to the surface, completely dead and fried. The CSI team were hard at work when Spider-Man suddenly appeared, landing on a light pole.

"I want a team to check the shack at the end of the pond!" commanded Officer Davis in the midst of the team. "There might be something we missed over there!"

"What happened here?" asked Spider-Man to no one in particular.

_~It appears that the park was attacked by an unknown source.~_ Karen answered.

"Yeah, but who? Or what?" asked Spider-Man.

_~Don't know. That's why it's called an 'unknown source'.~_

Spider-Man sighed through his mask as he hung his head down in annoyance. "Remind me to ask Mr. Stark to remove the sarcastic side of you, Karen."

_~Will do, Peter… Not.~_

Spider-Man sighed in annoyance once again. "Just run a scan on the area." he commanded in a tired tone.

_~That I CAN do, Peter.~_

Through Peter's mask, a scan quickly covered the area before side notes indicated in red graphs were shown; all the damage were also highlighted in red as well.

_~From what I could gather around the area, it appears that there has been some dangerous activity that occurred here late last night.~_

"Really? I did not know that." Spider-Man replied in a sarcastic tone.

_~Maybe I should call Mr. Stark to remove the sarcasm from you as well if you do not let me do my job, Peter.~_

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!" Spider-Man replied in a hasty tone.

_~Much better. Now, as for the damage, the trees appear to have been struck by a form of energy. Lightning perhaps.~_

"Lightning?" Spider-Man asked to himself.

_~The burn marks on the ground appear to be from lightning strikes as well. The pond filled with dead fish, my scanners are telling me that they have been electrocuted, meaning a stray bolt of lightning must have hit the pond, electrocuting every living creature in the pond. Poor fish.~_

"All this seems to point to electricity." Spider-Man began to ponder to himself. "Karen, was there a storm last night?"

_~There were no storms last night. Clear night skies, which is a beautiful sight if you ask me. Although, there was a storm a couple nights ago, the previous night from last night. But this amount of damage occurred late last night, so it couldn't have been the storm from a couple of nights ago.~_

"What time do you think all this happened?" Spider-Man asked.

_~Possibly around 11 to 12 o'clock late last night. With no storms there are no theories that I can provide.~_

"Actually…" Spider-Man said aloud. "I have _one_ theory."

_~Do share.~_

"There's this kid at my school, his name is Max Dillon." Spider-Man started explaining. "A few days ago he got in an accident that involved genetically modified eels and a generator. A couple of days after that, he showed up to school and after he got drenched with water, his whole entire face exploded with electricity, like he short circuited or something."

_~What's your theory, Peter?~_

"Well, I'm thinking that accident may have stored his body with an excess amount of electricity." Spider-Man explained some more. "The doctors said he has no more blood in his body but he's still alive and fully functional. So he's probably a walking, living generator."

_~Like a mutant?~_

"Kind of." Spider-Man replied. "Except by a freak accident and not by some genetic disorder or something. I'm still not sure though but after he went haywire, he looked like he died or something. Really freaky at the moment. Anyways, a broken cable fell on his body and soon he got back up again, like he was revived. Then afterwards he stuck that broken cable in his mouth and next thing you know, the entire projector was fried, like it was drained from all it's energy and electricity."

_~Hmm… Maybe he requires to fuel on electricity instead of food and water now. Electricity may be his new form of energy now instead of nutrients that are required to have by everyday humans.~_

"Maybe." Spider-Man responded. "Do you think he could, somehow, harness his electricity to use as a sort of… weapon?"

_~I'm not sure, Peter. Without a proper analysis, I can't give an answer.~_

Spider-Man sighed as he hung his head low once again. "This week just keeps getting weirder and weirder." he says to himself.

_~Peter, it is 7:25 AM. You need to be at school in approximately 5 minutes.~_

"Aw, crap!" Spider-Man shouted out loud, grabbing attention from the officers. "I need to go!"

With that, Spider-Man jumped up in the air and swung away, leaving the confused officers to do their jobs. "What's up with the Spider-guy?" asked an officer.

Another officer turned to the first officer. "When you gotta go, you gotta go." he casually replied.

* * *

Spider-Man swung around the city, desperate to make it on time to class. He swung over rooftops and buildings and all the sort until he could see Midtown High in his sights. He swung one final time before he landed on the side of a building, clinging onto the wall thanks to his wall crawling abilities.

As soon as he made contact with the wall, the school bell rang; the arachnid themed hero hung his head low in defeat as he sighed in annoyance.

"Just once, can I at least make it on time to school?" he asked himself in annoyance.

* * *

Peter, now in his civilian ware, entered Mrs. Warren's classroom and immediately recognized that the substitute teacher, Mr. Garcia, was no longer there. Instead, an older looking gentleman wearing a lab coat with balding hair and glasses replaced him.

"Ah." the man said as Peter entered the room. "Who must you be?" he asked.

"Uh, P-Peter Parker, sir." Peter replied, caught off guard by the new substitute.

The teacher adjusted his glasses as he looked at the clipboard in front of him before turning back to Peter. "Take a seat." he said.

Peter obliged his orders and walked over to his seat where he sat down next to Ned. The two did their usual handshake/fist bump greeting combo.

"Alright, students." the teacher said aloud in a monotone, squeaky voice. "I'm your new substitute teacher for today. My name is Dr. Stromm. First off is there a Maximilian Dillon in this classroom or did he switch?"

"He hasn't been feeling too well, doctor." Cindy answered. "He got in an accident."

Dr. Stromm showed no reaction besides slightly raising his eyebrows in response. "Hmm." he said. "That explains his absence." he sighed heavily afterwards. "Oh well. Let's get started on today's lesson. First and foremost- Is he asleep?"

The class turned around to the direction Dr. Stromm was pointing. There they saw Shane, whom had his feet kicked up on his desk, his eyes closed, and his earbuds in his ears, as per usual.

For today, Shane was wearing a gray suit jacket with a red buttoned up shirt underneath, blue jeans and brown smart shoes. Around his neck was a gold necklace that hugged his neck while the top two buttons of his red shirt were unbuttoned, revealing his bare chest. For today and today only, Shane did **not** have his usual gray beanie on today.

Michelle grabbed a pencil and threw it at Shane, who immediately opened his eyes and took his earbuds out.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you still with us?" asked Dr. Stromm, startling Shane.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Your substitute teacher." Dr. Stromm said in a careless voice.

"What happened to the other one?" asked Shane.

"Don't know. Don't care." Dr. Stromm answered. "I'd appreciate that you pay attention to the class and stay with us instead of lounging around listening to your rap music. This is not your bedroom."

"Actually, it's old school classics." Shane replied. "I don't really listen to ra-"

"I don't care." Dr. Stromm interjected.

Shane shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." he said, not caring at all.

Dr. Stromm sighed through his nostrils as he turned around to the whiteboard to continue the lesson.

"Who here can tell me-"

At that moment, the door opened as someone walked in. That someone was Max Dillon, whom was casually late. For today's clothing, he went for a more "bad boy" look. He was now wearing a black leather jacket with a yellow muscle shirt underneath, dark green cargo pants and black boots; he also sported black fingerless gloves as well.

Instead of having his normal, anxious expression, Max now had a more confident grin, though his eyes yelled out "Insanity!" in them. He casually walked inside the classroom, not having his backpack as he passed by Dr. Stromm.

"And you are?" Dr. Stromm asked.

Max turned to look at the doctor, smiling confidently at him. "Maximilian Dillon." he says proudly. "Once a human, now a God."

Dr. Stromm showed no reaction as he simply blinked at him. "Yeah. Okay." he said, obviously not caring for his antics. "Just take a seat so we can start on the class."

Max shrugged his shoulders as he walked over to his table, taking a seat next to Cindy. The girl in question looked at Max with concerned eyes, as well as a surprised look on her face.

"You look chipper this morning." Cindy said in a happy tone.

"Of course I'm chipper." Max replied. "You can't have a weak God in the universe, Cindy."

Cindy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "God?" she questioned. "What are- What are you talking about?"

Max gave Cindy a horrifying grin, one that made him look insane. "I am so far beyond the human species, Cindy." Max stared explaining. "I possess powers that nobody else has. Reality is in my grasp. I can be anything I want. I can _do_ anything I want… I am a GOD!"

"Max, you're scaring me." Cindy said in a terrified tone. "What's going on?"

"I have big plans for the future, Cindy, that only _I_ can create." Max said as he began to silently chuckle maniacally.

"Now," Dr. Stromm began as he turned around from the whiteboard to face the class. "who here can tell me- Is he really not paying attention and listening to music again?"

Everyone turned around to see Shane laying his head on his desk with his earbuds in his ears. Michelle grabbed another pencil and threw it at him, but only got a grunt out of him.

"No, he's asleep." she answered.

Shane's silent snores could be heard afterwards; Dr. Stromm sighed in a defeated tone. "I don't get paid enough for this crap." he says. "As I was saying, who here can tell me the answer to the equation that is on the board."

"Well, Shane can as he's a master of physics but he's also the master of being an idiot." Michelle replied.

Shane's snores got a little louder shortly afterwards. "Mr. Dillon." Dr. Stromm suddenly called out. "Would you like to solve the equation."

"I would, but I don't want to waste my intelligence on such nonsense." Max replied in an arrogant tone.

"Oooh! Look at the big, cocky brain on Maxi Pad." Flash called out in his own arrogant tone. "If you're so smart, then why are you here you douche?"

Max swiveled in his chair, turning to face his enemy, giving him a "I don't care" look. "At least my brain is bigger than that little tormentor down in your pants."

"Ooooooh!" Abe exclaimed. "He got you good, Flash!"

Shane suddenly woke up, having a bamboozled expression on his face as drool dripped from his lips. "What uh- What happened?" he asked in a tired tone, his eyes squinting.

"Mr. Dillon!" Dr. Stromm yelled, grabbing Max's attention. "Come up here right now!"

Max got up from his chair, but not before he glared at Flash, to whom glared back. The teen made his way to the front desk, where Dr. Stromm was glaring at Max as well, a livid expression on his face.

"What is it?" asked Max in a hostile manner.

"We do not allow that kind of attitude in this classroom, Maximilian." Dr. Stromm scolded. "You better behave yourself or there will be serious consequences."

Max smirked as he chuckled a little bit, before he bent over and got closer to the substitute doctor. "Dr. Stromm," he began in a quiet tone. "rules don't apply to me anymore, for I am a God."

"I don't care if you're a God or not." Dr. Stromm said in a stern voice. "When you're under my supervision, you follow my rules. Do you understand me? The next time you misbehave, I will have to punish you."

"You're a substitute, you can't do anything." Max replied in an arrogant tone.

Dr. Stromm slammed his hand on his desk, starting everyone in the class. "That's it!" he yelled. "Detention! After class!"

"What?!" Max shouted.

"Do you want me to call the principal?!"

Max furrowed his eyebrows as he glared daggers at the substitute teacher. "Fine." he says. "If I get a punishment, so do you."

Max placed his hand on Dr. Stromm's computer and zapped it with a bolt of electricity, completely destroying it. Dr. Stromm stumbled in shock as Max stormed out of the classroom, while leaving his classmates and Dr. Stromm to figure out what happened.

"What the hell?!" Dr. Stromm shouted. "Maximilian! Get back here right this instance! MAXIMILIAN!"

"Damn." Ned whispered to Peter. "Max is gonna be in a lot of trouble when he gets back."

"I don't think he _is_ coming." Peter replied, looking at the door and wondering about his theory from early this morning.

* * *

Peter sat down with Ned and the rest of the Decathlon team, with Michelle sitting in front of him, at the lunch tables for their lunch period. At the moment right now, they were discussing the future events that would happen with the team, with Michelle talking the most about it.

However, the rest of the team didn't appear to be paying attention, as Peter was too busy picking at his food, Ned and Betty texting each other despite the fact they were sitting right next to each other, Cindy in her own world thinking about Max's recent behavior, Abe was watching some online videos on his phone, and Charles and Sally talking about who knows what.

So Michelle did what she did best: Took charge.

"Guys, if we don't study up for the next competition, we might lose." She says out loud.

"MJ, it's lunch." Ned replies. "The best period in the school. I love lunch!"

"I can tell." Michelle says as she looks down at Ned's lunch.

Ned's food tray consisted of grilled cheese sandwich cut in half, some french fries and onion rings dipped in ketchup, a small bowl of salad, a bowl of cube cut pineapples, two cartons of milk, and a chocolate chip cookie. She looked back up at Ned, whom gave a sheepish smile in response.

"The whole point of sitting together guys was to brush up on our learning." Michelle then grabbed a set of papers and stacked then neatly on the table. "Now, why don't we learn more about World War-"

"Wassup, folks?" asked Shane as he approached the table with a pair of fake glasses. "I got some interesting news for all of you!

Michelle threw her papers carelessly in the air as she retained her blank look. "Why do I even bother?" she asked before face palming herself.

Shane jumped on the lunch bench and crouched on it. "Question. Who's the smartest person in the world? Answer. Me! Reason. My cousin just opened up a nightclub and _I_ co-own it." Shane explained.

"How do you co-own a nightclub?" asked Betty. "Don't you have to be 18 to do that?"

"Well," Shane took off his fake glasses. "_technically_ I don't co-own it BUT me and him did think up the idea and even put my name in the forms. The thing is, I'm underage, so until I turn 18, I don't own anything. But the moment I'm legally an adult, I would the proud Co-Owner of Galaxy! The hottest gay slash straight Nightclub in all of Manhattan! You hear that, Michelle? Gay slash straight nightclub."

"Who said I was gay?" asked Michelle.

"How do you know I was talking about the gay part? Black guy tap noggin dot mp3." Shane said as he tapped the side of his head while smirking at Michelle.

The girl in question gave him a confused look in response. "What's with the fake glasses?" asked Sally out of nowhere.

Shane put said glasses back on his face. "It's to make me look smart since I _unofficially_ co-own a nightclub." Shane explained. "I'm moving up in the world! I bet none of you are as successful as I am right now!"

"Peter has an internship at Stark Industries." Ned replied.

Shane turned to Peter, whom gave him a shrug; Shane continued to blankly stare at the superhero in disguise, before slightly growing a jealous look.

"Screw you." he silently said.

"You know, Shane." Michelle spoke up. "Even with those glasses, you still don't look smart."

"Screw you, too." Shane replied. "Oh wait, nevermind, you and Peter are already an item."

"What?!"

"Huh?!"

The entire table burst out in laughter as Shane gave off a shit eating grin. "What do you mean?" asked Peter in an extremely nervous state.

"Please." Shane replied, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "We all know you two have feelings for each other. Including _me_, and I just got on the team. It's pretty obvious. You two are constantly staring at each other, you're always picking on Peter, and he's always in a nervous state around you."

"Shane makes a point." Sally adds on. "Why don't you two just get together already?"

Peter began to madly blush while Michelle hid her own face, blushing madly as well. Ned seemed to be enjoying the moment as he was looking at his best friend while trying to contain his own laughter.

"Because our relationship is strictly professional within the Decathlon team and any outside activities." Michelle replied.

"Yeah, what she said." Peter added on.

"Oh my God!" Shane exclaimed in annoyance. "Would you two just make out already? I'm gonna go take a leak. You guys better get it on, on top of this table when I get back."

Shane then adjusted his fake glasses with his middle finger, flipping off Michelle in the process while giving her a shit eating grin. He proceeded to walk away before Michelle could even say anything about the gesture he made.

"Did he just flip me off?" Michelle asked no one in particular.

Shane headed towards the exit of the lunchroom cafeteria, passing by Principal Morita and Dr. Stromm along the way, before disappearing behind the doors. The two adults stormed their way into the cafeteria, passing by the Decathlon team's lunch table. They eventually approached an empty table with only one student sitting in it: Maximilian Dillon.

The teen in question was busy creating little sparks with his hands, that is, until the two adults approached his table.

"Maximilian Dillon." Principal Morita greeted in a stern voice.

"Morita. Dr. Stromm." Max greeted back. "To what do I owe the pleasure for such fine staff members to approach the Max Dillon."

"Mr. Dillon," Principal Morita started off. "are you aware that you have damaged school property multiple times?"

"Such as?" Max argued.

Principal Morita glared at Max with such ferocity in his eyes. "Such as Dr. Heinz chair, Dr. Stromm's personal laptop, as well as the entire Physics classroom!"

"Not my fault." Max responded.

"Not your faul- Dillon! You destroyed school property! That is a high offense in school!" Principal Morita boomed in the cafeteria.

"You owe me a new laptop, Mr. Dillon!" Dr. Stromm yelled.

"I don't owe you anything!" Max shouted back. "I'm a God! I don't have to obey your rules and laws anymore! Reality is pointless in my grasp! I can be anything I want. I can do anything I want. It's like a dream, Principal Morita. _My_ dream. I'm a God! I'm untouchable! There's nothing you can do to me, Mr. Morita."

Principal Morita stared at Max with a devious glare, before scoffing. "Fine then." he says. "Then I have no choice but to expel you."

"What?!" Max shouted so loud that everyone in the cafeteria now had their attention on the three. "You can't do that!"

"I can and I just did." Principal Morita retorted.

"I thought you said you were untouchable, Maximilian." Dr. Stromm taunted.

Max gritted his teeth as he glared daggers at the two; he clenched his fists so hard that electricity began to spark out of them.

"Ooooh damn!" shouted an obnoxious voice. Max looked passed the two adults to see the entire Decathlon table, as well as everyone else in the cafeteria for that matter, staring directly at him. "Maxi Pad got expelled! About time, too! After he turned all _**electro**_ on us, he's become more and more pathetic each day!"

At that moment, everyone began laughing hysterically at him, pointing fingers all the while in the process. The only table that didn't seem to be joining in was the Decathlon table, aside from Flash of course. Max looked all around him, only seeing taunting laughter from his peers. Suddenly, his breathing became rapid and shaky again, another severe anxiety attack happening right now.

While he was experiencing the severe anxiety/panic attack, electricity became more visible around him as his whole body emitted several yellow electrical sparks. It was at this moment that the voices in his head came up again, becoming louder than normal. Not only were they more louder, but they were more aggressive now.

_Something's happening. Mind destructing. Agony inside of me. My pulse is racing. Mental torture. Self destroyer. Can't ignore the paranoia._

Max gritted his teeth further as he clenched his fists even tighter; the electric sparks were not stopping anytime soon. His shaky, rapid breathing soon became hateful and heavy breathing, as he glared at the two adults in front of him; for they were the main reason of his suffering at the moment.

He couldn't hold in his hatred, his rage, his anger, his powers anymore, as he freely let the electricity flow inside as well as outside his body.

The voices continued on inside Max's head, getting more louder and more aggressive by the second.

_Denying. The rising. The crying. I'm dying. Denying. The rising. The crying. I'm dying. Denying. The rising. The crying. I'm dying. Denying. The rising. The crying. I'm dying._

Max continued to get angrier and angrier by the second, unable to control his rage anymore. By now, everyone stopped laughing and were now staring at Max, whom looked ready to burst out in anger.

_They're using you. They lied to you. They hate on you. They hurt on you. They're disgusted by you. They're judging you. You're dead to them. You're worthless to them. You're pathetic to them. They want you dead._

"You're done, Maximilian." Principal Morita unsympathetically stated.

Peter and Michelle looked at Max with concerned expressions, especially Michelle. While she usually kept to herself most of the time and seemed to understand what was happening in everyone's lives, as she was a keen observer, she still had no idea what kind of pain Max was going through right now. She especially didn't know about the voices going through his head at the moment, which only fueled his anger, rage, and hatred even more.

Max clenched his fists even harder, emitting even more electricity from his hands, arms, shoulders, his whole body. His whole body was just emitting yellow electricity as he grew an even more angrier face. The voices continued on in his head, this time, becoming as louder and as aggressive as possible.

_They liiiiiiiied to meeeeeee. They huuuuuuuurt at meeeeeeee. They haaaaaaaaate on meeeeeeee._

_They lied to me! They hurt at me! They hate on me! They're using me! Fragility! Electricity! Afraid of me! They're dead to me! They lied to me! They hurt at me! They hate on me! They're using me! They're dead to me! And now they're all my ENEMYYYYYYY!_

All the electricity suddenly died down, disappearing back into Max's body as he continued to glare deadly daggers at the two adults in front of him. Inside Max's head, an electrified version of a ghostly wail set off in his head; this was the exact moment Max lost all humanity and any sanity left inside him disappeared.

Max went deranged and had lost his mind… he was a lost cause at this point.

"You messed with the wrong God." he muttered loud enough for the two to hear.

Max suddenly lifted his hand in the air, letting out a powerful bolt of electricity onto Principal Morita; he levitated the principal in the air as Max continued to glare down the principal, who had a helpless expression on his face. Everyone screamed as they all scrambled under their lunch tables while Dr. Stromm could only watch in horror at the sight in front of him.

Principal Morita was still being levitated in the air, being surrounded by a field of electricity. Max extended his other hand, creating another field of electricity around Morita's head. He suddenly swiped his hand violently to the side, which, thanks to his levitation powers, causing Morita's head to snap, his head doing a complete 180 degrees. Morita's head was now backwards, which prompted an instantaneous death.

Everyone screamed at the sight of their principal being brutally murdered in front of their eyes. Max carelessly dropped Morita's body on the floor before he floated over the lunch table, grabbing Dr. Stromm's neck and lifting him up to eye level. Max glared deviously into Dr. Stromm's eyes, which were now tear filled as his glasses carelessly slipped off the ridge of his nose.

Dr. Stromm whimpered as he was now face to face with the deranged, mentally unstable, super powered teen, who continued to glare down at him.

"I am… untouchable." Max whispered into Dr. Stromm's face.

Shortly afterwards, Max threw Dr. Stromm clear across the room, sending him flying into a circuit box. Dr. Stromm completely obliterated the circuit box upon impact; Max fired an electrical bolt onto Dr. Stromm's unconscious body afterwards, killing the poor doctor.

Max suddenly looked up, seeing the ceiling lights as well as all the wires and electrical currents through his newfound vision. He fired a bolt of electricity into the lights, completely destroying them as open cables lazily swung in front of him. Sparks fell down onto the ground as the students continued to hide under their lunch tables.

The electrified teen grabbed the open cables as they sparked electricity through the broken wires. He suddenly began to stare at the cables with a mesmerized look, as if he has been entranced in some sort of spell. Not wasting any time, Max plugged the broken wires into his chest as he began to absorb all of the energy and electricity in them.

He screamed as all the power surged through him before suddenly, the entire cafeteria went dark. Max absorbed all of the electricity in the entire room, causing a blackout. For a short moment, no one did anything, until suddenly a power surge erupted from Max's body. A violent wave of energy shot out of Max, destroying all the lights and the ceiling, causing debris to crumble and fall onto the ground.

A large chunk of the building fell onto one table, missing a few teens hiding underneath. Everyone freaked out as they all screamed in terror; underneath the Decathlon table, Peter and Michelle covered their heads with their hands as they looked down, Ned protected Betty as he brought her closer to him.

Max let go of the cables as he floated in the air some more, his hands now emitting more static than usual. Thanks to absorbing all the electricity in the cafeteria, Max was now fully powered. He began firing lightning bolts at random places, almost killing a few students. He grew a malicious grin as he suddenly began laughing maniacally, yellow electricity being shot out of his body aimlessly; his laughs echoed the broken cafeteria as a few lightning bolts almost hit Peter and his friends.

At that moment, Shane came back from the restroom, dancing a little bit as he wore his earbuds as well as the fake glasses. He walked into the cafeteria only to suddenly stopped, growing wide eyes as both his smile and his fake glasses dropped off his face. He stood there awkwardly as he watched Max unleash all his power into the cafeteria while laughing like a maniac. Fortunately for Shane, he went unnoticed by Max as he was too busy with his infatuation with his powers.

Shane silently and slowly turned around, still retaining the wide eyes as he mouthed "No." to no one in particular and walked away from the scene.

Peter suddenly got up from underneath the table and pointed at Max.

"Max!" he shouted, grabbing his attention. "You don't have to do this!"

"Parker!" Max spat out like it was venom.

"I know what it's like, Max." Peter tried to reason with him.

"You don't know how it's like to be shunned by your classmates! Get tormented everyday!" Max shouted at him as his eyes lit up to a blue highlight as more electricity pumped out of his body.

"I do, Max." Peter replied. "I know what it's like and it's not fun. Not fun at all, I understand that. But please! Don't take your anger out on the school! Don't take your anger out on us!"

"Parker, what are you doing?!" Michelle yelled from underneath the table.

Peter waved her off as he continued to look up at Max. "You don't have to do this. Let us help you!"

"I don't need help!" Max shouted. "I'm a God now! I don't need anything but power! More and more power! I heard what all of you have said to me! You think I couldn't hear you, but I could! The voices were loud and clear as day! You all hate me. You're all disgusted by me. You've all hurt me! In more ways than one! That will NOT go unpunished!"

"Max! Please!" Peter begged.

Michelle eyed Peter with a scared look from underneath the table. A part of her wanted to grab him and run out of there with him, while another part was stricken with fear thanks to the floating teen above the ground.

"No!" Max shouted, his eyes flashing light blue for a second. "I have unlimited power! There is absolutely nothing you can do to change my mind!"

"Max." Peter softly said. "Before my uncle died, he told me this, 'With great power comes great responsibility.'. What you have now is beyond great power, Max! Think of all the good you could do. Think of the lives you could save! With your power, you could power hospitals, military bases, anything! You could change the world, Max! That's what you always wanted, right? To help the world. To make it a better place, right?"

Max suddenly lost his deranged expression as he took a long, thoughtful pause, actually taking Peter's words to his heart. Too bad his heart was made of pure electricity, as his suddenly hardened it and grew back his deranged look.

"That _used_ to be my dream." Max corrected. "But now I have a new one! To become pure, living energy! That is my only shot in happiness! Happiness must be taken… and I must take mine."

"Max," Peter stared. "think about what you're doing-"

"I have thought about what I'm doing!" Max shouted, interjecting Peter. "Why should I help the rest of the world when the world has done nothing but cause me pain and suffering?!"

"You're better than this, Max!"

"You're right…" Max looked up in the air. "I _am_ better than this…" Max suddenly looked down at Peter again, smiling his devious grin once more, remembering what Flash had called him earlier. "I'm Electro."

Peter widened his eyes as Max flew down towards him at lightning fast speeds and pinned him on the table. Peter grabbed onto Max's arms only to immediately get zapped thanks to the electricity pumping out of his skin. Max held down Peter on the neck, gritting his teeth as he glared at him. At that moment, Max sent a few thousand volts straight into Peter's head, causing the poor teen to squirm uncontrollably.

His legs kicked from behind as Peter tried his best to get out of Max's death grip, but to no avail. Max continued to fry Peter's entire head, his anger, rage, and hatred fueling him. At that moment, Peter's squirming stopped as his whole body went limp; his eyes became lifeless as they stared straight up at the ceiling, or what was left of it.

Satisfied, Max smiled deviously as he floated away from Peter's body; he turned around to look out the cafeteria window. He smile grew ten times the size as he zapped the window, completely shattering it, prompting the students to scream out in fear once more.

The electrified teen, now going by the alias Electro, flew away from the school, heading to parts unknown while leaving his old life behind for good.

Everyone got out from underneath the tables after their former classmate left before they turned to their other classmate, who laid lifeless on the table. They all stared at Peter's corpse as Shane silently entered the room, awkwardly walking in and acting as if he saw nothing.

"Is it over?" he asked, not really knowing what to say.

At that moment, a stampede of students ran by him prompting him to step aside at the last second; they all wanted to get out of the hellhole that they just witnessed.

Ned and the rest of the Decathlon team got up from under their own table as he stared at Peter's corpse in horror.

"Pete?" he called out, a little bit of hope in his eyes. "Please, man. Wake up… Wake up, Pete, please!"

Peter said nothing as his corpse continued to lay there on the table, it's lifeless eyes staring at what used to be the ceiling. Ned couldn't hold it in any longer as he turned around to Betty, whom proceeded to hug and comfort him as he cried on her shoulder.

Michelle, however, managed to keep her emotions in check, but eventually, it all came crashing down on her. She stared at Peter's corpse, hoping at least she would see it move at least one twitch. However, it didn't. She too couldn't hold it in any longer as she let her tears freely fall down her face.

"Come on, loser." she whispered. By now, she was full on crying, not caring that the rest of the team saw her like this. "Come back to us… Come on, dork, I know you're still there. Please!... Peter!"

She began to cry some more as she closed her eyes, tears now falling off her face. "No…" she whispered. "No… I don't want to lose you… Please come back."

Peter's body continued to lay there lifeless on the table, his spirit long removed from this world. Michelle realized that there was no hope at all of him coming back, so she placed her hand on his heart… only to get shocked with a bolt of electricity, causing her to retract her hand away from his body.

"Ow!" she yelped in pain as she grabbed her hand.

At that moment, Peter suddenly risen up, gasping for air as his eyes widened even more. His breathing was now heavy as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. He looked all around him to see his friends and teammates surrounding him, all having shocked looks on their faces.

"I saw the light." Peter groaned in pain before swallowing in some much needed air. "I was in purgatory… I was surrounded by darkness but I could still see my body. I wasn't standing… but I wasn't floating either… and I could see a tunnel of light way out in the distance… I felt… relieved, like all my stress and responsibility were all gone… like I had nothing to worry about… It was peaceful."

The Decathlon team, now including Shane whom walked into the crowd, stared at Peter with confused expressions as they all stood in silence. It was Shane who broke said silence.

"Was it cold?" Shane casually asked.

"No, it was surprisingly warm." Peter equally casually answered back. He then turned his attention to the rest of the Decathlon team. "Is anyone hurt?"

"We should be asking you, dude!" Charles exclaimed. "You're the one who just came back from the dead!"

Before Peter could say anything, he was pulled into a hug by Michelle, who held him tight in her arms. Stunned by her sudden actions, Peter just stood there, not knowing what to do while the girl of his dreams cried on his shoulder, not even caring that she was publicly crying in front of her teammates.

"I thought I lost you." she whispered into his ear. "You mean too much to me… I don't know what I'd do if I lose you, Peter."

Peter continued to stand there with a stunned expression on his face, before he closed his eyes and hugged her back. The two stood there, warmly hugging each other, both crying on each other's shoulders. The rest of the Decathlon team, including Shane, smiled warmly at the two.

"Strictly professional, huh?" Shane asked, quoting what Michelle stated earlier.

In response, Michelle gave him a smirk while flipping him off at the same time; Shane merely chuckled in response.

"Are we just gonna floss over the fact that Max literally just turned into a human lightning bolt?" asked Abe out of nowhere.

"Yeah, what the hell happened while I was watching a video of Gibby's best moments from iCarly?" asked Shane in a slightly offended manner.

* * *

Two guards wielding assault rifles stood out in front of a building, both having extremely bored expressions as they were bathed by the midnight moonlight. It was all quiet during the night, not a peep in the vicinity at all. Just the two guards doing what they did best and what they were paid to do: guarding… in completely silence.

Of course, guarding always comes at a price, or prices in this matter. One of the prices was shear boredom. Not even the mentally strong can outlast the tremendous feeling that is boredom.

"Hey." said one of the guards as he turned to his colleague.

There was a short pause before the other guard spoke up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Another short pause.

"Do you know why concrete-"

**BOOOM!**

The two guards stumbled as an explosion went off behind them, causing them to fall to the ground. High above them, a flying spark of yellow energy began attacking the Oscorp building, firing yellow lighting bolts at the building. A hole was created inside, scaring several scientists in the room as debris fell on their lab tech, computers, and various other experiments they were creating inside.

A piece of debris fell on a computer, causing it to crash and break; the same piece of debris knocked over a shelf of various tubes with green liquids inside. One certain tube managed to not break upon impact as it began to roll under a table. The label on the tube read:

**Globulin Green: CX. 00009**

Electro floated into the room, yellow electricity spewing out of his body destroying every piece of lab equipment there was. At that moment, several guards ran through the doors, aiming their weapons at Electro in the air.

"Stop right there!" one of the guards yelled.

Electro simply fired a lightning bolt into the crowd of guards, killing most of them. He suddenly zapped a desk, surrounding it with a field of electricity and levitated it over to the door, crushing and killing the remaining guards in the room.

"You're not allowed to be here!" a scientist shouted from below.

The scientist's name tag read the name: Dr. Curt Connors.

Electro simply levitated a huge piece of heavy equipment and dropped it on the poor doctor. Dr. Connors fell on the ground, trying to dodge the equipment, only to get his right arm completely crushed and ripped off his body, causing him to scream in immense pain and horror.

All the scientists ran to the emergency exits, including Dr. Connors whom ran out with his hand over his bleeding shoulder. Electro was the only one in the room as he floated over to a huge generator, a mesmerized expression falling on his face. He looked at the generator that was currently conducting electricity in awe as he extended his hands towards said generator.

He suddenly grabbed the humongous cables and easily ripped them in half, exposing wires as well as electrical sparks. Not wasting any time, he stuck the broken humongous cable into his chest, absorbing all of the electricity in the generator.

Like last time in the cafeteria, the entire room, and for that matter the entire Oscorp building, went completely dark for a few moments. Suddenly, Electro sent out a huge shockwave of energy as everything got destroyed in mere seconds.

Electro looked at his hands which were sparking more than usual, indicating that he had much more power than he had before. He then fired an electrical beam up at the ceiling, creating a huge hole in it; he floated all the way and beyond the hole, now high up above the sky. He flew away from the building and was now flying high above the city, up in the sky as mild rain poured down onto the city.

"Fellow New Yorkers," Electro said to no one in particular as he stared ominously at the city, like a hawk watching it's prey. "say hello to your new God! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**(I misunderstood what "pull out" meant so I pulled it out and put it back in and nutted. I thought that was supposed to avoid pregnancy. Didn't work.)**


	8. Times Square Terror

**(insert author's note here…)**

* * *

_-appeared to be a peaceful Friday afternoon soon turned into a horrific catastrophe as Midtown School of Science and Technology was once again, attacked by a superpowered foe. Former student, Maximilian Dillon, attacked the school cafeteria with, what students are calling, "violent lightning bolts shooting out of his body like it's New Years.". This was not the first-_

Peter pressed the power button, turning off the living room television set as he placed the remote back in the basket of other remotes. He sighed heavily as he turned to his house guest. "I don't want to remember what happened yesterday." he says.

Michelle, on the other hand, sat on the couch, hands crossed as her face was completely dead, not showing any emotion at all. "MJ." Peter says, getting her attention as she looked up at him.

"You died, Peter." she quietly said in a grim tone.

"Well, yeah, I did." Peter replied, shrugging a little bit. "But I'm here, aren't I?"

"What if you weren't here?" she asked.

Peter was stumped on that question but decided to wing up an improvised answer. "Then I would-"

"Do you know how scared I was seeing your dead body laying on the table with lifeless eyes, not moving a muscle at all?" she asked. "I thought I lost someone really important to me. That was the most scared I have ever been in my entire life, Pete."

Peter sighed through his nose as he gave Michelle a sympathetic look. "Didn't know you cared so much."

"Of course I do, Pete." she says quietly. "You mean a lot to me. If I lose you, then I'll be surrounded by… morons."

"I thought I was a moron?" Peter asked. "I mean, you call me idiot almost every day."

"Yeah, but… You're a moron that holds a special place in my heart." she says sincerely.

"Aww, MJ." Peter cooed dramatically. "Are you saying I'm your favorite idiot?"

"Don't ruin the moment, dumbass." Michelle responds with a deadpan look in as apathetic tone.

"Yes, ma'am." Peter replies submissively as he bowed his head.

Michelle sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her hair, hanging her head low before she brought it up again to look Peter in the eyes. "It's just…" she caressed her entire face with the palm of her hands tiredly. "I don't want to lose you… never ever."

"Well I'm not gonna go anywhere." Peter reassured her. "I'm gonna stay by your side 24/7. Well, not 24/7 because that'll be creepy. I'm not gonna be there by your side when you go to the bathroom or when you take a shower or when you go to sleep."

"I don't mind the last two scenarios." Michelle whispered to herself.

"What was that?" asked Peter.

"Nothing." Michelle instantly replied.

"Well, what I meant was that I'm not gonna die anytime soon… I think. I don't know. I'm not too entirely sure when I'm gonna die but I'm fairly sure it's not gonna happen in my teen years… I hope. I have little knowledge when I'm gonna die- I have no idea when I'm gonna die, basically. Can I start all over?"

Michelle gave him a quizzical look before growing an amused smirk.

"What I mean is that I'm gonna try my hardest to stay alive for your sake, MJ." Peter started over. "That sounded cheesy. I apologize."

"You're not good at helping people through emotional problems, aren't you?" Michelle asked amusingly.

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't come up with a plan about helping someone through my almost near death experience." Peter replied. "I'm saying 'almost near' because it was an almost near death experience except instead of nearly dying, I actually died… but then came to life."

Michelle stood up suddenly at lightning fast speeds. "Well, I'm sorry for getting worried about you, Peter!" she shouted. "I'm sorry for worrying about my cr-... about my friend."

"I'm not mad at you, MJ." Peter reassured her. "I'm just saying that we should move this aside and continue on with our lives. Yesterday was history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it's called the present."

"You stole that Kung Fu Panda!" Michelle accused.

"It's a good movie and I was watching it two days ago, I'm sorry." Peter tiredly apologized. "Besides, the quote fits with the conversation-"

"Argument."

"Whatever!" Peter waved his hands around. "Point is, I'm here and I plan on staying here. Let's try to forget this and enjoy Times Square tonight, alright?"

Michelle sighed heavily as she looked down before looking back up again. "Alright." she says under her breath. "Sorry for getting all dramatic."

"It's fine." Peter says.

At that moment, Michelle suddenly pulled Peter into a tight hug, startling him as he stood there with a stunned look on his face. He quickly wiped the stunned expression off his face as he returned the hug; the two teens were now hugging in the middle of the living room.

At that moment, the sound of a camera snapping was heard, startling the two. The two teens turned to their side to see Aunt May, taking a photo of the two with her phone.

"That one is going in the album." she declares.

"May!" Peter whined in embarrassment.

"Oh, stop it." May responds. "Ned is here by the way."

"Sup." Ned says from the side, sitting on the chair to the side.

Peter and Michelle gave him quizzical looks, perplexed on how he managed to enter the apartment without him knowing. "Have you been sitting there this entire time?" he asked.

"Yeah, did you not hear me say, 'We're leaving.' like five minutes ago?" asked Ned.

They were both silent for a few moments before Peter spoke up. "No?" he replied in a questionable manner.

"Well we're leaving… for the sixth time in a row." Ned says as he gets up from the chair. "Come on. I promised my mom I wouldn't make her wait."

"You guys have fun at Times Square now!" May called out as the three exited the apartment.

"We will, Aunt May! I love you!" he yells back.

"I love you too, dear!" May yells. "Hey, Michelle!"

Michelle stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Take care of Peter for me, won't you dear?" May asked with a smirk.

Michelle gave her own smirk in response. "I would, but, he's an idiot." Michelle says.

"Hey!" Peter's voice could be heard from the hall.

"I'll bring him home in one piece, May!" Michelle yells out as she closes the door.

The three teenagers approached the minivan parked out front, with Ned's parents sitting in the back seats. Michelle entered first, taking the left side while Peter took the middle and Ned took the right. "You guys ready?" asked Ned's dad.

"Yessiree bob." Peter answered enthusiastically as Ned closed the door.

"Please don't ever say that again." Michelle told him.

"I'm gonna have to agree with MJ here, that was kind of…" Ned couldn't think of the last word.

"Lame?" Michelle suggested.

"Yeah, it was pretty lame." Ned agreed.

"Oh, screw you guys!" Peter exclaimed as everyone else laughed but him; the car drove off shortly afterwards.

* * *

A couple of guards were slumped up against the Damage Control compound, most likely dead, as the front gate was completely shattered and destroyed. The sounds of electricity crackling could be heard from inside the compound as electricity was shot up in the air at violent speeds.

Inside, Electro was absorbing the rest of the electricity from the generator, gaining more power with each absorption. After a few moments, he managed to drain the generator completely, now full of electricity. However, his goal was to become pure, living energy, not obtain a high amount of it.

He needed a new plan.

He stared ominously in front of him, having a persistent, deadly look in his eyes.

"I need more power." he says to no one in particular in an eerie tone.

* * *

Times Square lit up the night streets of New York as many citizens walked on the sidewalks, taking selfies with each other, or lingering around having idle conversations with their friends and family. Peter, Ned, and Michelle looked all around them, having awestruck expressions on their faces.

"This is beautiful." Ned says.

"I've only visited Times Square once in my life." Peter says. "One of my favorite parts of New York."

"Yeah." Michelle agreed. "Too bad New York is filled with psychopaths trying to kill people."

"Like Max?" questioned Ned.

He received grim looks from both of his friends. "Let's not talk about him, alright?" suggested Peter. "I don't want this trip to be ruined because of something that happened yesterday. Let's focus on today and forget all that has happened."

"Right. My bad. Sorry." Ned apologized as he looked down in shame.

"It's not your fault, dork." Michelle tried to comfort her friend. "I mean, you are right, but… it's too soon."

Ned nodded his head as the three suddenly found themselves in yet another awkward silence. "So." Peter broke it. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know about you guys but my mom wants me to go shopping at the mall to pick up a prom suit." Ned explained.

"Prom isn't until next year, Ned." Michelle reminded him.

"That's what I told her." Ned replied.

"Ned! Come on! Let's go! I don't want to wait in line for too long!" Ned's mother shouted from afar.

Ned sighed heavily as turned to his best friends. "Wish me luck." he said as he walked off.

The two watched their friend walk away, leaving them alone yet again. "Good luck?" Peter said in an uncertain manner.

The two stood next to each other in silence, unable to properly start a conversation with each other. "Soooo… yeah." Peter said awkwardly.

"Yeah." Michelle responded.

There was a beat of silence. Or at least, silence in which the two weren't talking since Times Square is NEVER quiet.

"You wanna get something to eat?"

Michelle turned to him, a warm smile on her face.

* * *

The two walked down Times Square together, holding cups of frozen yogurt in their hands with spoons in the other hand.

"I love frozen yogurt." Peter says as he takes a spoonful of it in his mouth.

"Yeah?" Michelle asked. "I prefer ice cream myself."

"What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" asked Peter.

"Mmh! Easy!" Michelle raises a finger in front of her. "Chocolate and vanilla."

"Mine's Mint n' Chip." Peter replies.

"Never took you as a Mint n' Chip kind of guy." Michelle reveals. "Always thought you liked strawberry."

"Nah, that's Ned." The two shared a laugh as they each took a bite out of their ice cream. "What do you think about relationships?" asked Peter.

Michelle squinted her eyes at him, trying to make his sudden question. Peter immediately shriveled up upon the squinted glare, nervousness setting in. "I'm just asking."

Michelle chuckled to herself. "I don't mind." she said. "I mean, it would be nice to have a boyfriend at least but… there's not that many guys who are into the type of girl I am. Loner. Sarcastic. Dry humor. They always seem to go for the popular girls nowadays. Just shows to prove that in this day and age looks are everything."

Peter looked at her with sympathetic eyes, as he for one was amongst the people that he thought that no one would ever date. "That's not true." he says.

Michelle turned to him and gave him a glare. "Peter, you were in love with Liz, the most popular girl in our school, since Freshman year." she reminded.

Peter felt a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his head. "Oh." was all he said.

"I already know what the type of girls you're into, loser." she says. "Like everyone else in the school: the popular ones."

"_Now_ I _know_ that's not true." Peter defended himself. "I mean, you remember when I told you that I have a crush on this one girl, right?"

"The future Mrs. Parker?" Michelle asked.

Peter blushed in response. "Well, I wouldn't go that far." he said. "But, essentially… yeah. She's not very popular but I don't really care. I like her because she's different, she's quirky, she's not like everyone else in the school. Like I said back on the roof, she's unique… and I like that about her."

Michelle smiled as she nodded her head. "Wished there were more guys like you, dork." she said.

Now it was Peter's time to smile. "Thanks." he says.

There was another beat of silence between the two.

"Who do you think Spider-Man is?" she suddenly asked.

Who knew you could choke on ice cream? Peter just found the answer. "What?" he asked in a frantic manner.

"I asked-"

"No, I heard what you said, I'm just asking… why?" he said.

"No, you said, 'What?' not 'Why?'." Michelle clarified.

"You know what I meant!" Peter exclaimed.

Michelle chuckled in response. "I don't know, it's just…" she suddenly grew a sad expression. "I've just been wondering why he didn't show up to save you when Max attacked."

Peter sighed in annoyance as he looked up in the sky dramatically. "You're still on that?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm still on that!" Michelle yelled.

Peter sighed heavily once again. "I don't know." he answered. "Maybe he got caught up in something. I mean, there's only one of him and all of New York. He can't save everyone…" Realization suddenly hit him like a truck, or when he got killed by Max yesterday. "Spider-Man can't save everyone." he says to himself in a whisper.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Michelle says solemnly as she looked.

"Me too." Peter replies, looking away. He suddenly turned to look at her. "I mean about you. I don't know what I would do without you. I can't really say, 'I don't know what I would do without me.' because I would be dead and I wouldn't be able to say that on account of me being… dead."

Peter began thinking to himself about him and MJ, about whether what he had was a simple crush or if he was actually in love with her. Either way, he wasn't feeling good at the very moment.

"You never answered my question." Michelle suddenly says, breaking Peter out of his trance.

"What?" he asked as he turned to her.

"You never answered about who you think Spider-Man is." she clarifies.

Peter shrugged. "I don't know." he says. "Probably some guy." he answers.

"Nah." said a voice next to them.

The two turned to see none other than Shane Hertz, wearing an open dark green parka with a black shirt that read "Circle Jerks" on it along with fitted navy blue jeans and black sneakers; he was also sporting his usual gray beanie while he held a coffee in his hand.

"He's obviously a government spy sent by military." Shane says. He turned to his right to see Peter and Michelle looking at him with bewildered expressions. "What?" he asked.

"Why are you everywhere?" asked Michelle.

Now it was Shane's turn to give her a bewildered look. "What're you talking about?" he asked. "I was here before you! I was standing right here looking at the electronic billboard when you guys walked up next to me and started talking about how Peter died and who Spider-Man was!"

"No, I mean, _why_ are you here?" Michelle clarified.

"Uh, cuz I want to." Shane answers. "That and my dad brought me here while he's shopping for a suitcase for when me and him go to San Francisco next month."

The two stared at Shane with blank looks, not saying a word before Peter actually said a word. "Cool." he says.

* * *

Electro landed on a railing of a random building as he looked over Times Square; through his vision, he could see all the electronic billboards and their electricity, as well as the many cables that ran underneath Times Square. It was like a buffet to him.

"Power." he says in a devious tone as he maliciously smiled.

He suddenly jumped off the railing and began flying straight towards Times Square, ready to attack and fulfill his goal.

* * *

"So," Shane starts out. "basically, if you have a twin, that only means one thing. The twin is actually an android created by the alien lord up in space to spy on Earth's various government system so that way they would know if Earth is eligible to take over and enslave all the humans in it. So, what you have to do is kill your twin that night and then you have to kill your alien mother that spawned you to prevent her disastrous DNA from spreading because she's the android maker. You take her out, then that's one less android maker that the alien lord Nexus has. Triplets, are WAY worse! They're basically if global warming and the ice age had a baby called Global Ice Age Warming! It's the worst, and don't get me started on quadruplets! It's basically DEFCON 0. It's like DEFCON 1, except it's all out intergalactic space battles. But since we have religion, we're a thousand years behind so we don't have the technology to fight in outer space. So we're basically screwed either way." Shane laughed at the last part.

Peter and Michelle both gave Shane extremely confused expressions, thinking that he was out of his mind.

"Now I'm really wondering how you managed to get into Midtown if you believe in conspiracy theories." Michelle says.

"It's not a conspiracy theory if it's true." Shane counters.

"That doesn't make sense." Michelle replies. "You probably think the Earth is flat for all I know."

"Now _that_ doesn't make sense." Shane replies as he gave her lidded eyes. "Everyone knows the Earth isn't flat! It's round!"

"Okay, now you've lost me." Michelle says. "First you believe in this complex system about alien android mothers and twins but you don't believe in the popular flat Earth theory?"

"No, it's just idiotic." Shane answers.

"I swear, I can figure out everyone in the school _but_ you and Peter." Michelle says. "Peter is a complex puzzle and you just don't make sense most of the time."

"I would say that's a very epic gamer moment of me." Shane narcissistically says.

"How is that a gamer moment?" asked Peter.

"Because life is like a game and I'm winning at it." Shane explains. "That's why I unofficially co-own a nightclub until I turn 18. Galaxy will be the biggest nightclub in all over New York! I just know it."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, dude." Michelle replies in a deadpan tone.

"Actually I take Melatonin before I go to bed." Shane reveals. "Insomnia sucks big doingos."

At that moment, Peter's spider senses began tingling, going off the radar like crazy. He looked to his arm to see all his hair sticking up, indicating there was danger nearby. He looked all around him as everything muffled in his ears, concentrating on where the danger was. He looked everywhere but was unable to find the danger.

That's when he looked up in the sky to see a yellow streak of lightning flying over Times Square. It didn't take a genius to realize who this yellow streak of lightning was.

Peter immediately widened his eyes as he backed up into Michelle, who stumbled backwards.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

Peter didn't respond as he continued to look up in the sky; realizing he was looking somewhere else, Michelle and Shane looked up, only for her to grow a terrified look on her face while Shane squinted, unable to make of the flying object.

"What the hell?" Shane questioned to himself.

Apparently, the three teens weren't the only ones who saw Electro flying in the sky, as a random woman pointed upwards. Soon, all of Times Square was looking up at the sky, all having mesmerized expressions on their faces as Electro flew over the square.

Everyone cheered, under the assumption that this was some sort of trick or something. Electro flew passed an electronic billboard before he made a complete u-turn.

Down below, Peter began to back up and disappear in the crowd, heading to transform into his alter ego. Michelle was too distracted to see Peter even leave until the last moment, where she looked to her side to see that he had already left.

"Peter?" she said aloud, wondering where he went.

Electro got closer and closer to the crowd, whom were still cheering. After a while, he landed in the middle of the street, prompting several cars to stop in order to not hit him. Several cars honked at him, but he either ignored them or was too distracted by his fascination as well as the billboards electricity.

He looked up in awe, having a mesmerized expression on his face, as he looked at the tallest electronic billboard in Times Square.

"Finally." he says.

"Hey!" shouted a trucker from behind him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The trucker placed his hand on Electro's right shoulder, causing him to get electrocuted immediately before he was thrown off his body. The trucker crashed into a pole, completely breaking it in half; several people screamed as they all looked at the dead trucker on the ground to Electro, who seemed unfazed by the trucker's death. He was too distracted as he continued to look at the billboard in front of him.

"Woah." Shane said in awestruck. "That was pretty epic actually. I'm not gonna lie."

Michelle turned to him, giving him a "are you serious" expression. Electro suddenly blasted off the ground as he flew over to the billboard. He floated over the billboard, the entranced expression still on his face, as he hovered his hands over the electronic billboard. As his hands got closer to it, they began to spark electricity which eventually made contact with the electronic billboard.

Electro zapped a lightning bolt into the billboard, creating a giant hole in it and exposing some cables. Everyone down below all screamed as pieces of the billboard fell down on the ground. Several people, if not almost all of them, were filming Electro with their phones.

Electro grabbed the sparking cables and plugged them to his chest and began absorbing their energy and electricity. He yelled triumphantly as energy and electricity surged inside him, powering him up even more. At that moment, Electro suddenly hit in the back by a piece of debris, causing him to crash face first into the broken electronic billboard.

He turned around to see who attacked him; to the distance, crouching on a street pole was New York's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

"Hey, sparkles!" Spider-Man called out. Electro growled in response. "Do you think you can attack Times Square another day. Or, you know, not attack it at all."

Electro yelled as he fired a bolt of electricity his way, but thanks to his reflexes, Spider-Man jumped out the way on time. The electric supervillain continued to fire bolts of electricity at our arachnid themed superhero, whom continuously dodged each bolt.

However, one stray bolt of electricity hit an electronic billboard, causing it to fall off it's hinges and over a huge crowd.

Everyone screamed as they all scattered.

"Ooooooh! I was wrong! I was very wrong! This is not very epic at all!" Shane shouted as he ran away with the others.

Spider-Man swung down and landed on a railing before firing his web shooters at the huge piece of the billboard. He strained himself as he lifted the piece and waited for everyone underneath to leave before eventually dropping it. Spider-Man turned to Electro, who was floating in the middle of Times Square.

"Hey!" he shouted. "You could've hurt someone with that! I suggest that you need to power down there, lightning butt!"

"No one can stand up against me!" Electro shouted. "I'm a God now!"

"A god named lightning butt?" Spider-Man asked in a dramatic, disbelief manner.

Electro fired another bolt of electricity at Spider-Man, whom managed to dodge once more. Spider-Man then shot a web at Electro and pulled himself forward, heading to Electro at high speeds. He then sent a massive punch towards Electro, causing him to stumble in the air; Spider-Man then fired another two more webs at Electro and pulled himself down, using both his feet to kick him in the air.

Electro sent an electric bolt towards Spider-Man, which actually managed to hit him, sending the superhero flying into a balcony. Spider-Man groaned in pain as food fell on top of his head, a single shrimp falling off his forehead; at that moment, Electro floated his way over the balcony and above the hero.

"Your suit better be insulated," he taunted. "because I'm gonna fry you to a crisp, freak!"

Electro used both his hands and sent a thousand watts directly towards Spider-Man. Thanks to his reflexes yet again, Spider-Man jumped out the way and swung to a nearby building.

"Oh yeah, _I'm_ the freak. Have you looked at the mirror lately?" Spider-Man asked.

Electro growled as he concentrated his powers to his palms. "Time for your electrotherapy, Spider-Man!" he shouted as he used both his hands to fire thousands of volts towards Spider-Man.

The bolts traveled at lightning fast speeds which eventually directly hit Spider-Man and sent him flying to another billboard. Gaining some time, Electro flew over to another billboard and placed his hands on them and began absorbing their electricity.

Meanwhile, down below, Spider-Man groaned as a piece of a billboard fell off his face.

Electro eventually finished absorbing the entire electronic billboard's electricity, giving him even more power. However, he stared at his hands in disbelief and anger.

"Why isn't it working?!" Electro shouted. "I'm absorbing a vast amount of electricity but I'm not turning _into_ electricity! What is wrong with this?! What do I have to do to become pure, living energy!"

"Have you tried turning yourself off and on again?" asked Spider-Man from behind.

Electro turned around only to be met with a roundhouse kick from the superhero, sending him flying into the billboard, crashing into it. Spider-Man fired his webs at the billboard and slingshotted himself into Electro, pushing him forward deeper into the building.

Spider-Man raised his fist in the air and swung it down, contacting it with Electro. However, he was immediately electrocuted on the spot, sending him in a fit of spasms. Angered enough, Electro unleashed a shockwave of electricity, sending Spider-Man flying out of the crashed billboard and sending him into yet another electronic billboard.

Upon impact, several pieces of debris began to fall towards a person. More specifically: Michelle Jones. Michelle screamed at the top of her lungs as she stood there in terror, watching as the debris came closer to her. Upon hearing her scream, Spider-Man got up from his crash.

"MJ!" he shouted to no one in particular.

Down below, Shane turned around to see the giant piece of debris falling from the sky.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah!" he repeatedly shouted as he pointed up to the sky before he ducked and covered.

Spider-Man dove out of the billboard and swung towards Michelle, whom continued to scream at the debris. She used her hands to try and cover herself as well as blind herself from the impending doom falling towards her. However, right at the split second, Spider-Man swung in and saved her, milliseconds before the debris eventually fell on the ground.

Michelle opened her eyes to see that she was flying away in Spider-Man's arms.

"I got you! Don't worry!" Spider-Man told her.

Michelle looked to the side and grew a horrified look as she tapped his back violently.

"Are you sure?!" she asked as she pointed to her direction.

Spider-Man turned his head to the right to see Electro flying his way at lightning fast speeds. The electronic villain sent a powerful punch towards Spider-Man, sending him flying into a building and dropping Michelle in the process. Michelle screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell towards the ground; she flailed her arms spastically, hoping she would grab onto something.

Fortunately for her, luck was on her side, as she managed to grab hold of a flagpole. She dangled helplessly on the flagpole as she held on for dear life. She caught her breath as she looked below her, the ground hundreds of feet below her. She eventually calmed down enough to tightened her grip on the flagpole.

"Worst. Trip. Ever." Michelle said to herself in anger.

Spider-Man slumped up against a crashed bookcase with several books piled on top of him. He groaned in pain as he reached his hand to grab something so he could support himself as he stood. He accidentally pressed the play button of a pink CD player, playing the song that was on the disk in the player.

_The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout._

Spider-Man turned his head to the box, glaring at the ironic song that was playing. At that moment, Electro floated his way into the room, powering up his hands to send another deadly volt of electricity at his way. Spider-Man turned to the CD player and immediately got an idea.

_Down came the rain and washed the spider out._

The CD player was thrown at Electro's face with full force, completely breaking it and stunning him. Spider-Man used this opportunity and pounced at Electro, finally getting out of the building. He then fired a web to Electro's chest and kicked him as hard as he could, sending the supervillain falling down in the street, creating a crater.

Michelle could feel her grip loosening as fatigue began to set in and her stamina beginning to ware. Eventually, she couldn't hold on anymore and let go; she screamed at the top of her lungs when suddenly she was scooped up by Spider-Man, who began to swing her away.

"Don't worry, I got you!" Spider-Man told her.

Suddenly, a bolt of electricity flew passed them, prompting them to turn around. There they saw Electro flying at them at high speeds, an enraged expression painted across his face. Electro sent out more bolts of electricity, prompting Spider-Man to do a complete u-turn, swinging his way back to Times Square; Electro followed suit.

"I felt safer at the flagpole back there!" Michelle shouted.

Electro fired lightning bolts towards the swinging superhero, missing every time thanks to his reflexes. However, thanks to his dodging, his grip began to loosen on Michelle, causing her to grab hold of his leg for safety.

"I am going to die!" Michelle shouted.

"You are NOT going to die!" Spider-Man told her as he turned around to face his enemy. "Karen, activate Impact Webs!"

_~Impact Webs activated.~_

Spider-Man fired a few Impact Webs towards Electro, causing the supervillain to get webbed up and fall towards the ground. Spider-Man used this opportunity to drop MJ off on a nearby building.

"Use the stairs to get down safer." Spider-Man told her. "I don't want you using the elevator while sparky back there is around."

And just like that, Spider-Man swung off, leaving a very pissed off MJ.

"Oh, that's bullshit!" she yelled at him, but he was long gone.

Down below, Shane got up from his cover, which was basically a crushed car. He looked inside to see the dead driver, staring lifelessly at Shane. He backed up a bit, creeped out by the corpse as he began to walk away, but not before another explosion went off, causing him to cower behind a toppled over stand. He covered his head as several explosions went off above him, sending debris flying over him.

"This is PTSD inducing." Shane told himself, his voice cracking a little bit.

Once the explosions stopped, he crawled out from underneath the car to make a run for it. As of right now, he was the only one alive in Times Square, as all the other survivors left a long time ago. At that moment, Electro came crashing down in front of him, scaring the living daylights out of Shane, causing him to fall on his butt.

Shane crawled backwards as Electro immediately stood up and ripped the webbing off of him with his enhanced electricity and strength, as if it was a cobweb. He looked down to see Shane, staring horrifically at him.

"Max." Shane called out. "It's me, remember? Good ol' Shane. The guy who called for help when you cut yourself with that saw. Remember? Come oooon, you remember…" Shane suddenly grew an extremely scared look. "Right?"

Electro glared daggers at Shane, prompting him to gulp in fear; seeing how he wasn't killed yet, Shane deduced on why he was spared.

"Run away and scream?" asked Shane.

"Run away and scream." Electro confirmed.

"Got it. You the boss!" Shane shouted as he stood up and ran away.

Electro watched as his former friend ran away, slightly missing his previous life. However, he hardened his heart and focused on his new goal in life.

"Hey, Livewire!" Spider-Man shouted from above.

Electro looked up to see Spider-Man swinging down a manhole cover towards him. "Catch this!" he shouted.

Electro used his electricity to generate of field of it around the manhole cover, mere inches away from his face. Spider-Man's lenses widened in surprise dramatically.

"Wow." he said in surprise. "You actually caught it."

Electro used his powers to fire the manhole cover back towards Spider-Man, sending him flying into a building. The hero groaned in pain as he fell off the building and onto the ground, like a band-aid ripping off of someone's skin. He groaned some more as he picked himself up.

"Oh!... Why is concrete so hard?" he asked no one in particular. "Why can't they replace them with the foam sidewalks like they have at the beaches on the west coast… Oh! Don't worry! Ah! Nothing's broken… except my spine… a few ribs… maybe everything else."

Electro looked down to see Spider-Man weak on his knees; satisfied at the damage he caused at the web slinger, combined by the anger of his failed experiment, Electro growled as he flew off in anger.

Down below, Spider-Man looked up and saw no sign of Electro at all in the empty and dead Times Square. He sighed heavily as he looked down, tired of his fight with the supervillain.

"I hate it when May's right all the time." Spider-Man says to himself.

Without looking, he fired a web at a random building and swung away, leaving the area as several police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances showed up at the spot; sparks fell off the broken electronic billboards.

* * *

Spider-Man landed on a random building and sat on the ledge, resting from the intense fight he just came back from. He sighed heavily as he looked up to the sky in tiredness. "Why do I always get the weird villains."

_~Peter, MJ is calling you. Would you like to answer?~_

"Aw, crap." Spider-Man said aloud. "I completely forgot I ditched her… Way to go, Parker… Answer it, Karen."

A beep was heard afterwards.

_Peter! Where the hell were you you?!_

"I'm fine, MJ. Thanks for asking." Spider-Man sarcastically replied.

_Don't get sarcastic with me, loser. Where were you?_

"I was running away!" Spider-Man shouted as he stood. "Didn't you see the living lightning bolt attacking Times Square?"

_I did! In fact, I almost died!_

Spider-Man didn't say anything, knowing she had a point. "Oh." Was all he said.

_Don't worry. Spider-Man saved me… not before dropping me several times but I'm alive._

"Sorry for leaving you." Spider-Man apologized. "It was real crappy of me to do that."

_Yeah, it was. Considering that you left way before Max attacked Times Square._

"Oh," he said. She noticed that. "I uh… I had to go to the bathroom."

_I thought you said you were running away from him._

"I was running away from him… because I had to go to the bathroom."

Over a little way, an old Asian woman was reading a book with a cup of tea on her balcony when she could hear Spider-Man talking loudly away from her. She turned to her side to see the superhero pacing back and forth, talking to himself.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright!... I was scared because he killed me before!... Well I didn't want to die again."

The woman stared at Spider-Man with a shocked expression while holding a cup of tea in her hand. She looked to her cup of tea and poured the rest of the contents over the balcony.

"No more late night tea for me." she said to herself as she walked back inside.

"Is there anyway I can make it up?" he asked, continuing the conversation.

_Yeah. Don't ditch me next time, Pete._

"I won't. I'm sorry."

Michelle could be heard sighing heavily on the other end of the line.

_It's fine, I guess. You were scared and so was everyone else. I don't blame you._

"At least let me make it up to you. We can do anything you want?" Spider-Man offered.

_Anything?_

"Yes. Anything."

_...Alright. Hang out with me at the Science Fair so we could see the other projects together._

Peter grinned under his mask. "Sounds great." he says. "Can't wait."

_That's what you said about tonight and look what happened._

"Well, I wasn't counting on Max ruining the party." he says. "I feel bad for him."

_Why? Because he was ignored by his fellow classmates? barely had any friends, and was constantly made fun of all the time? He was basically like you, loser, except with a more severe anxiety problem._

"Do you think I would end up like him?" he asked.

_I don't know. I hope not. Max was just unlucky, I guess. I don't think even his parents cared for him. Shows to prove that anything could happen in a stranger's life without us knowing._

"Yeah." Spider-Man sighed. "I guess you're right."

_Well, I don't know about you but almost dying really makes me tired so I'm taking a cab so I could head home and go to sleep._

"Goodnight, MJ." Spider-Man said.

_Night loser. I'll see you on our date._

With that, she hung up, leaving a bamboozled Spider-Man, lingering on some random rooftop in the city.

"She called it a date." he said. "Is it a date? I'm not sure… Does this mean she and I…"

There was a beat of silence.

_~Peter, your heart rate is increasing. Do you want me to call Mr. Stark for back up?~_

"What? No! Don't call him!" Spider-Man shouted at Karen. "Just route the fastest route to my house, alright Karen?"

_~Will do, Peter.~_ With that, Spider-Man swung away. _~Peter, you're heading in the wrong direction again.~_

"I know that!"

* * *

Electro floated down towards a rooftop of a building, staring directly at the adjacent building in front of him. He glared at the apartment with ferocity and persistence in his eyes. Afterwards, he flew over to the building and opened up a window before stepping in.

He was now inside a girl's bedroom, indicated by the various pink decorations as well as science objects in there. He turned his head to a cabinet where he saw a picture frame with a photo inside. The photo was revealed to be a picture of Cindy Moon, holding up a trophy of some kind. Electro looked at the photo in sympathy, only now missing how much Cindy's friendship meant to him; yet again, he hardened his electrified heart and continued on with his goal.

He looked up to see something he thought he would never have seen before in his life. There, pinned to her wall, was a note he wrote to her during his Freshman year of school. The note read: "It only takes one person to think you're cute to make your day." with a heart drawn next to it.

Now Electro was beginning to miss his old life, back when he only had Cindy as his one and only friend, as well as his enormous crush on her. Turns out, she also reciprocate those feelings as well. Oh, what a mistake he made in his life. He shook his head, ignoring the internal troubles in his mind as he continued to focus on his goal and dream.

He turned his head to the other wall, seeing Cindy's Bio-Nexus Device hanging by a nail. He grinned deviously as he walked over to the device where he hovered his hands over it. He was about to grab it until he noticed something was off. He noticed that there was a hole in the middle of the device, as if something was to be inserted in the said hole.

Confused, Electro raised an eyebrow, before looking down to see her notes on her device on her desk. He grabbed the notebook and read the notes:

Requires a fist sized gem to power effectively.

Electro scowled at the notes ripped them in half. Why on Earth would she create a device that relies on something that not only doesn't exist, but that cannot be made by man. There must be something she wasn't telling him, but what? He turned his head to see a newspaper clipping on the wall, as well as a note pinned to the same wall. The newspaper clipping read:

**Zeus's Tear: World's Largest Sapphire On Display At the Museum**

While the note read:

**bring zeus's tear to science fair**

Electro grinned deviously as he figured out her ploy. Now he knows that everything he needed in order to fulfill his dream and goal would be at the science fair next week.

"Looks like I have a project for the science fair after all." Electro maliciously said to himself as he grinned villainously.

* * *

**(About maybe 2-3 more chapters before this ends… K thx bai.)**


	9. Science Fair & Final Battle

**(This will be the final chapter… Not really. The next chapter is the aftermath of the whole story, having two epilogues and a sequel teaser…**

**Okay, I'll go now.)**

* * *

The entire gymnasium was filled with many students, teachers, staff, parents, and various projects all around. One student had a project that was a volcano with a train riding around, another student's project appeared to be chemistry theme as various tubes with sky blue liquid flowed through them that wrapped around said project. A girl held up a mechanical helmet with beeping lights.

Peter, Ned, and Michelle walked inside the gymnasium, examining their surroundings.

"Good thing we didn't bring a project, because we would've been stomped immediately, eh Peter." Ned asked as he nudged his best friend.

"I mean, some of them are pretty impressive." Peter said.

"That guy has a walking robot." Michelle said aloud as she pointed to a kid controlling a human sized robot with a controller.

"I feel like if we brought an Audi, we would automatically win." Ned said aloud. Michelle and Peter looked at him like he was out of his mind. "Alright, there's Betty. I'll see you soon, Pete."

Ned walked off, leaving Michelle and Peter to themselves; they looked at each other and smiled. "You wanna go see some of the projects now?" she asked.

"Uh… Yeah." Peter nervously said.

And thus the two began walking together, examining many projects with each other. The first project they encountered was a graph of the human brain with various parts of it colored and highlighted. Behind the graph was a tall, lanky kid with black flat hair that covered his entire right eye; said kid wore a lot of dark colors.

"Ooh, what's this?" asked Peter.

"This is a diagram of the human brain and it's functions." explained the kid in a monotone, dead voice. "More specifically, my brain. This part indicates my eternal suffering while part of my brain indicates my low will to live. If I'm lucky, my entire brain will shut down and end my misery."

"Oooooookay. Moving on." Michelle said, slightly creeped out.

The two walked away from the project as the weird kid eyed them as they walked off. They approached another project which was of a girl wearing a helmet as well as sporting braces.

"Mind telling us what this is?" asked Michelle in a slightly polite/rude manner.

"Thish ish my automatic gum washer." explained the girl, slurring a little bit thanks to her braces. "Brushing teeth ish alwaysh a pain in the neck, sho I invented thish devicshe to wash my gumsh without them bleeding thanksh to my bracshesh. Shee?"

She pressed a button and soon, her entire mouth was filled with toothpaste and mouthwash, which she eventually began choking on it as she began coughing up a fit. She eventually fell down on her knees, spitting some of the toothpaste, mouthwash, even as well as her saliva on the ground.

The two teens walked off in disgust as well as awkwardness, not knowing what to do in that situation. The two approached another project that was already being examined by Shane Hertz, whom was staring at the project with a concentrated expression. They looked down to see a model of a caldera filled with water.

"What's this supposed to be?" asked Peter.

"Looks to me like it's a crater of some sort." Shane replied, staring at the project.

"I think it's more of a canyon if you ask me." Peter responded.

"It's a caldera, guys." Michelle pointed out.

The two boys looked at her with confused expressions. "The heck's a caldera?" they both said at the same time.

Michelle gave the two a deadpan expression before looking beyond them. Suddenly, her expression changed to one of grief and sadness. Confused as to why she changed her expression all of a sudden, both Peter and Shane turned to see what she was looking at.

Near the two was Cindy Moon, sitting depressingly at a table with her project lazily lying on it. Michelle walked passed the two to go meet with her classmate; Peter followed suit while Shane walked the other direction, where he approached a teenager whom had his back turned towards him.

"Hey, man." Shane said as he tapped the teen's shoulder. "I've been meaning to get this out of my system but I feel like I don't exist in someone else's universe and that I'm just an original character created for the sole purpose of being put into an already existing universe."

The teen turned around to face Shane and took off his sunglasses, revealing himself to be Matt Dillon from _The Loudest Journey_.

"Welcome to club, pal." Matt replied in an apathetic, stoic tone.

He put his sunglasses back on and walked out the gymnasium doors, leaving a confused Shane to himself. He shrugged shortly afterwards and placed his earbuds in his ears as he began to listen to some music.

Michelle approached Cindy as Peter stood next to her, giving her a sad expression.

"Hey, Cindy." Michelle said. Cindy looked up, sadness in her eyes. "I know Max was close to you and I can't honestly know how you're feeling right now."

Cindy stayed quiet for a moment. "Like I lost my best friend." she said in a dead tone. Peter and Michelle gave her sympathetic expressions. "Max was really close to me. We've been friends ever since last year and now he's gone… I never got a chance to tell him how much I felt about him."

That struck Peter's heart like a fire truck. He turned to Michelle and began thinking the same thing. What if something would happen to him before he could tell her how he felt about her. It was a thought that was now stapled in his mind until the day he would tell her.

"Why did he have to build such a dangerous contraption?" Cindy asked aloud. "You know he wanted to change the world right? He wanted to save the planet and it's energy… Now he _is_ energy. A completely, insane, living lightning bolt suffering from severe anxiety… He heard voices in his head, you know. Whenever he would have an anxiety attack, he would hear voices in his head, saying that everyone hates him and everything."

"He had it that bad, huh?" asked Peter.

"The worse I ever saw it." Cindy confirmed. She sighed heavily as she looked down. "Now he's gone."

The two continued to give her sympathetic looks before it was time to change the subject. "So, what's your project, Cindy?" asked Michelle.

Cindy sighed in sadness as she grabbed her project. "It's called the Bio-Nexus Device." she stared to explain. "It amplifies a person's bio-energy so it could power a city block. It's powered by this gem that my father let me have for the day called Zeus's Tear."

She held up a fist sized, blue gem in her hands, which Peter gladly took to examine.

"Really?" he asked in astonishment. Cindy nodded in response. "That's incredible! Really! It is."

Cindy managed to smile. "Thanks, Peter." she said. She suddenly grew back her sad expression. "I just wish Max was hear to see it."

At that moment, the lights began flickering as the electricity began to whir loudly. Everyone looked up to see why the lights were flickering. Sadly for them, they had no answers as to the sudden power surge. At that moment, Peter felt his senses tingle as he turned to his arm to see the hairs ticking up again.

"Oh no." he said.

At that moment, all of the windows broke as glass shattered and fell to the floor. Everyone screamed as they all got underneath their tables and covered their heads with various objects. Suddenly, a flash of yellow electricity flew into the room, revealing it to be Electro. He flew around the gymnasium in circles, like a vulture waiting for it's prey to eventually succumb to death and die.

Electro then landed on the floor as the entire gymnasium went dead silent. He began to scan his surroundings, looking for a certain somebody and their project. Finally, he laid eyes on Cindy and grinned deviously at her before he made his way towards her.

Cindy looked at Electro with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

"Max." she gasped.

"Hi, Cindy." Electro greeted as he smiled at her. "I believe you have something that I require." Electro laid his hand in front of him, now having a sinister expression. "The device… Now."

Cindy didn't move a muscle and continued to stare at Electro with her shocked expression. This only angered Electro even more, as he began to scowl at her while he emitted a low growl at the same time.

"Do it," His hand suddenly began to spark electricity, indicating that he was concentrated his power to that specific spot. "or else it's lights out for you."

Cindy didn't hesitate any longer as she willingly gave Max the device, which he gladly took.

"What happened to you, Max?" she asked. Electro looked up, startled by her sudden question. "You used to be so bright. You were brilliant! One of the most brilliant minds in this school, and you're throwing it away! For no reason as well!"

"I have a reason!" Electro shouted. "All my life, I've been denied the respect and recognition I deserved. Not anymore. This device can amplify a person's bio-energy so it could power a city block. In my hands, it'll make me a God. That's the only way I'll get my respect and recognition is to become one of them. To become a God. To have unlimited power and be forever immortal! To be PURE, LIVING ENERGY!"

"You're insane!" Cindy shouted.

Electro got extremely close to her as his electricity whirred loudly; he gave her a death glare as he scowled at her. "I'm a God." he corrected her. "Max Dillon is dead… Electro is in the house now."

"Max isn't dead. I know he isn't." Cindy declared.

"Well you better get used to it because Max was a weakling. A pathetic human built up on emotions. That's what makes the human species weak and vulnerable. They waste their potential on their own greedy desires and let their emotions get the best of them. They're weak, pathetic, and all around worthless. I must not associate with them like how all of you didn't associate with me!"

"I was your friend, Max!" Cindy shouted. "You were my best friend! I had an enormous crush on you, you know that! I know you did too! Why throw all that away?! I know for a fact you're not dead, Max! The real Max is not dead at least!"

After that declaration, Electro took a long, thoughtful pause before he eventually hardened his heart again for the third time in his life.

"The dead exist in the past… I must attend to the future." he silently declared as he nodded his head a bit. Afterwards, Electro strapped on the Bio-Nexus Device to his chest before he grinned at Cindy, extending his hand once again. "The gem please." he asked kindly.

"I don't have it." Cindy replied.

Electro grew a look of anger. "What?" he asked in a stern voice.

"I don't have it, Max." she repeated.

"Who has it then?!" he shouted. He turned around to face everyone else. "Someone tell me! Where is Zeus's Tear?!" Nobody said anything nor moved at all, which only provoked Electro even more; his scowl enlarged right at that moment.

"Fine then." He then suddenly grabbed Cindy's arm with a firm grip and brought her close to him. "If nobody tells me where the sapphire is, I will fry her! I reckon that would come up as a shock to you folks!"

Peter immediately stood up, holding his hands in the air. "Max!" he shouted.

Electro turned to the voice, angered at the familiar face. "Parker?!" he shouted. "I thought I fried your brain!"

"We can work this out, Max!" Peter shouted, ignoring his sudden appearance to Electro.

"I've had about enough of you!" Electro shouted.

He extended his free hand and began to form a beam of electricity in his palms; thinking quickly, Peter reached inside his pockets and raised Zeus's Tear into the air.

"You kill me, you destroy the gem!" Peter shouted. Electro immediately stopped all his power as he stared at Peter in shock, before growing an expression of anger. "We can work this out, Max. We can work this out peacefully."

"Give me the jewel, Parker!" Electro shouted. "Give me the jewel! Or this one dies!"

Electro tugged on Cindy, prompting her to groan in pain. "Let her go, Max!" Peter shouted. "She's done nothing to you! She was your only friend! Your best friend, Max! Why would you want to hurt her?!"

"This is not up for discussion!" Electro shouted, his patience worn thin. "Give me the jewel, now! I could fry her before you could even take a step."

"Okay! Okay!" Peter exclaimed. "We'll trade on the count of three. Ready?" Electro grinned, satisfied at the conclusion. "One… Two… Three!"

Peter threw the jewel in the air as Electro shoved Cindy towards Peter; he was about to jump in the air and grab the jewel but Cindy accidentally bumped into him, knocking him to the floor. Electro used his powers to generate a field of electricity around the gem before he levitated it over to his hand.

Once in his hand, he placed the gem inside the Bio-Nexus Device, powering it up immediately. Electro's goal was almost near completion.

"Check… mate." Electro deviously said as he glared at Peter while at the same time maliciously smiling at him.

Electro floated in the air, electricity surrounding him as his power increased. He could feel a vast amount of energy and electricity flowing through him, flowing through his veins. His eyes began to flash yellow as a yellow beam of light came out of his mouth as he screamed in agony as the power surged through him.

All the light bulbs in the room suddenly shattered as the various science fair projects were all obliterated and destroyed. Everyone ducked and cover once more as Electro's power seemed to die down; he floated in the air as he looked down, smiling deviously at the people down below.

Electro then suddenly began to chuckle maliciously as everyone else stared at him with wide eyes, expressions filled with shock and terror. Electricity casually spewed out of his body as he continued to deathly glare at the students below him.

He suddenly held up his hand, which was now sparking with a vast amount of electricity.

"I'm feeling kinda _electric_!" Electro declared triumphantly

Electro suddenly fired an electrical beam over to Michelle, surrounding her in a field of electricity. She screamed in agonizing horror, much to the complete terror of Peter.

"MJ!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Michelle screamed in horrific pain as Electro brought her closer to her, all while laughing maniacally in the process.

A little off to the side, Shane burst into the crowd dancing to a song he was listening to. Thanks to the loud music as well as his eyes were closed, he didn't noticed anything that was happening in the room. He didn't notice Electro floating in the room. Didn't notice how he was pulling Michelle towards him. He noticed nothing and was too distracted to the song he was listening to.

_I don't care. What you do. I wouldn't want to be like you. Yeah. If I was high class._

Michelle was now beside Electro, who glared maliciously at Peter.

"Tell Spider-Man to not interfere with my plans. Otherwise I'll flip the switch with this girl." Electro threatened.

After making the ominous threat, the villain raised his hand in the air and fired a bolt of electricity at the ceiling, creating a giant hole in it. He then blasted into the air, flying out of the gymnasium with Michelle in stow; the girl looked down as she yelled out for the one person she was thinking of right about now:

"PETEEEEEEEEEEER!" she yelled as she disappeared into the sky.

Peter looked up in horror as the entire gymnasium went dead quiet, aside from Shane's shoes scuffing up the floor. All he could do was just look at the spot where she disappeared as a few tears fell down his cheek. He then fell to his knees as he began to silently cry to himself.

After a few moments of crying, he looked up, vengeance filling his eyes.

Ned walked up to his best friend cautiously and grabbed his shoulder. "Peter." he softly said. Peter stood up and turned to him, anger in his eyes. "What now?" he asked.

Peter took in a puff of air.

"I'm gonna get MJ back." Peter declared.

Not even a second passed as he immediately ran towards the gym doors, running into the hallway. Ned looked at his best friend with shocked eyes, unable to do anything right now.

Peter ran down the hallway as fast as he could, panting rapidly, as he quickly took out his mask that he had in his jacket pocket and just as quickly placed it over his head. He burst out the exit of the school and quickly jumped over the fence before he shot a web at a nearby building, swinging away.

He landed on a random rooftop and quickly began to take off his clothes; underneath his clothes was revealed to be his Spider-Man suit. He placed his clothes in his backpack as he webbed his bag to a nearby water tower.

_~Good evening, Peter. Would you like me to scan the area for any crimes?~_

"Karen." Peter told his A.I. "Activate Instant Kill."

Peter's lenses suddenly shrunk as they turned to a blood red.

* * *

Thunder clapped as lightning illuminated the night sky. At the Oscorp building, Electro floated over the tip of the pole, ready to be struck by lightning. Off to the side, Michelle could be seen strapped to a generator by rope, struggling to get out of her ensnarement.

"Damnit, Max!" she shouted. "You do realize once Spider-Man is gonna come here, he's gonna kick your ass, right?!"

Electro didn't respond, as he continued to glare off in the distance.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! You freak!" Michelle shouted.

Electro turned his head, glaring right into Michelle's eyes as he amped up his electricity in his palms. Michelle shrunk down, scared at his reaction as she quickly shut her mouth.

"Don't count on being saved." Electro told her. "Not everyone can be saved… I learned that the hard way."

"Listen, I'm sorry you had a tough life." Michelle sympathetically apologized.

Electro turned to her, glaring at her even more. "Sorry?" he asked in disbelief. "You're sorry? Sorry won't bring back my normal life, Michelle! Sorry won't heal all the pain and suffering I've dealt with all my life, Michelle! Sorry doesn't mean anything at this point! I'm a-"

"A God. Yes, I know. You've been saying that since Tuesday!" Michelle yelled. "I mean, can you get any lamer than this?" Electro growled at her. "Kidnapping the poor girl. The damsel in distress. Tying her up. It's all been done. Who do you think I am? Kirsten Dunst?"

"Who?" Electro asked.

"The point is, asshole, Spider-Man will come and kick your electric ass and save the day. Like he always does." Michelle taunted him.

"Not before I fulfill my goal." Electro villainous retorted as thunder clapped around him, lighting striking somewhere behind him.

"Ooh. That bolt was close." Michelle sarcastically said. "Maybe if you go a little higher, you'll get struck by the lightning bolt. That's how lighting works dumbass!"

Electro growled at her as electricity sparked out of his body. "You are trying my patience!" he shouted.

"Ha!" Michelle laughed. "Someone call 911. I hurt his feelings."

"THAT'S IT!"

Electro concentrated all of his power into the palm of his hands, ready to blast a bunch of electricity into Michelle's body. Michelle closed her eyes as she turned her head, not wanting to see her impending doom. Before he could even aim, Electro's wrists were suddenly webbed and yanked off to the side, causing him to fire electricity elsewhere.

At that moment, Spider-Man swung in and landed on the side of the pole, sticking to it.

"Spider-Man!" Electro shouted in vexation.

"Let her go!" Spider-Man shouted.

"Oh, she's just fine." Electro told him. "Let's talk."

Not wasting a moment, Spider-Man jumped off the pole and kicked Electro in the air, sending him flying away. He quickly regained his composure as he concentrated his powers into his hands.

"I got 50,000 volts here with your name on them!" Electro shouted.

He suddenly began blasting electrical beams at Spider-Man, to which he dodged them all. Spider-Man fired a web at the building and swung behind Electro, kicking him towards the pole where he crashed into it. The arachnid themed superhero yelled as he went in for a powerful kick.

Unfortunately for him, Electro immediately turned around and shot an electrical beam at Spider-Man, sending him flying off the building. Thinking quickly, Spider-Man shot a web at the building and swung back up, landing right on top of it.

Electro began firing lightning bolt after lightning bolt at his enemy; Spider-Man continued to flip and dodge out of the way, only managed to get hit once at the last strike. Spider-Man grunt in pain as he was sent flying into the generator that Michelle was trapped by.

Because of the impact, Spider-Man created a huge dent in the generator, loosening Michelle's ties. She immediately set herself free, wiping her wet hair out her eyes. She looked up and gasped as she saw Electro fire an electrical beam towards their direction.

The beam was so powerful, it managed to knock both Spider-Man and Michelle clear off the building. However, fortunately for Michelle, she managed to grab onto the edge of the building while Spider-Man continued to fall off it.

"I hate the damsel in distress cliché!" Michelle declared loudly. "It's so sexist towards women!"

Electro flew passed her, flying towards the falling Spider-Man at great speeds. Down below, Spider-Man shot a web at the building, stopping his falling. However, Electro also stopped his descent before he fired an electrical beam at Spider-Man.

The beam made contact with the superhero, causing him to let go of his web. Electro yelled as he used both his hands to send powerful lightning bolts towards his enemy's direction.

Acting quickly, Spider-Man shot a web at the building once more, swinging out the way. He used his legs to kick himself upwards, kicking Electro in the face in the process. The kick was so powerful that Electro shot up beyond the Oscorp building and landed directly in the middle of it, creating a crack on the roof.

Spider-Man came falling down as he landed right on Electro, creating an even bigger crack. The superhero jumped off of him as he shot a web at the pole and landed right on it.

Electro ignored his pain as he quickly stood back up; he growled sinisterly at Spider-Man as he glared right at him, concentrating his power into his hands.

"Shock treatment prescribed!" Electro quipped.

He suddenly unleashed a very powerful electric attack; Spider-Man tried to jump out of the way, but because he was holding onto a metal pole, the electricity hit the pole which eventually collided with him, sending thousands of volts right into his body.

His body emitted steam as he fell off the pole and onto the roof of the building. Chuckling at his successful attack, Electro floated down towards Spider-Man, charging up his powers in his hand. He grinned maliciously at his weakened foe in front of him, static building up in the palm of his hands.

"No ground wire is gonna help you, buddy." Electro taunted. "I'm all charged up and ready to kill." Spider-Man groaned as he looked up at his enemy, whom was grinning sinisterly at him. "I'm amped!"

He suddenly shot out a taser web at Electro, which basically did nothing. Electro stood there in confusion, not knowing how to respond at his pathetic attack.

"I guess if you're body is filled with electricity, you may be immune… to electricity." Spider-Man said aloud.

Electro scowled at him as he charged up his power, electricity crackling crazily out of his hands.

"Web Grenade!" Spider-Man shouted as he shot a web grenade at Electro.

"Huh?" Electro questioned.

The web grenade on his chest suddenly exploded, covering him in webs and trapping him. He fell down to the ground as he struggled to get out of the webbing.

"I'm slipping!" Michelle shouted from the side.

Spider-Man immediately got up and sprinted across the building to save Michelle; thanks to the heavy rain, Michelle lost her grip and began to fall off the building. Right at the last second, Spider-Man grabbed her arm and pulled her back up on the roof.

"Your timing is horrible, you know?" Michelle complained.

"I'm sorry!" Spider-Man whined. "I'm fighting a deadly supervillain with lethal powers!" He turned around, noticing Electro was nowhere in sight. "Where'd he go?"

Michelle tapped his shoulder and pointed up; Spider-Man looked up to see Electro standing on top of the pole of the building, raising his arm in the air.

"Ahahahahaha!" Electro laughed maniacally. "Tonight… Electro dances with the GODS!"

At that moment, lightning zapped down from the sky, striking Electro's hands and sending millions of watts into his body. His body began to shake violently as he grunted as power surged inside him; Cindy's Bio-Nexus Device began to power up Electro, before an explosion of power suddenly imploded, knocking down Spider-Man and Michelle right into a wall.

They both groaned in pain as they grabbed their heads; at that moment, the Bio-Nexus Device fell down on the ground, completely shattered and burnt to a crisp. The two looked up to see Electro floating over them. However, his appearance was now different.

He now had no hair as well as no clothes, and his electricity was now light blue instead of yellow; his eyes were completely black as his pupils were light blue.

He finally done it. He finally completed his goal. He was now pure, living energy.

"I must thank Cindy for this accomplishment." Electro maliciously said in an electrified, distorted voice. "If it wasn't for her, I would have never achieved my goal to become a God."

"What do you want her to say? 'Electro, I am your father.'." Spider-Man quipped, referencing Star Wars.

Electro immediately zapped Spider-Man, sending millions of watts into his body. Because he was now pure energy, Electro's power were now increased to an unlimited amount, which meant that attack did a lot of damage to Spider-Man.

Spider-Man groaned in agonizing pain as he tried to get up, only to be attacked by Electro once more. The electric supervillain suddenly began to charge up his power, his light blue electricity now spewing out of his body uncontrollably. At that moment, Electro sent a powerful shockwave that sent both Michelle and Spider-Man flying off the building.

Michelle screamed as she fell to her impending doom while the arachnid themed superhero regained his composure. He dove down to fall even faster, where he shot a web at Michelle's torso and yanked her towards him. He grabbed onto her waist and began swinging away.

Unfortunately, Electro popped out of nowhere and punched his enemy with a mighty force, sending both Spider-Man and Michelle flying. Spider-Man immediately shot a web at a building, stopping his fall, while he shot a web towards Michelle's hand, stopping her fall as well.

Spider-Man struggled to lift Michelle up to him while he dangled from his web, and thanks to the heavy rain getting his webs wet, he could feel the web line about to tear any minute now.

"Hang on, Michelle!" Spider-Man shouted.

Michelle widened her eyes at the sound of her name being called by the superhero. She never told him her name, so how did he know it.

At that moment, lightning struck down as Electro appeared out of thin air. He concentrated his powers into his hands, creating a ball of electricity in them.

"Say goodnight, McMurphy!" Electro taunted.

He threw the electric ball towards Spider-Man, directly hitting him; he screamed in agonizing pain as he let go of his webs, now plummeting towards the ground.

Michelle could feel herself falling as well.

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" she repeatedly shouted.

Spider-Man regained consciousness and shot a web line at the girl, grabbing her once more. He fired a web at a random building and began swinging away. Unfortunately for Spider-Man, Electro was much faster now that he was pure energy, and immediately zapped himself towards his location, where he began to electrocute the poor superhero in his place.

Spider-Man screamed as millions of watts entered his body; Electro levitated Spider-Man in the air as he continuously electrocuted his enemy, all while cackling maliciously.

A few citizens from a balcony nearby heard Spider-Man's cries of pain, looking overhead to witness Electro electrocuting him.

After a few moments of electrocution, Electro let go of Spider-Man, sending the weakened superhero falling down to his death. Michelle screamed once more, waking Spider-Man up yet again; he shot a web at a building and was now dangling off it. His grip on the web that was connected to Michelle's hand tightened, not wanting anything bad to happen to her.

"This is it!" Michelle shouted. "This is how I'm gonna die!"

"You're not gonna die, Michelle!" Spider-Man shouted. "Not on my watch!"

At that moment, Electro came flying behind Spider-Man and punched him right in the face, sending the superhero flying. Michelle screamed once more as Spider-Man quickly grabbed onto the web that dangled of the building, regaining his composure from before.

However, Michelle's web yanked off her hand and was now free falling down to the ground. Acting quickly, Spider-Man shot a web which connected with Michelle's ankle, catching her once more. She looked up to see Spider-Man using all his strength to lift her back up to his arms for safety.

Electro flew passed Spider-Man and floated in the air as he maliciously grinned at his enemy.

"It's time to die!" Electro proclaimed.

He suddenly began flying towards Spider-Man as fast as he could, creating an actual lightning bolt with his hands. Spider-Man turned his head and gasped as Electro came flying closer and closer to him. At that moment, a chair suddenly hit Electro in the air, knocking him off course and dropping the lightning bolt. Spider-Man swung out of the way so he wouldn't get hit by Electro's body.

Electro grabbed his head in pain, wondering what hit him; at that moment, another object was thrown at his back from above. He turned around and looked up, seeing the people at the balcony throwing various miscellaneous items at him.

"Hey, come on up here tough guy! I got a little something for ya!" shouted a man.

"We're gonna kick your frickin' ass!" shouted a woman.

"Leave Spider-Man alone! You're gonna pick on a guy trying to save a girl?!"

Electro knocked away a coffee maker that was thrown at him. "Oh yeah! I got somethin' for yo ass!" shouted another man. "You mess with Spidey, you mess with New York!"

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" shouted the first man.

While Electro was busy dealing with the intruding citizens, Spider-Man let go of his web and yanked Michelle over to him. Thanks to the distraction, he swung Michelle over to a nearby rooftop, having loads of time to get her to safety. She caught her breath as she felt her heart racing, as was Spider-Man's own heart.

"You alright, ma'am?" asked Spider-Man.

Michelle nodded her head. "I'm alright, Peter." she replied.

Spider-Man's lenses widened in shock. "I uh… I don't know what you're talking about." Spider-Man lied.

Michelle gave him a deadpan look. "Peter, I know it's you." she said.

"I honestly don't know who this Peter is, ma'am." Spider-Man continued to lie. "You must have me confused with someone-" Without hesitation, Michelle quickly took off Peter's mask, revealing his shocked expression. "-else."

Michelle smiled warmly at Peter, a blush creeping up on her face.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"A magician never reveals her secrets." Michelle retorted. Peter gave her his own deadpan look. "I've been watching you."

"That's not creepy at all." Peter replied. He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He apologized. "I didn't want you hurt."

Michelle gave him a sympathetic expression as she continued to listen to her friend's rant.

"If people found out who I am, then they would go after the people I love." Peter explained. Michelle's eyes widened as soon as he said that. "I can't bear to loser you or Ned or Aunt May. I mean, what if Max knew who I was? He would hurt you. He would probably even kill you! If I lose you, MJ… then there would be no point in living anymore."

Michelle grabbed her heart, feeling touched by his words as well as frightened at the same time.

"That's why I didn't tell you." he explained. "Ned and Aunt May only found out by accident and I was actually debating whether to tell you or not… That night when I had dinner with your parents… your father told me that the key to any relationship is trust and honesty, and that the girl I want to be with needs to know who the real me is… This is the real me, MJ… I'm Spider-Man…" Michelle's blush grew bigger as she stared at him with wide eyes. "And I'm telling you this because I… I really like you."

Michelle smiled warmly at him, a nervous chuckle escaping her mouth. "I really like you, too." she replied.

At that moment, Michelle grabbed Peter's collar and brought their heads closer to each other before her lips crashed onto his. Peter's eyes widened for a brief moment before he closed them and returned the kiss. The two stood there on top of the rooftop, alone in the rain, as they kissed each other. Michelle's arms wrapped around Peter's neck as his hands found themselves to her waist.

They both disconnected from themselves as they smiled stupidly at each other, nervously chuckling together.

"You're totally taking me on a date when you finish this up." Michelle slyly told him.

Peter chuckled at her unchanging attitude, despite the emotional connection they both just came out of. Unfortunately for the both of them, the moment was ruined when Electro floated above the building, looking down on them. Peter quickly placed his mask back on and looked upwards to face his enemy.

"Spider-Man!" Electro shouted. "Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict, and bring order to New York!"

Spider-Man laughed as Electro quoted his favorite movie series.

"You got it!" Spider-Man enthusiastically shouted. "You actually got it! Oh, I'm so happy right now I could almost stop fighting." Electro fired a lightning strike towards Spider-Man, whom dodged the attack at the last second. "_Almost_."

Electro unleashed a powerful lightning bolt towards Spider-Man, who swiftly jumped out of the way. Michelle made her way to the rooftop exit and left through the door, leaving Spider-Man to fight his nemesis.

Spider-Man jumped off the building and fired a web at another, swinging away from Electro, whom proceeded to follow. Electro continuously tried to zap Spider-Man with his bolts of electricity but kept missing every time thanks to Spider-Man's agility and enhanced reflexes.

"I am the SPARKMAN!" Electro shouted as he fired a powerful beam of electricity to his enemy.

Michelle ran down the stairs as fast as she could, running past a room in the process. She suddenly stopped and turned around; peeking into the room, she saw a container that read: OSCORP High Voltage Storage Container. An idea suddenly formed in her head as she ran inside the room.

Spider-Man was flung into a building, breaking a brick wall in the process. He grabbed his head as he groaned in pain before looking up, seeing Electro zapping into existence right in front of him. Electro fired an electrical beam at his way but thanks to his reflexes, Spider-Man jumped up in the air and dodged out of the way.

He fired a web at Electro and upon impact, the web immediately got electrocuted, which completely fried Spider-Man's right web shooter as well as sent a thousand volts inside his body. He fell to the ground with a hard thud, creating a crack on the roof.

He groaned in pain as Electro formed an electric ball in his hands.

"Wattage at full!" Electro exclaimed. "Plugging in!"

Electro threw the electric ball down on Spider-Man, directly hitting his back, causing him to shake uncontrollably. Spider-Man used his only working web shooter, which was his left one, to fire a web at a water tower. He used all of his strength to pull it down, right onto Electro.

The supervillain looked up and grew wide eyes as he screamed as the water tower fell right on top of him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Electro screamed as he was covered in water.

At that moment, Electro began short circuiting as electricity spewed out of his body uncontrollably. He screamed in agonizing pain as his body spastically shook out of control. Spider-Man took this opportunity to swing away, before making a complete u-turn to kick Electro in the back.

As soon as his feet made contact with his back, he was immediately flung away as a mini explosion imploded on his back. He went flying to the other building and landed on the rooftop hard; he groaned in pain as Electro continued to short circuit.

Electro suddenly zapped himself into some telephone cables, traveling with inside them where he zapped back into existence. He then suddenly shot out electrical beams from his hands onto a generator, absorbing it's electricity into his own body, refueling and healing himself in the process.

Spider-Man lifted his head as he looked up, seeing Electro powering himself up again. At that moment, Michelle came running out of the building, holding the voltage container.

"Hey!" she shouted.

Spider-Man turned around and jumped towards her, landing right in front of her. "Nothing can stop this guy!" he exclaimed. "I can't even make any physical contact!"

Michelle smirked as she dropped the voltage container. "Then don't make physical contact." she retorted.

Spider-Man looked at the container in awe, amazed at Michelle's brilliant thinking.

"MJ, you're a genius!" he exclaimed.

"I know." Michelle shrugged.

"I love you so much, you know that!" Spider-Man quickly lifted his mask and stole a quick kiss from her. "I gotta go. You better leave and get to safety."

"And miss the show? No thank you." Michelle argued.

"MJ-" Michelle glared at him, stopping his sentence in it's tracks. "Fine! Just stay at a safe distance."

With that, he used his working web shooter and swung away; Electro, meanwhile, finished powering himself up after his short circuitry. Spider-Man landed on the roof near him, holding the voltage container in his hands. Electro turned to his enemy and glared at him.

"I'm fully juiced!" Electro quipped. "Charged and ready to go!"

He started firing electrical beams at Spider-Man, to which he jumped in the air and began flipping, dodging each beam as they shot right passed him.

"Electroshock, Spider-Man?" Electro asked, firing another electrical beam at him; spoiler alert: Spider-Man dodged it. "Discharging!" Electro shot out another lightning bolt. "Shock prepared!" He fired another electrical beam.

Spider-Man dodged another beam as he landed on a water tower; he shot a web at the water tower and began to pull, breaking a hole in it as water came pouring down. Electro scowled as he used all of his electricity to create a shield in front of him, stopping the water from hitting him.

"Not this time!" Electro shouted. "That all you got? Come on!"

While Electro was busy defending himself, Spider-Man jumped off the water tower and landed behind his enemy. He grabbed the cable and jumped in the air, ready to plug the cable into Electro. However, he was cut short as he suddenly fell backwards. He looked behind him to see that the cable ran out of length, being too short to reach Electro.

"Seriously?!" Spider-Man shouted in frustration. He looked up to see Electro still defending himself from the waterfall. Sighing, Spider-Man knew exactly what he had to do. "This is gonna hurt."

The water tower eventually got drained as Electro successfully defended himself. He turned around to see Spider-Man getting up from the roof. Smiling deviously, Electro charged up as he concentrated his powers into his hands, creating static in his palms.

"Who ordered the shock treatment?" Electro quipped as he continued to charge up his power.

Spider-Man suddenly fired a web at Electro's ankle, confusing the supervillain. Because his web was connected to the supervillain, Spider-Man immediately got electrocuted but fought off the pain. With all his strength, he yanked Electro down to his level where he plugged the cable into his leg.

Spider-Man immediately let go of the web and jumped to safety. "Hey, taserface!" Spider-Man shouted, getting Electro's attention. "Time to shut down."

Spider-Man shot a web at the voltage container, turning it on as it began to suck up Electro's entire body. Electro's eyes widened as his leg disappeared, getting absorbed into the container. He reached out his hand in hopes of saving himself, but to no avail. While he was getting absorbed, the voices in his head returned, now more violent, aggressive, and louder than ever.

_They lied to me. They hurt at me. They hate on me. They're using me. Fragility. Electricity. Afraid of me. They're dead to me. They lied to me. They hurt at me. They hate on me. They're using me. They're dead to me. That Spider-Man. HE IS MY ENEMY!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Electro shouted as extended his hand out.

Electro was successfully absorbed into the voltage container, now trapped inside; Spider-Man sighed heavily, relieved that the fight was over… until he heard grunting and screaming. He looked up to see the voltage container shaking uncontrollably.

"He's trying to get out." Spider-Man said to himself in realization.

"Spider-Man!" Michelle shouted from the opposite building. "Overload the container! It'll explode and destroy everything inside, including the electricity!"

At that moment, a loud thunder clapped the area as lightning illuminated the night sky. Spider-Man jumped over to the container and grabbed it, before shooting a web towards the Oscorp building. Once he reached the building, he climbed the tower, trying his best to hold the shaking voltage container.

It took a few moments but eventually he made it up to the top, where lightning struck down on the building. He looked up, seeing the pole that Electro was once standing on. He fired a web and yanked himself up there; now perched on the pole, he used all of his strength to throw the container in the air, making it the highest point in the sky.

"Activate taser webs!" Spider-Man ordered his AI.

_~Taser webs activated.~_

"Parker luck, please be on my side." he told himself.

He fired a taser web at the container, shocking the entire thing; at that very moment, thunder clapped as lightning rain down, hitting the container. At the very last second, Electro's desperate cries for help could be heard before the entire voltage container exploded, knocking Spider-Man clear off the building, as well as ending Electro's reign of terror on the citizens of New York.

Spider-Man fell backwards as he placed his hands behind his head and crossed his legs. He turned around and dove down before eventually firing a web to swing away.

Michelle looked up, seeing the explosion as it reflected off her face; at that moment, Spider-Man dropped down from above and approached her. He took off his mask, now being Peter Parker, and smiled at her, to which she smiled back. The two walked up to each other before they went in for a hug.

"I knew it was you the whole time." Michelle whispered in his ear. "Don't worry about me telling anyone. I can keep a secret."

Peter smiled at her response before they eventually broke the hug. "Mr. Stark is gonna kill me when he sees what happened to the suit." Peter said.

Peter's suit was revealed to be ripped in multiple places, while his mask was missing a lens and torn up a bit. Michelle chuckled as she looked at his body. "I'm sure he'll understand." she says.

"This is Mr. Stark we're talking about." Peter reminded her. Michelle laughed out loud, followed by Peter. "Yeah, he'll understand."

There was another awkward silence between the two.

"We're gonna have to work on these awkward silences if we're gonna date." Michelle says.

"Speaking of dates, I know just what to do for our first one." Peter says.

"You are not swinging me around New York." Michelle blankly says.

Peter's expression soon fell as a surprised look took his face. "Okay, nevermind, I don't have an idea." he says.

Michelle laughed in response. "How about just ice cream. Just the two of us." she suggested.

"Or what about coffee?" suggested Peter. "We never got to have coffee that one time, remember?"

Michelle smiled. "How 'bout both?" she asked.

Now it was Peter's turn to smile as he chuckled silently. "Sounds like a plan."

The two then grabbed each other's hands and stared into each other's eyes, lost in them as it continued to rain down onto their heads.

It took a mentally unstable classmate who had an unlucky accident as well as went insane before he eventually kidnapped Michelle to finally get the two together. As of right now, they were the happiest they've ever been.

* * *

**1 MONTH LATER…**

_I am so high. I can hear heaven_

_I am so high. I can hear heaven_

_Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

_And they say that a hero can save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_

_Someone told me love would all save us_

_But how can that be, look what love gave us_

_A world full of killing, and blood-spilling_

_that world never came_

Peter spun around in his rolling chair, a tiresome expression on his face. He sighed dramatically as he cupped his entire face in frustration. "I'm just saying that maybe we could keep the red and blue color." Peter said aloud. "I kind of like it.

Michelle sat up from his bed, revealing that she was wearing the Spider-Man mask. "I dunno." she says. "Have you ever thought about red and black? Or red and gold?"

"What, you mean like Mr. Stark?" Peter asked. "Wouldn't that basically be like copying him."

"Not unless you get his permission." Michelle retorted. She suddenly laughed out loud. "Oh man! You face planted into that wall so hard! I think I see a crack!"

Peter groaned in frustration as he slumped in his chair even further. "Remind me why I let you put on the mask." Peter told her.

"Because you love me and you're too much of a gentleman to say no." Michelle replied.

"I fight criminals and I can't even say 'no' to my girlfriend?" Peter questioned himself. "What is wrong with me?"

"What if I said I want to become a supervillain or turn to a life of crime?" asked Michelle. "Would you say 'no' then?" she asked.

"Of course I would." Peter told her. "I don't want you ruining your life."

Michelle lifted the mask to her forehead, revealing a smirk across her face. "That's good," she told him. "because I'm not turning to a life of crime ever in my life." Peter smiled at her, happy at her answer. "What if we got married and the priest asked if you would take me as your lawfully wedded wife? Would you say 'no' then?"

"MJ, we've been dating for a month." Peter told her. "Marriage isn't really on my mind right about now."

"It's on my mind sometimes." Michelle revealed. "Remember I told you I would like to get married to a guy and have some kids. Maybe if you're lucky, you'd get to be the man and make the kids with me." She finished her sentence with a flirtatious expression.

Peter's face immediately turned red at the last comment; Michelle immediately burst out laughing as she placed the mask back on her face. Her laughing died down soon afterwards as she sat there, not moving a muscle.

"Hey, Spider-Boy." she called out.

"Spider-_Man_." Peter corrected.

"There's a robbery on 5th and Alta Street." Michelle informed as she took off the mask and threw it to him. "Suit up, Spider-Butt."

Peter caught the mask and placed it on his face. "What's with the insults?" he asked.

Michelle smirked. "Nothing." she says. "I just like making fun of you."

Peter chuckled as he quickly took off his clothes, revealing to already wearing his Spider-Man suit underneath. He opened his drawers and quickly took out his gloves and placed them on. He ran over to the window and took a step on it before turning around to face his girlfriend.

There was a moment of silence between the two; the silence was broken when Michelle spoke up.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked. "Are you waiting for me to say something cheesy like, 'Go get 'em, Tiger?' Just go do your job, dumbass." She finished as she smiled warmly at him.

Peter's expression suddenly turned to a more serious one.

"MJ." he says in a serious manner as he lifts his mask. Michelle raised an eyebrow at his sudden change of attitude. "If I don't make it back, just remember… you're the one who found out."

Michelle's eyes widened in fear, now genuinely scared if her boyfriend would come back or not. Peter suddenly smiled as he chuckled.

"I'll be alright." he told her as he placed the mask back on.

Peter then lept out of his window and fired a web at the building; Michelle meanwhile chuckled at her boyfriend as she opened one of her books and began reading it.

_And they say that a hero can save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away, Hi-ii-igh!_

_Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you_

_It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do_

Spider-Man swung through the streets of the city, off to stop the crime. He jumped off his web as he shot another web line and swung off that before kicking himself off of it. He began diving into the streets before at the last second, shot a web at a building. He swung literally right next to some cars as he ascended into the air again.

_And they say that a hero can save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_

The superhero shot a web and swung to a building, running along side of it before jumping off of it. He was in the air for about a second before he shot two web lines from both his hands and swung on them. He let go of the webs before he fired another web line at a crane.

_And they're watchin' us_

_(Watching Us)_

_and they're watchin' us_

_(Watching Us)_

_as we all fly away!_

He swung over the crane and did a loop-de-loop around it before slingshotting himself away from the crane. Spider-Man flew in the air before he landed on the side of a pole with the American flag attached to it.

_And they're watchin' us_

_(Watching Us)_

_and they're watchin' us_

_(Watching Us)_

_as we all fly away!_

_And they're watchin' us_

_(Watching Us)_

_and they're watch-ing us_

_(Watching Us)_

_as we all fly awaaaaaaaaay!_

_Wooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah._

The friendly neighborhood Spider-Man shot a web at a building and swung into action, always and forever protecting New York. Because Spider-Man needs New York, and New York needs Spider-Man.

* * *

**(Well… It's done… It's been a blast writing this. I feel especially proud at this because I feel like I nailed Electro as my own character and adaptation of the character.**

**For once in my life… I feel accomplished.**

**This is MTHellhound signing off… Peace, folks.)**


	10. Epilogues

It was the middle of the night as Cindy's room was filled with complete darkness… almost complete darkness. She sat on her bed as she held a tape recorder in her hands while a flashlight shined on her notes for a class.

"Once bonded," Cindy began as she spoke into her recorder. "the attraction persists until an additional positive or negative force is introduced to upset the equilibrium."

At that moment, her bedroom light began flickering; she looked up to see the light bulb flickering as it began to spark. Cindy, now slightly scared, got up from her bed, ready to head out the door in case something appeared in her room.

Indeed, something _DID_ appear in her room. The light bulb suddenly broke as light blue electricity touched down onto the ground. She screamed as she fell back on her bed, backing up against her wall. In front of her, a humanoid figure slowly appeared in front of her.

The figure was soon revealed to be Electro, who glared down at Cindy.

"Max?" she asked in surprise. "I thought you were dead." she told him.

Electro didn't make any movements nor any facial expressions. "Electricity never dies." he told her.

Immediately afterwards, Electro disappeared as he zapped himself out the window. There he zapped himself into some telephone cables and began traveling within them to an unknown location.

Cindy looked out her window as she saw the light blue sparks travel across the telephone cables before it turned the corner and disappeared into the night. She immediately shut her window and locked it before closing her curtains.

* * *

Shane walked down the midnight street, eating a chocolate bar while he minded his own business. He was alone in the middle of the night with no one on the same sidewalk as him. A few cars passed by but he paid no attention to them and continued to strut down the street.

Behind him, a car turned the corner and began to slowly approach him. Shane immediately stopped walking and turned around, knowing that a car was behind him for some odd reason. The car immediately stopped as the siren blared, revealing it to be a police cruiser.

The car door opened revealing a familiar cop from earlier: Officer Walker. Walker approached Shane with a glare and anger in his eyes. Shane however smiled at him, as if he was a long time friend.

"What's the officer, problem?" Shane asked in a smart ass tone.

"Put your hands behind your back." Officer Walker ordered.

Shane didn't move a muscle nor made any expressions. "And what if I don't?" he asked.

He was immediately slammed onto the hood of the car, grunting in pain in the process. Officer Walker placed his hands in handcuffs as he continued to pin him to the car hood. He suddenly reached inside his pocket and grabbed a bag of white powder, before placing it on top of the hood next to Shane's face.

"Ooooh. Would you look at that." Officer Walker said. "Shane, my man, you've been a very bad boy, haven't ya? Dealing with hardcore drugs like cocaine."

"Oh, so you're one of those cops, are ya?" asked Shane. "You do realize I can break these cuffs, right?"

Officer Walker laughed out loud. "Please." he said. "The guy said the same thing in the video and do you know what happened? He didn't break the cuffs."

Shane quickly turned around and ripped his hands off from the cuffs, breaking them as if they were paper. He glared at Officer Walker, who looked back with a surprised look. He immediately reached for his gun and aimed it at the teen.

"Really?" Shane asked. "Aiming a gun at an unarmed teen. How petty can you be?"

"Put your hands in the air!" Officer Walker shouted.

"Come on, man." Shane replied. "You do _not_ want to do this."

"PUT THEM IN THE AIR!" Officer Walker shouted louder.

Shane sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Alright, have it your own way." he says.

Shane suddenly raised his hands in the air for a brief moment before he extended his right arm. At that moment, black slime shot out of his arm and covered Officer Walker's wrist and began to bind it, tightly gripping it so hard that Walker dropped his gun.

Officer Walker was pulled extremely close to Shane, whom began to transform into something monstrous. Black slime quickly covered Shane's entire body before he was completely engulfed by it. Now, standing in front of Officer Walker, was a humongous, black slime monster with huge plain white eyes and razor sharp fangs with a snake like tongue that dripped with saliva.

The monster grinned maliciously at Officer Walker, whom began to whimper in fear as he stared up at the monster's eyes.

**Eyes. Lungs. Pancreas.** The monster said in a low, devilish voice. **So many snacks, so little time.**

"What the hell are you?" asked Officer Walker.

The monster's face suddenly deformed itself halfway, revealing Shane's own face underneath. The entire head now consisted of half of Shane's face combined with half of the monster's face.

**Something… venomous.**

The monster's face returned to normal as it continued to maliciously grin at Officer Walker. Officer Walker however began tearing up as his mouth trembled in utter fear. The monster then used its long, slimy tongue to take a giant lick off of his face.

"Please." Officer Walker begged. "P-Please!" The monster growler as it opened its mouth wide, its razor sharp fangs sparkling in the night. "No! No! PLEEEEEEEASE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The monster bit down as the screen went black while a girlish scream filled the air.

_Venom_

_(I got that) Adrenaline momentum (venom)_

_And I'm not knowin' when I'm_

_Ever gonna slow up and I'm_

_Ready to snap any moment I'm_

_Thinkin' it's time to go get 'em_

_They ain't gonna know what hit 'em_

**Spider-Man will return**


End file.
